


Clouded agreements of the most divine

by M_K_Dockery



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Captivity, Control Issues, Darkforce, Darkforcekylo, Darkforcerey, Dont want to give plot away!, F/M, Fix It, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reylo Baby, Sex, Sexual Tension, kylo baby, mature - Freeform, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 58
Words: 82,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_K_Dockery/pseuds/M_K_Dockery
Summary: Re-working/ re-writing the Snoke assassination scene and a new agreement between Rey and Kylo in TLJ. This may be a bit of a long story because it will make a new ending for the film and follow into a topics and issues that were present in TROS. So it deviates from cannon, but not entirely.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Reylo
Comments: 246
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Edited Sept 14, 2020

She saved him, Kylo marveled as she threw the lightsaber that rightly belonged to him for his own use. He regarded her seriously as he tried to compute the last five minutes. His master was dead and they were still in the midst of two battles: the war between the First Order and The Resistance and the battle of wills currently occurring between the two of them. 

Rey who had been looking at him, now turned and went to the viewer, thinking the battle between them was finished with Kylo saving her and their mutual cooperation with eliminating Snoke’s body guards. 

“The fleet, order them to stop firing. There is still time to save the fleet,” she says hurriedly with hope laced in the fabric of her voice. 

Kylo looked away from her pleas of mercy for the Resistance and looked to the body of his most cruel master and the throne that was now unoccupied. 

“Ben,” Rey said softly, tentative even. She could see the struggle inside him, and she wanted him to choose the right thing. If only she was gentle. 

“Its time to let old things die.” he says, “Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith” he turns to face her squarely. “The Jedi, the Rebels…Let it all die,” he says with finality. “Rey,” he swallowed hard. “I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.” He said as if it would appeal to most that encountered such an offer. 

“Don’t do this Ben.” she used the name of the person she wants him to be and is devastated at how he wasn’t choosing the light side of the force. He wasn’t choosing Ben. Instead, he was actively making the wrong choice no matter her efforts to intervene and stop it's path. 

“Please don’t go this way.” As if he was still just fence-sitting and not clear on the other side. The wall between them had never felt so thick. 

“No, no, you’re still holding on!” he shouted frustrated that an empire was not enough to persuade her to him. “Let go!” Taking a shaking breath he tried to calm himself but he knows he does not have much time to convince her. “Do you want to know the truth about your parents?” he asked, “Or have you always known?” stepping closer. “Or you’ve just hidden it away. You know the truth.” he stares seriously at her. “Say it.” 

Rey can feel the fantasy she had told herself her entire life crumble as she hears her greatest fear fall from his lips. “They were nobody.” Her eyes drowning in tears, falling heavily down her face.

“They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money,” he said cruelly. “They are dead in a paupers grave in the Jakku desert.” His pauses hurt her almost as badly as his words. “You have no place in this story. You come from nothing, you’re nothing.” 

She felt her universe crushing in on her as her shoulder drooped like a shrunken night blossom on Jakku. 

“But not to me,” he confessed finally letting her know he has deeper feelings for her than anyone could have, feelings he barely understood for himself. Meaning infused in that one simple sentence. Hopeful that his admission would be enough to change her mind. 

“Join me.” he extended his hand and his arm felt like it bore the weight and mass of the entire universe and he couldn’t keep holding it without her taking some of the burdens by simply taking his hand. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. 

Rey looked down at his offering and she felt strange. She loathed to admit she longed to take it. But everything he had done and all that he fought for, she knew she shouldn’t and it broke her heart. She didn’t want to hurt him in refusal. It pained her more than she would ever want to admit. 

His eyes looked desperate. The emotions he worked so hard to control in this most crucial interaction threatened to spill over and he whispered. “Please.” He had not asked anyone of anything in so long it physically hurt to do so now. 

“I can't take your hand Ben” tears in her eyes and she dropped to her knees before him, more open and vulnerable than he has ever seen her be. “I want to,” she whispers in shameful admittance. “You don’t understand what they mean to me. I can’t just let them die,” she says. “I can only offer my life for theirs. Please.” It was her turn to beg.

He glanced at the fleet of Resistance ships and shakes his head. “They mean nothing to me where you on the other hand…” 

“Your mother is with them.” she looks up imploring, “My friends.” her breath shuddered, and she could not breathe. “Please don’t do this Ben.” She begs as she felt her entire body shatter. “Don’t take them from me.” 

His eye twitched as he looked to the grouping of ships and watched before his eyes as two small crafts explode on screen and he is quiet for a long moment. Rey waited, until he let out a shaking breath. 

She feared the silence would stretch out long enough that the fleet would be gone and still she would be made to remain still waiting. Helpless and full of regret for not being able to save them. 

“And if I call them off?” he asks. 

She shakes her head. “I will stay, but I can’t-“ Rey’s voice catches and she feels her control is waining. 

Closing his eyes and taking a breath he tries to clear his mind to make a decision. Could having her with him for a time be enough to convince her? Would she just keep resisting even after everything? 

“I will call them off, but you cannot leave.” he looks to her seriously. “You will remain.” 

She looked up at him surprised. “Ben.” she felt numb as she tried to understand what staying and not being a part of the First Order meant. 

He was silent as another ship was hit and she feels the pressure to choose. She dropped her head in a nod as she still knelt before him. 

He went to the wall silently and presses a button to the bridge. 

“Ceasefire.” his order was simple. He could hear Hux start to protest but knew he would do as ordered and he shut off the communication line. As far as Hux knows the order could have come from Snoke and Hux was not going to challenge the order of Snoke.

Kylo dropped his hand regretfully but just as quickly his attention is back to Rey. His expression hard and veiled. 

“There,” he whispered and nodded for her to follow him. “You will be a prisoner.” 

Rey felt that barb keenly and it stung. She pictured another torture chair and she closed her eyes, pained. It was a fair enough trade for her friends and the continuation of the Resistance. 

Swallowing she followed him fully resolved to the path ahead of her. He stopped outside the room and sealed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So instead of the Raddus going into hyperdrive and damaging the First orders ship the Supremacy, this happens.... ;)
> 
> Yeah Kylo has no chill. 
> 
> And Rey is for once feeling the force and its guidance of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: May 20,2020

The entire base was still rushing to and fro. Although the orders of the cease-fire had been heeded, the stormtroopers were still preoccupied with defense of the base. 

Kylo grabbed her wrist tightly. Unyielding in its nature. “Don’t cooperate if seen,” he growled in her ear. “This would be too hard to explain since you won't join me.” He rushed down the corridor dragging her confused. 

“Where are we going?” she asked as they moved quickly through without seeing anyone but they could hear the movement in other places of the destroyer. 

Rounding a corner seeing troopers ahead Kylo pulled her back so she remained out of view. His face looked alert and he looked up and down trying to determine dangers around them. 

Rey who was completely confused at what was happening panted beside him but was more interested in him than what the base was doing. Her wrist warmed where he held it in the vice of his large gloved hand but it also hurt by the strength. 

Once the corridor looked clear he whispered. “We need explosives.”   


She frowned but before she could question him again she was yanked along again. “Ben-“ 

He shook his head. “Don’t call me that,” he growled not slowing his pace until they rounded a corner and he pulled her to face him whipping her body around so much that she nearly lost footing. She looked up at him as he placed his hand on her chest and pushed her back into the closet that he had just opened. 

“Stay.” His eye twitched and his jaw tight. “Don’t break your side of the bargain,” he ordered through clenched teeth. His manner looking cold and serious. “You won't like the outcome. Neither of us will,” he promised. 

She tried to protest but he shut the door and punched in the screen.   


Rushing he passed a window down to the hanger and he could see Rebel captives. One he knew was very important to Rey and he cursed. He didn’t need this right now with the irritating General. Running to a hall com unit he pressed the code for Hux and watched as the man turned and answered. 

“Hux, you are not actually going to execute valuable captives, are you?” he asked. “Stand down,” he shouted through the com unit. 

The General he could see was startled at the fact he was being watched. 

“Kylo, this is what Snoke would command.” Hux protested as spit flew from his mouth. 

Kylo punched the wall. “By the force Hux,” he shouted and reached through both the thick tempered window and the force itself to put pressure on his fragile windpipe from a wide distance. 

“I shall tell Snoke of this,” he said with venom as he tried to breath as he struggled to come against him through the com unit. 

Kylo did not answer. But ended the communications once he saw that his command had been followed. He had a mess to clean up. Now he went back to his mission. He found the detonation devices in another room where weapons were stored off the main hangar platform. He used the force to rip open the black shiny box and rooted in for what he knew to be there. Once he had what he needed he ran to the closet and opened it hoping for the forces sake she was where he put her. 

“Good,” he said simply. His voice thick and relieved. “You can take orders.”   


Rey had been conflicted during the stretch of time she was in the dark, but something about this situation was being driven by the force itself. The force was much larger than her. She had no choice but to obey it she told herself. It was not that she was obeying Kylo, it was the grander scheme. She closed her eyes in meditation trying to discern the right of the situation only to be startled when the door slid open. His comment earned a glare. 

When she was about to give him some of her mind, he cocked his head and looked around. “I need to blow up the throne room.” 

Her eyes went wide, “What?” 

He pushed the explosives into her hands to free his own. “No time.” He did not grab her wrist but pushed her ahead of him. He seemed more confident now that she would follow his lead. “We have little time.” his words were rushed. 

She needed to trust in him now and that was a foreign concept. 

Both rushing back Kylo was relieved that the area was empty near the Throne room was still deserted. No one had found Snoke yet. 

His hands shaking he took the explosives from her and rushed to the throne stepping over the body of his defeated master. The detonation packs had a sticky back adhesive and he just pressed them around the base and grabbed the detonator for them with his gloved hand, betraying a slight tremor. 

Rey had been watching him but soon looked beyond the throne to the window viewer and could see the Resistance was no longer there. She feared they were gone, destroyed while she wasn’t looking. 

Kylo satisfied that there were enough explosives to destroy the room he stood and grabbed Rey’s hand this time pulling her back out again and soon they were running again. 

Rey looked at him sideways and she let the force that was Kylo Ren drag her along. 

“We need to move!” he shouted redundantly and sprinted, his gloved hand still in hers. Mercifully, once a fair distance and in a safe place he stopped and looked around, then back to her. His hand dropping hers as if was branding him. His black head bent down and his eyes catching hers he took in her flushed face. Her tears had dried in her confusion and made her look sticky. 

“When they come,” his voice low and quiet. “Remember you are a prisoner.” 

She frowned. “You keep saying that, I’m afraid you are trying to convince yourself.” 

He breathed a harsh exasperated breath. “I need it to be convincing. The politics of the First Order are not what you imagine.” he looked up worried, stressed someone would come before it was time. 

Looking to the wall down a little way he found a set of binders. “Here.” he pulled them to him with the use of the force. 

She was locked in them before she realized that was the intent. 

Meeting her eyes she saw him struggle with the action. “I’m doing this for you,” he said harshly. 

His hand flexing on the shiny detonator he waited until someone came into view and a split second later with his eyes locked on to hers he tried to impress upon her the importance of the next few minutes. He breathed out once smoothly as if channeling energy or resolve, then his thumb hit the button and the entire floor shook. Alarms sounded and sparks flew around them in a bright display. 

The troopers who had come into sight scrambled and tried to keep their footing by grabbing the walls but Rey and Kylo were able to remain standing. 

Rey winced from some sparks dropping on them and burning her minimally exposed skin. 

Within seconds they were faced with both generals and more stormtroopers as they rushed to the aid of their ruler, Snoke who had now been dead for almost ten minutes. Turning from her gaze Kylo put on a face of worry and grabbed her roughly by the neck and moved with the group. 

General Hux looked the most confused and shook. “Snoke is dead!” he said his eyes wild and deranged. “What happened?” he said advancing on Rey his intent murderous. 

“General,” Kylo’s voice low and cold. “She was with me.” defending her.   
Hux looked to Kylo and then the troopers. “I’m supposed to believe she-“ 

“Sir we saw them both before the explosion. They were nowhere near the Throne room.” a trooper spoke up. 

Kylo frowned and glared. “The ship needs to be defended right now, It is unwise to remain and argue with speculation when we can do that later,” he said looking around and finding that the location was overly damaged and the pressure was not right and lingering would put them in danger. 

Hux nodded. “Take the prisoners to their chairs and secure this sector,” he shouted at the idle troopers who stood among the wreckage confused. 

With the new order, they all turned and rushed away to their duties.   


Kylo shook his head when a trooper grabbed Rey roughly. Kylo halted the trooper physically with the force but not painfully. 

“The others will go, but not her.” his hand squeezed the back of her neck brutally and she winced as he yanked her back to his hard frame.

Hux squinted and eyed Kylo with appraising eyes. The hate and disdain were profoundly present and none could be unaware of the disgust these two men had for each other. 

Once alone Kylo sensed Hux’s emotional state and that a tantrum was about to erupt. 

“Who do you think you are?” Hux asked thinking that now it was his turn for power and he did not have to put up with Kylo any longer. “You presume to command my army?” he shouted authoritatively. “Our supreme leader is dead! we have no ruler.” 

Rey watched as the enraged general suddenly grabbed his own throat as he choked. She noticed how not only was he choking but he was lifted slightly off the floor. His words and his defiance erased in mere seconds as his life was being cut from him and she looked to Kylo, anger, and rage etched across his face and she feared him. 

“Our supreme leader is dead,” Kylo said his rage unchecked as his enemy drop to his knees in front of them. He wanted to kill him. Hux had long been a stinging thorn in his side for years. 

The General's face was going red and purple on the edges and Rey could see him struggle to live and speak in his own defense. “Long live the Supreme Leader.” 

Rey shook where she stood and wondered if she would witness, first hand, Kylo kill a man who was weaker than him, defenseless. She feared he was too far gone and mad as his grandfather had been. 

“Ben,” she whispered barely a sound. Hoping to stop her heart from breaking as she witnesses him killing another innocent. She could imagine Han in Hux’s place and it threatened to break any faith she had in the man who she herself had chosen to help just a short time ago. 

Kylo flinched slightly and his eye squinted as he continued to force choke the General as if conflicted between his many desires and needs. He knew Rey was afraid and that made his breath come back. He had not realized he was holding it and Hux gasped and collapsed prostrate before them. 

“Get the ship back into formation,” Kylo ordered with harsh enunciation to drive home how serious this order was. His arm shook with the extent of his rage at the still prone general. 

Choking and gasping Hux tried to gain his footing again. “Yes Supreme leader,” he whispered as he tripped and crawled a moment as he fled the terrifying Dark Force Lord. 

Kylo let out a shaking breath and he closed his eyes. His mind moving a mile a minute. 

Rey reached for his arm with her heavily shackled ones. He flinched away from her. 

“No,” he said coldly. Taking her arm roughly he glared. “Never say my birth name in front of anyone. If it slips it is only in front of me,” he said with nearly the same rage he had unleashed on Hux but at least he wasn’t choking her. 

Her jaw hardening and her eyes wide she bowed her head slightly. She wanted to calm his anger but she knew it wasn’t going to happen soon.

Kylo turned. “I have no place to put you.” he flexed his hands as if choking was not a normal part of the force he used and that it might have actually hurt his hand. 

She looked around. “What did General Hux mean by others?” she asked recalling that Hux implied there were other rebels on the ship. 

Kylo looked at her and pursed his lips. “Seems you did not come alone?” he asked her trying to search her face for any sign of recognition. 

Frowning hard she shook her head. “I came alone, but the Resistance may have sent someone.” she felt panic rise. “You were engaged in a battle, I didn’t expect all this happening right now.” 

Kylo notably relaxed as he saw now that the two were not mutually connected. “Your friend FN-2187 was accompanied by another. A woman.”  
  


Rey looked confused. “A woman?” she shook her head. “Please let me see Finn.” 

Kylo’s jaw tensed. “Perhaps.” he sighed. “We will see how well you act to earn the privilege.” Sighing he took her by the elbow and dragged her with him roughly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is trying to secure his leadership position in the First order but he can't do that with her around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited May 21, 2020

After maneuvering her by the neck to an area near to the throne room but mercifully untouched by the depressurization she marveled at the wide circular empty space with red and black columns and ahead of it two large black doors. Punching in a code Kylo waited till both slid open and he shoved her inside. His gloved hand finally lifting from her with a harsh and final squeeze, leaving her bruised and aching. 

Turning to face him she recalled him shoving her in a closet just moments before. At least that time he had been far more gentle. This time she was in electric force binders and more vulnerable than she had been before and utterly at his mercy. 

He looked sad, and worried but also deeply upset about all that had just happened. 

“I need to deal with the consequences of all this now alone,” he said clenching his jaw. “It should be us dealing with this fall out together.” he squinted at her angrily and he looked to the room then back to her. “No one will bother you in here,” he said. “I will be back shortly.” he closed the door and punched in a code to override all other codes programming the door to his own specifications. 

Rey looked around the room shaken trying to take in her surroundings. The room was very large and had for most of its length a large curved window two levels high. She could see the planet that the Resistance was taking shelter on, but the Flagship of the resistance, the Raddus remained immobile and she wondered what was happening. Was it disabled? 

She could see no cannon firing. It was still. Shakily she looked searchingly, her senses alert and moved further into the chamber and noticed a large round bed with dark black silken sheets. 

Rey approached it cautiously. It was the largest bed she had ever seen and had only a short sloped black headboard glossy under the soft lighting. 

The sheets were shining and reflective despite its darkness. 

Rey’s hand floated nervously in the binders wanting to feel it, but afraid somehow. It coiled in the pit of her stomach. Swallowing she dropped both hands and the tips of her fingers made contact with the sheet. 

Living the harsh life she had, the softest things known to her was sand and that was quite rough. These sheets weren’t anything like the ravaged surface of Jakku, but they were both equally barren.

Moving her fingers across the edge she found the slippery texture did not appeal as much to her as she thought it would against her fingers. In a way it felt slimy and disgusting. 

Forgetting the bed she continued her exploration of the space. There was a door near the entrance and she put her hands up together to touch the pad to open the door. It hissed and she entered the most equipped refresher she had ever been in. 

Looking at a panel along the wall she wondered what every gadget did and touched a bright blue button and the frosted glass door opened and she looked into the largest sonic shower she had ever seen. There was also a large black glass tub next to it, obviously built to accommodate the large frame of Snoke. Everything in the room was built for someone larger and she realized she was in the former Supreme Leaders' private quarters. 

Everything was dark from the polished floor to the walls and formal dining table. The black void of space as it’s back dropping. 

Standing alone shackled she felt she was really and truly on the dark side of the force. Her lip trembled and she crumpled to the floor helplessly recalling how it all went wrong. 

What had she done? 

Collapsing in a heap near the large window she looked out at the void before her. She wanted to feel something other than the crushing expression of defeat that coursed through her being. 

Kylo wasn’t who she thought he was. He wasn’t able to change. 

When their bare fingers touched she had seen a lie. A trick of the dark side to cloud her vision just like Luke warned her. 

Banging her head on the floor lightly she breathed in deep the emotion of utter defeat. She was his now to use and abuse. She should have foreseen this. Luke had…

Shame burned her cheeks and she moaned in despair. 

A long while later she was roused from her strange catatonic state by the sound of someone on the other side of the door. The buttons were being pushed but it did not open. She moved to listen and was only mildly tempted to see if she could open it. Maybe it was Finn and they would try to escape. 

That bright thought was smothered by another. The statement by Kylo that they made a deal and if she broke it neither of them would like the outcome. 

She could hear cursing on the other side and she recognized it to be the voice of General Hux. For some reason he wanted inside and she wasn’t about to let that happen. She knew he wanted her dead where Kylo….he just simply wanted her. 

If she wasn’t going to be his apprentice or his partner what could he want with her? 

She groaned as she moved back from the door as silently as she could. She did not want to alert anyone that she was there. She did not imagine Kylo would say what he did with her. How would Hux know she was there unless he was told she was? 

Banging started on the door but it was weak and frustrating. Shakily she leaned against the far window and watched from the far reach of the entrance. Unless he tried explosives the interior of her shelter would not be invaded. 

She had lost track of how much time passed. It was still disorienting with regards to the perception of the passing of hours in space but she knew it had to have been a number of them since her stomach was rioting and she wanted to tend to her upper right arm but being bound as she was this made the task impossible. Using the refresher was as well with her wrists in binders though she could hold on a while longer. 

Powerful fatigue fell upon her eventually and she slumped over to the side with her back still to space as sleep tried to drown out her physical and mental discomfort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is tying up loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously am LOVING your comments guys! I need it to drive me.
> 
> I hope you all noticed this work finally has a name. I hope you like it. ;)

Kylo’s black leathered glove hesitated unsteady above the coded key pad to Snoke’s former chamber. He could see damage had been done and had wondered where Hux had gone shortly after another very physical incident in the counsel chamber. The yellow snake had slipped off after the briefing with his new personnel of commanders and generals and he suspected he had come here but had been unable to gain access. 

Convincing the generals had been easy with Hux moaning in pain on the floor. The creature now silent about his different opinions after publicly enduring a third force choking that night from his new Supreme Leader. But Kylo didn’t stop there, he forcibly slammed the smaller man hard against the wall and the heads of the Starships devisions remained stoic to the mans whimpers. 

The board room was largely silent and he knew he had broken some bones inside the retched fool. 

Throwing the pathetic man against the wall had been a harsh, even brutal message of strength to those who might question Kylo Ren of his absolute power. 

The crown jewel of the galaxy, the Supremacy was now his though a remarkable turn of events. 

It took tedious hours to evaluate damages of the foolhardy battle and account for the loss of the former leader. Now with Kylo in place he was far more present to handle issues and make decisions without waiting for leave from Snoke. The former Supreme Leader preferred to lurk in the shadows pulling Hux and himself as his personal pets and puppets. But the present one would stand in the light and consume it. 

The rebel prisoners had been put away, and at the moment torture had been suspended. Kylo's excuse to all present was that they were preparing for hyper space. Hux wanted to be the one to do it torture confessions, but Kylo made it clear that he was not to go near any of them. The rebels well being was entirely in his own hands and not anyone else in the First Order. 

Kylo knew that keeping the rebel prisoners could be a key tactic to getting Rey to finally see sense and consent to his vision. 

But what did he expect? When he wanted to teach her it was just that… but when he offered his hand to her Kylo wasn’t entirely sure what he offered but he knew he wanted companionship. Someone who understood his suffering like she had. 

Rey’s power inside her was unlike anything he had encountered and being in her proximity brought a certain measure of peace to his mind unlike anything he ever experienced. But not right now. 

His mind wandered back to the commanders and he sighed from weariness. There had been only a little push back with some thinking the rebellion would be easy to destroy and were confused by the fact that they were not perusing the Resistance Transports on to the surface of the planet with AT-AT’s and heavy artillery. 

Kylo just told them them that he understood their logic but that the evacuation transports were minor in comparison to what they had been just a day before after they had blasted two thirds of their numbers out of existence. 

Battles needed to be won over time, not in a day. Just like his battle with Rey, it was still going on. He would break her. His battle was right there, not on the surface of the planet. 

His hand shook slightly as he punched in the new 20 digit code. He had wanted it to be hard to get inside. Rey was in danger until his reign was secured and that would be a while yet. 

The doors opened with a hiss and he stepped over the threshold. Kylo was not often in the chamber but now that it was his he entered without reservation as he had needed before tonight. 

He had expected Rey to be laying on the bed instead he found the round object vacant and he turned to look, his anger rising as he feared she was not there, that she had broken her agreement with him. That emotion relaxed measurably as his eyes found her form crumpled on the floor in the farthest corner of the room where the large window met the metal. 

Striding to her Kylo approached her carefully. As he knelt down he took care to not make a noise with the leather he wore. He wanted this moment undisturbed.

Rey was so much smaller than he was and looked so young laying on the floor like a child who had played too hard and fell asleep in the most extreme place. How old was she? 

He had little time before to look at her, but now his mood softened as he took his time. Seeing her before him so vulnerable and relaxed took away a small measure of his anger over her refusals of his propositions time and time again. 

Swallowing hard he pulled at his glove and inched his fingers out. Once free he fearfully reached out to lightly push a small strand of hair that had escaped her small half updo. The color was dark but not like his own black. It was a muddy brown that he considered a warmer hue. 

Pulling his shaking hand back as she stirred a fraction. He put his hand to his mouth in thought and sighed heavily. Today had not really gone as planned, but there were victories. She had after all begged him for something on her knees. The thought brought a sliver of a smile to his eyes, but not his lips. He never smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence hung in the chamber and the new Supreme Leader Kylo wasn’t sure he should break it. Standing above her he looked around the room that was now his own. It was sparse and he would need his things that he was familiar with here now since he was taking possession of the First Order. He had already arranged others to fetch his things and have them brought. They would be here soon. 

Looking at the young woman on the floor looking more girl than woman or enemy he fought an inner battle. Torn debating between leaving her or picking her up and placing her on the bed but he felt that kind of gesture gave the wrong impression. To feel her weight in her arms like he had when he had first captured her. Convince himself that she was real after her being a royal pain in his side helping to protect a certain BB- Unit from First Order capture. 

Glaring at her Kylo shook his head as he let our a deep breath. Unable to think clearly as he tried to figure out what happened next. He couldn’t decide. 

What would help him get what he wanted, and what exactly was he wanting? 

How could he convince her to stay at his side and join him in ruling? 

He wasn’t particularly skilled at having friends but influencing people was no problem with the use of the force unfortunately he could not use such influence against her anymore. 

Making his decision he went to the door and pressed a large square button to call for service. As he waited he pulled off his other glove and placed them on the long table between the refresher and the entrance. Loosening his buckle at his waist he took it off and laid it down next to the gloves. Opening a drawer quietly, he slipped his grandfathers lightsaber inside and locked the cubby with the force. He was not about to give it back to her. If she had another saber it would be one of her own and it would glow a fierce red like the fire he saw inside her. 

A quiet chime sounded and he looked to Rey to see if it stirred her. Satisfied she was undisturbed he opened the door allowing interaction with the man who took care of the domestic affairs of the Supreme Leader. 

“Supreme Leader, what is it you need?” a uniformed man asked. His name was Brookings if memory served and was once the domestic servant of the former Supreme Leader updated on the change of leadership. 

“Brookings, correct?” Kylo asked quietly. 

“Yes, how may I be of service?” he asked formally looking beyond him to Rey laying on the floor. For all the domestic servant knew she was dead. 

Rey now stirred and could hear talking and she opened her eyes a fraction and could see Kylo had returned. Turning her head she tried to crack it a little as she moved slowly to sit up with her still bound wrists.

Kylo stood straight but there was a something about how he was holding his posture. It looked forced and she wondered why. “I need a small cot, with a comfort pad and it’s own linen and covers.” He directed. “Also a plain change of clothes for her.”

Brookings brow went up. “Is there any preference to taste of style? Underthings meant to stir the blood?” he asked. 

Rey could hear the implication in the question and she saw Kylo hesitate and this shocked her. 

Kylo shook his head after pausing a while. “Anything decent and without accentuation of assets I think.” he said coldly. “Conservative.” he added lastly.

Brookings nodded. “And what about your linens Sir, to you have a preference fo fabric, Supreme Leader Snoke preferred silk but not all like silk.” 

Kylo nodded. “The Nabooian fennel weave would be preferred if you have any.” It had been the linen he used in his own chamber but the bed here was much larger and a completely different shape. 

The man nodded. “Good sir, for her linens as well?” He asked.   
Kylo shrugged. “Fine.” ,

“Should I also have a meal sent, or two?” he asked. 

Kylo nodded. “Something that will keep if left uneaten for a few hours.” 

The attendee left and Kylo shut and sealed the door. It wasn’t entirely safe for either of them yet. 

Turning he found that she had sat up from the glossy black floor and their eyes met in the gloom of the overly large space. The silence between them hung like a stretching metal coil laid straight taut to the point of breaking. 

“You can stand.” he finally said. 

His voice low she felt drawn in to its tone. She hung on his every word when he spoke and it grated her nerves to the point of exhaustion. 

“Finn-“ she started to ask. Questions spilled into her mind now forgetting her physical needs before the needs of her heart. 

Kylo shook his head. “Your friend is well. Being kept in better circumstances than either of them should be allowed, but that is for your pleasure.” he turned and looked around trying to ease the tension he felt. 

She looked out at where the planet should be and it was no longer there. 

“The Resistance?” she asked. 

Kylo glared. “Your precious Resistance is in what ever condition you last saw them in.” he moved to sit. Today had taxed every ounce of control he possessed. 

She closed her eyes breathed out relieved. “Thank you.” she whispered without looking at him. 

Turning to the little voice he gazed at her fragile form still on the floor, bound by the binders that he had left her in and he suddenly felt a little guilty. It had been six hours of that and he was sure she seemed uncomfortable. He could feel it radiating off her. 

“Come here.” he ordered and she struggled to her feet since she felt sore from laying on the hard ground. 

Standing Kylo pulled the binders from her and he watched her rub them. He knew they could hurt but he was not expecting the pain he felt now in his own wrists. Perhaps some sort of sympathetic phenomena related to their bond. 

She looked at him curiously and he pulled his walls over his mind because he felt her probing as he was known to. He knew what it felt like.

The chime sounded and both seemed surprised by it. It had been a scant three minutes since Brookings had left. 

“Sit on the bed and look like a prisoner.” he told her. 

She scoffed. “That wont be very hard.” she told him. 

Kylo glared at her and shook his head. “Face it… You are not really being treated as the First Order demands. So act like you are.” 

“Why?” she asked. 

Kylo felt his pulse rise and he was half tempted to slap her for her cheek but something about that thought felt wrong when it came to her. They had already been enemies who fought in combat, each cutting some blood from the other. Each bearing a scar they had given the other. He didn’t want that to continue. If they were to fight he wanted it to be them back to back guarding the other like it had been earlier that night. 

Pushing the button the door opened and a team of people stood outside it in the circular gathering chamber outside of the private quarters. Some carried his personal items from his old room, where others had empty boxes to collect the clothing of Snoke who would no longer have need of his. 

Rey watched as the attendees did not acknowledge her, they regarded Kylo with a bow and waited for permission to enter. Once permitted they moved quickly fist emptying things and replacing them with a large wardrobe of black. 

“Get up.” Kylo ordered still angry from just moments before. Impatient to be alone again he moved to grab her by the neck to facilitate the room attendants to finish their job as quickly as possible so that they were unobserved. 

She winced and looked at him angrily. 

“Stop.” she whispered. 

He squeezed harder. “You don’t make the rules here.” he said through clenched teeth. His bare hand touched her now and with one breath he was seeing her mind and she was seeing his. 

Feeling burned he let her go as they started to absorb what the other felt about the vision. He wasn’t about to let her see his thoughts when he had hardly processed the vision. It was similar to when they they were barged in on by Luke a day before. Only this time the vision was different.

Neither looked at the other shame blossoming on both their faces, but nothing was said about it. 

Within five minutes the cot was set up and his things were now there. Last attendee wheeled in a larger item. A black column with a mangled mask. 

Rey’s breath hitched in her throat. It was Vaders mask. 

Kylo cleared his throat and pointed to placing it near the large wall to his left and they moved as quickly as they could without being sloppy. The attendants finished the duties and left the food at the table. The smells made Rey’s stomach groan and she looked at it with longing. 

Kylo stopped the main attendant Brookings with the power of the force freezing the man in place. 

“Is there anything else sir?” he asked confused and frightened by the force used on him. 

Kylo nodded. “Yes, I need you to taste the food.” He said wary of poison. “And hers.” 

The attendant nodded understanding and went to the plate and took a small bite from both and stood an uncomfortable customary two minutes before the Supreme Leader was satisfied that there was no danger. 

Once the man was dismissed Kylo secured the door and turned to Rey who stood staring at the food her stomach growling. 

“Eat.” he said harshly and with impatience as he turned to go to the refresher. “I will be out shortly.” 

Rushing to the plate with Kylo’s back turned she inhaled the food. Every last bite that was meant for her portion. It all tasted so good but she hardly spent any time enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey felt guilty for not savoring the real food. She had rarely had such an opportunity to enjoy but she could not help the hunger that had started to eat her insides. She had no idea what the food she consumed was, but it had left a salty taste in her mouth and the texture had not been slimy as most things were when going down. So often she only ate rations on Jakku and Resistance chow. 

Once she had consumed all that was there for her she left the cover on Kylo Ren’s and went to sit on the cot he had sent for. She had been relieved that he had asked for it. But as she sat she still felt the overwhelming need to use the refresher. Her bladder was as full as possible now with the food she had consumed putting pressure on her digestive track. 

Sighing heavily she swung her feet impatiently while she waited for him to come out. Waiting… again. Why hadn’t she just told him before that she desperately needed to go. A blush formed on her cheeks. 

Why was she so embarrassed about this? 

Because it was intimate. It was a need, and she didn’t want to be vulnerable around him. She couldn’t let him see her struggle. But now though a very strange agreement she was his captive, and her needs had to be met by him unless she pushed back at him. 

The hiss of the refresher room door closing behind him made him close his eyes as he stood unseen by anyone for a moment in time. The vision he had just seen gave him more than a pause. He opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror and shook. The lost look behind his eyes made him feel weak. No it was the vision that he had seen that had done that. 

She had seemed equally disturbed too. What did she see? Could he give voice to the question. He feared it. If she had seen what he had would she accept it? 

Shaking his head he yanked off his dark over shirt showing the dark one beneath and tossed it down the shute. The next one followed the other seconds later without lingering. 

His shaking hand went to the top of his waist band and he cursed yanking them off too, stripping himself fully he went into the sonic shower and punched the button to start the five minute process. His mind raced as the heat and vibrations went across his back and arms. It would have been relaxing if his mind was not so focused on the woman in his new chamber. 

When he stepped out he tried to focus on the task. His night clothes had been put in the refresher in a cabinet and he pulled out the black pants. Much more relaxed than what he wore during the day and a black shirt and pulled them on quickly. 

Stepping out he found her crossing her legs uncomfortably and he sensed her attempts at hiding her discomfort. 

“Use the refresher.” he said. He did not betray the disappointment in himself for not allowing her to see to her needs first since they were obviously more pressing than his had been. 

Rey ran to the refresher with her legs clamped together making her weave strangely past him and he felt a tug at the corner of his mouth watching her try to not look so desperate. 

As the door hissed closed behind her Kylo stood just outside of it and heard her moan relieved from inside. Something about the sound triggered something inside him and his stomach stirred. He knew now what he wanted. It wasn’t just her power, or companionship…he wanted something deeper. Primal even. 

His mind thought of his vision and knew it was telling him a possible future. A future that path would lead him to. Did he want it as much as his body seemed to respond to the idea? 

Rey washed her hands and face and tried to straighten her hair for a moment as she looked at herself in the mirror. This morning she had been with Luke, but now she was worlds, and universes away from that. 

With a heaving sigh she exited and found Kylo standing with a bundle in his arms. “These are for you to wear. Use the sonic shower.” he told her. His tone seemed strange and strained as he did not meet her eyes. She wondered if it was shame or confusion she saw and tried to reach out with the force but felt blocked. 

His demeanor was so different from what it had been before the attendants had come. She had seen it in his eyes. He had wanted to lash out at her, but he had not. 

She reached out hesitantly and looked at him all clean and fresh from the wash and she found he did not resemble the man she had feared. The man who had almost hit her. Kylo.

She did not say thank you and was careful to take the bundle without touching him. She had not had time to reflect on what she had seen because she was so caught up in having to pee but now the vision was rebranded before her eyes. 

She had never seen him smile and in the vision he was smiling and something else she was pained to dwell on. Something with little hands and sweet hair rolls reminiscent of her own. 

She dashed from him and retreated inside the refresher grateful for another reprieve from seeing him. 

Inside she dropped to her knees and then adjusted to sit on her rear. Before long she was leaning her back against the wall as she tried to think about what the vision was. It couldn’t be what she saw. Maybe it was a trick, or the dark side clouding her mind again. 

Rey had no notion of how much time had passed before the door opened without a courtious knock. But she was not all that bothered since she had not even undressed. 

“You wish to stay filthy. with blood on you and your shoulder unattended?” he asked bluntly. 

She did not look up to him or acknowledge him. She wasn’t ready. 

“I know you hear me Rey.” his voice was calm, even gentle. 

She sighed. “I will.” she told him. “I just wanted a moment to gather my thoughts.” she said still staring ahead of her and not looking at him. 

“You didn’t do that in the last six hours?” he asked. Wasn’t fair of him to say because he himself was still coming to terms with the new turn of events. 

Rey then looked up. “Have you gathered yours in that time?” she asked pointedly. 

Her question was a challenge. One that he would meet honestly and without losing the upper hand. “No. But I have been far more busy putting out fires to keep us both alive.” he said. “Now, I don’t wish to be angry but we should talk but after your body has been washed and wounds tended.” he said looking to her arm with it filleted open near the shoulder. 

She glanced at it when she saw his eyes had moved. “Oh.” she said now moving her opposite hand up to inspect it. 

“Don’t touch it.” he warned. “Just wash.” 

He said turning and leaving her with the hiss of the door ending the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Entering the sonic shower she took note on how many settings there were and tried to find the on button, but when she did it blasted scalding water on her and she screamed out and swore. Trying to avoid another blast she pressed it again only to have it steam longer and she screamed out again. 

She did not hear Kylo enter or that he was on the other side of the door. 

“It’s the round dial.” he said calmly not knowing how much his voice startled her. He could see her pink and tan silhouette and he felt a tightness consume his entire body. “I use a very hot setting. Perhaps too hot for what you are accustomed.” 

She tried to cover herself inside the shower but she knew he could see the outline of her so she remained as balled up and hunched over as she could. 

“I never used a sonic shower.” she said through the door. 

Kylo grabbed a towel and opened the door with her shrieking.

Avoiding her figure he tossed the towel at her. “Cover yourself.” Kylo commanded and looked into the shower panel and changed the settings for her. 

“Here you press this when you want to start.” he told her meeting her eyes now that she had covered her front from his gaze. Rey's hair fell around her shoulders and she stood in a most defensive position and he could not move for a second as he looked at her from head to foot. Her two hands crossed in front of her covering the towel over every inch she could manage. Her feet and toes even positioned awkwardly. 

Clearing his throat a moment later he knew he did not have his guard up and he was relieved that neither did she. She wasn’t probing either. Backing out he closed the door almost reluctantly but he made sure it was firm. 

“Just leave the towel in there.” He said finally as he braced himself against the now closed sonic shower door. “I will come in after and clean it up.” he managed finally and pushed himself back with restraint. 

She could not muster a thank you. She just wanted him out of there. 

Stepping out of the refresher she felt the cold on her feet since she wasn’t wearing her boots. He seemed to have taken them while she was indisposed along with her other clothes. She did not mind for the moment because she had other pressing concerns and other clothing to cover herself with.

Leaving the refresher meant another interaction with him and she was not ready for that but she knew to put it off would invite him to barge in again. 

Looking down at the dark cloth Rey wore she glared at the dark threads and cursed. Mercifully the clothing he gave her covered her well and she felt the cleanest she had ever been. The air drying at the end had been strange but it was useful. Her hair was only mildly damp and she let it hang down instead of pinning it up. She would once if fully dried. 

“So you managed.” he said from the table as he stood having finished his meal. She noticed that he placed his napkin folded back beside his plate. He had been trying to eat and she had disturbed that. 

“You should eat.” she whispered and stood rooted. 

He shook his head. “I have had enough. I don’t have much of an appetite. We need to talk.” he said with a frustrated look. 

“Fine.” she replied. 

Kylo looked her over and motioned her to come. “Sit, we will talk civilized. Like when you told me about what you saw in the cave.” he said. 

Rey took one step hesitantly, then another and another to come around to the opposite side of the table and sat reservedly in place as he joined her in the same actions. 

“Okay.” he took a deep breath and looked at her expectantly. 

Rey realized he wasn’t sure what to say but sensed that something needed to be said. “So what is our agreement?” she asked. “We didn’t have time to iron out the particulars.”

He looked down and swallowed. “You stay here and learn.” 

Shaking her head she tried to shut that down. “I already have a teacher.” 

He scoffed. There was no humor to it. She found his contempt in that statement and she took a heavy sigh. 

“I have nothing to learn from Kylo Ren.” she said. “We have been over this.” 

“Fine then think you are learning it from Ben.” he slammed his hand down hard but it did not rattle the solid affixed table. Somethings in this place were probably unbreakable she marveled. 

She was not afraid of his anger, just his use of physical force. She had promised to cooperate and she had her friend Finn’s life in her hands and another woman she did not know. 

“I will teach you both the light and the dark of the force.” he said seriously having taken a moment to relax. “Rey, I am not your enemy. We could be so much more than that.” 

She blushed and looked at him squarely. “I will agree to learn some things from you if you tell me this.” she said crossing her arms. The movement pulled at her wound and she winced. 

“What do you wish to know?” he asked genuinely intrigued. 

She swallowed. “I saw something when you-“ she touched her neck which still pained her. “I need you to tell me what you saw.” she said. 

He looked away from her and shook his head. “Don’t make me speak of it.” he said seriously for it was not something he wanted to put to voice. 

She shrugged. “Then I will stay as per our agreement, but I won’t learn the force from you.” she said resolved. 

He shook his head. “You will learn from me. And I from you.” he said coldly. “Our skill with the saber is probably not what it should be, as it had been in the past when the Jedi Order were strong and actually trained properly for combat. It will be good to train and build our skills together. Explore the force with me.” he said his hands under the table now. 

She thought for a long moment and then met his eyes. “Not until you tell me what you saw.” 

He clenched his jaw obviously not wishing to put words to the vision. “You tell me first.” 

She looked away and then back to him as if also just as hesitant to share her side but then faced him seriously drawing courage, not wishing to show weakness though she knew it was. “I saw you embracing a little girl.” she said finally as her eyes met his.”She had little buns.” She wanted to add that they looked very much like her own. 

His mouth went dry and he stood as he turned away from her. 

“You were smiling and I never saw you do that.” she confessed to his dark back her voice was soft now in thought of the vision. It was a happy one and she didn’t know how she felt about under the cloud of imprisonment and forced education of dark force knowledge. 

His back was to her as he took in the concept of her vision and he could almost see the same now in his head. Little buns in dark hair with pale skin and he winced painfully.

“Now it is your turn.” she said redirecting him. 

Kylo resigned to the deal turned to face her slowly and looked at her with emotion she could not label. She wanted to classify it as hunger but surely it was not that. 

“I saw you.” he said finally, feeling his throat tighten. “You were carrying a child.” he sighed and looked at his hand recalling the hand that cradled and rubbed the swollen form with reverence and need. 

She looked at him in shock but at the same time she knew it even before she asked. She had a vision of a child and he had one as well. It had been theirs. the one they either were to make or it was just a trick… Something left over from Snoke's meddling. 

She stood and turned from him to the window. “So is that what this is about?” she asked. “You want me to-“ she could not even voice it. 

He moved closer to her and stood beside her but she was still turned away closed off from him save the sound of his voice. 

“Rey, I had no other plan. I just want to train you and have you join me. This connection you and I have should not be ignored. I know you feel it too.” he said and reached for her covered and clothed arms and turned her to face him. “Rey.” His touch was gentle and didn’t make skin contact so no vision came. 

She looked up to him confused and frowned. “Ben.” she whispered. “I will not join you against the rebellion.” 

He shook his head. “The rebellion is a problem and I will deal with them myself. I don’t need you to stand with me against them. I want you for what comes after.”

“For after you destroy the rebellion? Kill your mother?” Thinking she bit her lip. He did not respond to that last statement and her shoulders sagged in confusion and defeat.  
“I need to think on this.” she sighed and felt tired. Weary in mind and spirit. 

He nodded. “Fine.” Looking at her arm he recalled her wound. “I sent for a medic droid. It will be coming shortly. It is clear on the other side of the ship.” he explained. 

She just walked a distance away from him. 

Suddenly she turned and looked at him. “Why are you handling me so roughly?” she asked. Her neck still hurt and it was because of his abuse. 

Kylo’s temper rose a fraction but one breath quelled it. “It is to protect both of us.” he told her. 

He backed away from her and shook his head. “I just took control of the First Order. They hate Rebels and in fact the storm troopers are programed to kill them on the spot. Your friend is the only one I know of that was resistant to the process Hux manages.” 

A dawning of understanding lit inside her head and she continued listening, as she opened her mind up to his perspective. 

“If they knew what had happened I could have a full rebellion on my hands and the First Order would be run by someone far worse than myself.” he explained, his voice low. 

Crossing her arms in thought Rey turned to him. “You could not have come with me, could you?” she asked. “Even if you wanted to?” 

Kylo nodded and his tense neck ached to be cracked. “You think I am a monster. Full of darkness. I am…” he said simply. “I know who I am and what I have to do. But Hux is far worse and technically this is his army.” he looked sad. “I am the only one left now to check his hunger for power and war glory.”

“Why don’t you just kill him?” she asked. 

He nodded. “I will, but not before I have full control of the First Order. I am Supreme Leader but it was through a coup. It could happen to me and if it does there will be no help for your or your friends or the rebellion. He will inflict far worse upon the reaches of the galaxy.” 

Rey, processing all the new information sat on her cot and remained deep in thought while Kylo moved to the large bed and sat opposite her. She was not close. In fact she was a good few strides from him but they both regarded each other seriously as they thought of the situation. 

Breaking the silence again she looked at him. Her gaze unwavering. “Why didn’t you kill me?” she asked. “Once the deed was done I felt you open yourself to me and I did not sense conflict in regards to my life.” 

He nodded. “There is something between us. I felt it first when I took you and searched your mind. I told you then to not be afraid but I was.” he admitted. 

She shook her head. “You were afraid you were not going to be as strong as Vader.” 

He shrugged. “I probably wont.” he looked glum at the thought but not as bothered as he had been. “I was afraid of what I felt when the connection of our minds met. When I search other people the connections are weak and I have to take time to sift through clouded memories and thoughts. Yours connected to me and I could see your memories like they were my own.” he was looking at his hands now. “That scared me, but I wanted to understand it.”

Rey swallowed. She didn’t want to admit that she had a similar feeling and it disgusted her. A man so awful and heinous felt like some sort of a match to her. 

How could they be? He was a Dark force lord even if he wasn’t as far gone as being a Sith and she wanted the light… 

But in the cave she knew the darkness called to her much like this gravitation between her and Kylo Ren. 

It seemed they both felt the call and saw how it fit. But why?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was terribly conflicted about this chapter and the content. I feel like things are moving so fast and I want it to slow down but the situation seems to be snowballing into a pacing of it's own.
> 
> (EDIT) so sorry for uploading a repeat chapter. This has been corrected.

Silence stretched into more than fifteen minutes before the med bots arrived and Kylo stood to allow it in. 

There was no person with them and they went about going straight to her as if already well prepped. 

“Why so many?” she asked. 

Kylo turned to face her. “You need a physical. Make sure you are in peak health.” 

She frowned confused. 

“I will step out while you-“ he said uncomfortably. “Please come and get me in the refresher when you are finished.” 

He went to the refresher to allow her some privacy his mind racing. He was coming to realize and understand what he wanted. A companion, a friend he thought madly as his hands rand through the sides of his hair and rubbed his face and leaned into the mirror. He wanted a lover. 

Thoughts strayed to that mound that held life and suddenly he wanted it more than power, control, the First Order, all of it. He wanted what a child would represent, a unity between them. Their bond was something but he knew how she fought it, while he tried to understand it. 

She would not fight it if he could gain that intimacy. 

Rey was confused when he left but then she understood why after her shoulder was tended and the nerve check was done. The beeping and sounds one unit made she understood. 

“You want me to what?” she asked. 

The unit threw a series of responses and she shook her head. “No, I don’t need that.” 

It argued with her and she stomped over to the refresher. 

“Finished?” he asked. “Already?” 

She glared. “Do you know what that bot wants to do with that wand?” she asked him pointing to the protrusion from the unit in question. 

“What the Gyna Bot?” his brow knitted together with confusion. “It is a physical. Haven’t you ever had that checked?” 

She shook her head angry. “No you perverted monster!” 

He looked to the bots. “Have they tended to everything else?” 

She squinted. “My cuts have been tended the bruising will ease if you don’t keep inflicting abuse upon me.” she chided. 

He frowned. “Bruising?” 

She turned and showed him under her hair and his reached up to touch it but did not wish to trigger another vision just yet. 

“I had to make it look real.” he said softly. Now that he understood his mind he wanted to try to be gentle. Wanted to curb his rough edges. 

She turned and glared. “What about when you wanted to hit me just a while ago.” she accused but was not sure if that was really what she felt. It was a gamble. 

“How did you-“ he started. 

She huffed. “I knew it!” she launched fist at him and it met him squarely in the face.

He naturally went to cradle his nose and looked at her shocked. “You could have broke my nose.” 

She smirked and looked at him smugly. “Well then you are lucky. I’m normally quite good at breaking noses.” she said. 

He dabbed at the weak trickle of blood coming to his finger and he looked at her seriously and moved on her. 

“Leave.” he ordered the med bots. 

They all filed out as he grabbed her face and mashed his lips against hers. She pushed back but was assaulted with visions of them tangled in bed and her body froze allowing his mouth to press hopefully against hers. 

Finally stopping he pulled back. “Rey, it does not need to be unpleasant.” he whispered. “Please try to see.” he begged. 

She pushed back the visions still playing in her head and she shook under his hands. 

Looking at her frightened for he felt his anger rise along his hunger and want. “Is it really so bad?” he shouts. “Me?” 

Rey turned. “I-“ she tried. “It’s too fast. It’s too much.” she said. “I can’t” 

His eyes were cold now. “Fine.” he said and turned.

After regarding her a long moment he cursed. “Im going to bed.” he said. “Don’t try to kill me in my sleep.” he told her. 

She shook her head. “I wouldn’t.” 

He scoffed in disbelief. “Wouldn’t you?” he asked. 

She shook at the thought. “I could never kill you.” 

He glared. “I could not kill you either. That is why you are still living. DON’T YOU KNOW WHY?” He shouted. “By the FORCE Rey we are supposed to be together. You just saw it, I know you did.” 

She covered her ears and sat on the bed trying to think about her bodies reaction. She promised to never turn to the darkness and something like this she would regard as turning at least a little in that direction but as they kissed she saw so much light mixed among their limbs. 

She shook her head and tried to block him from her rioting mind, her body begged for more but her mind screamed against it. 

After he had turned off the lights to a low dim he climbed into the new bed. Larger than he had ever had and lonelier than ever. Rey was close but his back was turned to her. 

Rey looked at his back and saw how tense his form was and just waited till she was sure he was asleep. Once she knew he was she tiptoed over to gaze upon him. 

His breath was coming in deep slow movements and she just moved close to watch but found the innocence in sleep upon his face and it made her knees weak. 

She took a deep breath and moved to the bed and climbed under his covers. He did not stir and she fell asleep. 

It wasn’t long however before she felt movement next to her and she opened her eyes bleary and confused. Kylo was crying and fighting something. 

Reaching out her hand she put it near his temple as he trashed in his nightmare. She saw Han Solo before her and a flying Saber and they were all running together. He had turned but then in the next vision it was she who knelt before him and he cut her down. Only once he had done so he was so filled with loathing and regret, far more than he felt when he killed his father. He wanted to die. He would join her because they belonged together. Taking his saber he closed his eyes and killed Snoke before allowing the Red Guards to kill him. 

In the dream he had chosen to kill her and in the end it had killed him. He was destroyed and the dark side nor the light won. 

Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she could see how much he felt. Why he could not kill her. He was very likely in love with her. Love could change everything if it were real. 

Reaching out she tried to touch his back and he flinched and turned. “Why are you here?” he asked. 

She looked at him and did not know how to answer. “I’m sorry.” she whispered. “I felt like….” 

He looked mad and needy. Grabbing her arm he pulled her to him and her body caved against him and he had her in his grip. He did not kiss her, he just looked into her eyes and memorized her face in the low light. 

“Rey,” he whispered. “I need you.” he said breathing in her sent. “Want you.” he breathed in her scent and crushed her against him.

She felt thrilled by his confession and she did not pull away. Despite the visions that came. 

“I killed you.” he cried. 

She shushed him. 

“Our child would never be.” he mumbled. 

Rey tried to sooth him but he just held her and the visions dimmed and faded now with only their singular moment in time. The future and the past fell from them as he cradled her and joined her again in bed. 

They did not push things. Both just reached for comfort of touch. It was a strange but they both felt whole for a moment just before they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The light of a bright white sun woke her as the UV shield dropped automatically and she found Kylo not beside her. She looked confused at the bed. The sheets were a dark grey and felt soft on her skin and she luxuriated in the smooth sensation for a while as she rose slowly. 

She turned however startled as the door hissed open. 

Sitting up Rey’s eyes met the smoldering ones of Kylo. Desire burned brightly there, now not shielded from her. She could see how much he wanted her and he wasn’t hiding it even a little. It wasn’t clouded with anger any longer either. 

“Sorry if you expected me to be here when you woke.” he said. “I slept very little last night. I was restless so I went to train and check things early.” he told her as he moved to the table. “Food will be coming shortly.” 

“Where are we?” she asked moving to the edge of the bed and touched her bare toes to the cold floor. 

Kylo looked out at the star shielded by a dark light panel. “We are nearing the core systems.” he said. “We have business in Coruscant educating you in the history of the Jedi order.” 

She yawned and stretched. “You will allow me to see Finn today right?” she asked. 

Kylo flexed his fingers. “No. Not just yet.” he shook his head. “Once we are more comfortable together.” 

She arched her brow. “Comfortable?” 

He pulled his gloves off and yanked his over shirt over his head. “Yeah. I don’t mean like that. I mean with the education.” he rolled his eyes. “We could sleep together a hundred times, it isn’t that. I need you receptive to what I want you to learn and if you are I will let you see him before I free him.” 

She smiled his back to her. “You will free him?” she asked. 

He nodded turning back around. “It is already arranged.” he looked at her. “I will release them on a neutral planet when it is time. For now I have let them be together. It seems the woman has feelings for your friend.” he shrugged. “He doesn’t know yet.” 

Rey frowned and squinted. “What is the woman’s name?” 

He frowned. “Rose.” he looked to her wondering if there was importance to the woman’s identity. “I was going to go to the refresher, do you need it first?” he asked yanking the next shirt off as he stood shirtless like he had when the force made them see each other at inopportune times. 

Rey looked away and shook her head.

Kylo nodded as he went into it himself but in there he was hurried. He wanted to spend more time with Rey without the haze of confusion between them. He hungered for it to be all settled but he knew it wasn’t. He knew how she still hesitated. 

Exiting just a scant few minutes after he had entered he came back into the room fully clothed in a second change of clothes.

“I had things brought so you could freshen yourself. I see you did not use them last night.” he said seeing she was making the bed. “You don’t have to do that.” he said dropping the towel down a shute in the wall. 

She shrugged. “Gives me something to do. Normally my life has been so busy and active upon rising.” she answered. “I’m not one to enjoy being idle.” 

He nodded. “You wont be soon.” he promised. “Your days will be very busy by my side.” 

She looked at him curiously. “How do you see this going?” she asked. “Between you and I?” 

He shrugged. “The resistance is all but defeated and licking their wounds on some small rim world. I don’t plan to concern myself over them for a time while you and I get to know one another.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not just going to go to bed with you.” 

His mouth curved into almost a smile and she felt her belly tighten in response. 

“You already did.” he said stepping to her. “You slept in my arms Rey.” 

She blushed and shook her head. “But we didn’t…” she protested. 

He shrugged and reached for her cheek and stroked it. No visions came but she felt something. 

“We didn’t need to. We did something deeper.” He said coming closer to her. “Stop fighting. I know you feel it too.” he said his neck bent to see into her eyes. “We are meant to be.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Meant to be.” she felt tears threaten to fall. “I’m not meant for anything. You said that yourself. I have no part in this story.” she said her lip trembling in response to the words that burned her that weren’t meant to sting lastingly. 

He shook his head. “You are a part of my story Rey.” he whispered. “I’m a part of yours. Don’t be afraid.” he said and crossed the distance and their lips met this time without force or urgency. 

Kylo tried to go slow. Gentle even but he could only restrain his desire so much. The hand that held her face was relaxed while the other was clenched at his side. Nails biting into his skin drawing a faint line of blood in the palm of his hand. 

He could hardly contain his relief when she kissed him back and he felt her mouth open under his and he exhaled as he let his clenched hand release and wrap around her back. 

Behind them the door chimed and he slowed the kiss but then chose to ignore the door. 

Rey on the other hand pushed back gently. “Kylo,” she started but he groaned and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“They could have waited.” he said his eyes shyly meeting hers. “I want to come back to this.” he said trying to be casual as he let her go and went to the door. 

Rey who did not wish to suffer abuse in front of witnesses ducked into the refresher and found things to use to freshen up. She did not think it necessary to go into the shower so she just washed her face and fixed her mussed hair and scrubbed her teeth. 

Emerging a few moments later she found the room was not full of people and Kylo sat at the table looking at his saber as if tinkering on it. 

“Will I get mine back?” she asked bluntly. 

He looked at her. “You mean my saber? It was my grandfathers and it should be mine.” he looked at her without anger. She found it strange how his attitude with her seemed to be changing with every interaction. He was softening. 

“It came to my call.” she challenged him. 

His eye twitched. She finally struck a nerve. “For reasons unknown.” he sighed. “I have a collection of kyber crystals. I intend on having you learn how to make one suited to your personality. I am not sure Luke ever taught you.” 

She sat down and saw covered plates and could smell the contents. It was real food again and she was excited to try it. 

He glanced to the plate. “Eat.” 

She opened the lid and dove in as the metal clattered on the table clumsily. 

“It’s not going anywhere.” he squinted as he watched her eat. 

She sighed with great drama and irritation. “What? You don’t like my Jakku manners?” she looked at him. “Im Jakku trash, a nobody. Why do I need to slow down?” 

He clenched his jaw not liking how she thought he felt about her background. “I wasn’t thinking about manners.” he said watching her mouth devour the food and he felt a rush to a junction just under the table between his legs and he groaned watching her stuff a second bite. “You eat like a starved person. I only wonder if you do other things with such enthusiasm.” his voice just a pitch louder than a whisper. 

She stopped and looked at him her mind appraising but she just went back to eating trying to push the effect his words had on her to the back of her mind. 

“So what am I supposed to be doing?” she asked while actively pushing food into her mouth as she spoke and Kylo still fixated on her lips. “I know I’m a prisoner but if my preference will be heard I would not like to just stay in this chamber however large as it may be.” 

He sighed and looked down. “Prisoner is just an act and being in here is for your protection. The first order cant get in without a cannon. It is the most fortified part of the ship.” he looked at her. “I will be taking you out if you like, but not right now. The ship is still in flux and I have had to be…Heavy handed in clarifying my right and control of the First Order.” he said implying violence and the use of the dark side to ensure her safety and his control of the Order. 

She frowned. “If I am in so much danger should I not have my saber back?” she asked. 

Kylo cleared his throat. “I have given it thought.” he shook his head in answer. 

She hit the table mimicking an act that was more to his style. “Kylo Ren, it is mine by my own right.” she shouted. 

He found his mouth turning into a smile. “Anger, rage,” he chuckled. “It’s not exactly the way of a Jedi.” 

She breathed deep focusing her rage and grabbed a big pice of meat and ripped it apart with her teeth and chewed it. “Shove your dark force up your backside Kylo.” 

He laughed and the sound disarmed her.

Kylo stopped and frowned. “What?” he asked and reached through the force into her mind and he found she was not blocking him. “Ah, you like my laugh.” 

Rey shook her head. “No, it’s just that I never heard it.” 

He stood and reached for her arm and yanked her up. “Well if things go well you will hear more.” he said leaning down and kissing her hard and he felt her melt under his hold.   
Rey managed to push him back. “You keep doing that.” she wiped her mouth. 

He nodded and touched both his hands on either side of her face. “I wont stop either.” his mouth dropped again. “I am like you only it’s not food I crave.” 

Shaking her head she pushed him back. “No. I can’t.” 

He dropped both his hands reluctantly. “You will. We both saw it.” He reminded her. 

She swallowed hard and she watched him don his Kylo Ren uniform and slip his gloves on. 

“Where are you going?” she asked suddenly worried she would be alone. 

He did not look to her. “You are uncomfortable with me right now. I thought to go check in with Hux. He might need a reminder of pecking order around here and I have some tension to ease.” 

Rey frowned and looked around. “What am I supposed to do, sit and wait for you all day?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “We could have been in bed all day. I promise it would not have been boring but you don’t want that yet. It scares you to give into me. I get it.” he said with a heavy sigh. “Meditate. Jedi are good at that.” 

With that parting word he left and she went back to her plate to finish her meal. She looked to Kylo’s plate which still had not been eaten and she lifted the lid and ate his as well. She was so angry and filling the void comforted her… Until it didn’t. Suddenly her stomach felt like it would explode and she went and laid herself on the cot she had briefly used the night before. 

Huffing heavily she soon felt sedated from the heavy food and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are REALLY helping motivate me. THANK YOU.

Kylo was wound too tight. He needed to let off steam and training and terrorizing the ship had already been done earlier. He could not go too hard on his underlings otherwise it might insight an insurrection.   
His Knights of Ren were stationed outside of his room and he had not yet let Rey know they were guarding her as well. He had a feeling she would not like that being that she still saw them too as her enemy. 

Flexing his gloved hand he thought of his fingers against the soft skin of her neck and he could almost feel the touch of her lips on his and he snapped and punched the wall. To win her was going to take patience and self control and neither were traits he had in abundance. 

“The admiral Vaughn wishes word with you. We have recently received a transmission from the outer rim about the Resistance.” a small uniformed man said to his right. 

Kylo Ren eyed him seriously. “What was the transmission?” 

The personnel shook his head. “I don’t know Supreme Leader, I just was told to inform you as soon as you were seen on deck.” he said with a rushed voice. The man was afraid of Kylo having had witnessed the display of power the Supreme Leader had shown that morning. He sighed relieved when the Supreme Leader passed him as if he were insignificant. Insignificant was good to him. 

With a hiss of the doors Kylo Ren found the room descend into a hush. 

“What is the transmission.” he said coldly his eyes lazily looking for faces of rebellion among the ranks. 

“It is from the General Organa.” Hux said from the corner of the room. “You mother.” 

Kylo put pressure on his windpipe with the force but not enough to threaten his life. Just enough to tell him the mention of mother was not appreciated. 

Hux smiled regardless and looked around as if he didn’t believe Kylo would kill him in front of everyone while his throat tightened he remained in denial. 

“Of course. Apologies.” The pointy General said liking that it bothered Kylo Ren but obviously not enough to kill him. Sewing seeds of discontentment would be easy when the man was out of control and scaring the entire Order. 

“The transmission.” Kylo said as a grunt popped it up on the screen and a familiar image rose in the center. 

“Supreme leader is dead, We have been made aware through your open broadcast.” came the image of his mother who looked tired and worn from the recent events. “The first Order is in the Control of the new Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.” his mother looked directly in front of her. Poised as always. Ever the Princess of Alderaan. 

He was a little kid again and he could feel his mothers lecture even now. Her censure hidden by carefully cultivated diplomacy. 

“This is an interesting turn of events and we were hoping to negotiate an understanding of the new regime. Consider this an open invitation to discuss terms.” her image said simply. He could see hope in his mothers eyes at the very end and he shut himself from the emotion that climbed up from inside him. The light that he swallowed in his mothers presence but basked in Rey’s. Why were they so different to him? 

Kylo looked away in thought. He maintained calm as he tried to clear his emotions. 

“What is your response?” Hux enunciated disgustedly. 

Kylo looked at him then his other commanders in the bridge. “Right now, nothing.” he stood rooted. “The rebellion is naturally going to try to recoup but what we do in the coming days are going to sway the systems more than us crushing some rag tag army. They don’t need anymore opportunity to become legend. I want supplies sent to the rim with good will from the First Order, Some credits made and gifted to the neutral outposts and all round ups for StormTroopers halted. They are unpopular and now is not a time to stir unpopularity.” 

Hux looked angry. “But our numbers must increase.” he said coldly. “The military must thrive above all things.” 

Kylo looked at him and rounded his body to be aligned with his. “Stop questioning me or I will need to throw you out an airlock.” 

Hux scoffed. “My army wont listen to you without me.” he said. “This is why you keep me alive.” 

Kylo grabbed him in a force choke hold again. “Careful General…your skin bruises most easily.” 

Hux sputtered with his eyes going red. 

“I need one thousand new Star Destroyers.” Kylo said to Admiral Vaughn as he still held the life of General Armitage Hux in his hand as life started draining from him. “Send the orders to my Shipyards on Kuat.” he said dropping Hux as if it was an afterthought. 

Even Hux was now not so sure about the weight of his words and his control of the military. No one in the room even tried to stop the assault and his murder in their presence. He had thought to bate the man and incite and uprising but nothing… No one cared. 

He had to think of something. 

Kylo finished on the bridge and went to survey the damage his explosion caused. It was significant but already repairs were being made and a new throne room would be ready in a matter of weeks. 

He closed his eyes imagining two chairs equal in every way. He thought of a hand holding his and his heart pounded in his chest. Would he convince her? Would she take his hand? 

Feeling unsure and aloof he wandered the deck of the ship trying to determine what the next days would look like and his arrival in Coruscant. He would be officially declared Supreme Leader under the powers of possession and he wanted Rey there by his side when that happened. Afraid that she would refuse him forever he found himself pacing occasionally. 

His feet wandered back to the Imperial chamber and he stood looking at the door in pensive thought. Four of his knights of Ren stood as stationary sentinels and he sighed. He tried not to look weak to them since they disrespected weakness but that was what he felt right then. Weak… 

If he had it his way he would barge in there and rip her clothes from her body and take her right now and his body rose to the thought imagined into action but his mind chaotic in it’s emotions tried to channel the control he had been drilled into by his former master and uncle Luke. Not all the ways of the Jedi were wrong and this was one of those moments where he needed his former training. The lessons he never had much patience for. 

His passion for Rey had to be controlled or it would destroy what they were destined to be. He could not force her to be his, that was the one path that would lead to never having her at all. 

Meditating as he stood he let his mind drift to her face, the feeling of her presence was calming amidst his raw need for her. He could feel her force signature near enough to touch but not disturb. 

She was calm too. 

Entering he found the room empty and he looked around in question but not panic. He could feel her near and he went to the refresher and opened it without a courtesy knock. 

A squeal and shriek sounded and he found her nose deep in the large tub. 

“Ah, a bath.” his brow rose in surprise. He knew she was naked under the muddy foam at the top. It was special soap to nourish the skin and he did not normally like it but seeing her fully covered up to her nose and shielded from his eyes was intriguing. He moved closer and stuck his fingers into the water sloshing it a little. Just enough to see her toes. 

He pulled off his shirt and she looked at him in mild horror but did not have the courage to speak. 

“What are you doing?” she asked as he yanked off his shirts and then directly went to his belt. 

He smirked at her. “What does sit look like?” he asked not stepping completely out of his clothes and went into the Sonic shower.

“Again?” she shook her head. “I swear that is the third shower you have taken.” 

Kylo did not answer. She didn’t need to know what he did in there as he washed himself. How he touched himself in thought of her. 

She could see his outline from the bath and she looked to see him take off the rest and was standing fully clad in his own skin and she recognized a shapely chiseled backside. He wasn’t idle she could tell that much and firm everywhere. One thing stood out and she gasped and sank back down into the water ashamed and blushing.

Once he was fully engaged in his shower and steam had build up clouding both of their views she got out of the bath as quickly as she could. Pulling the clothes she had been wearing back on while her skin was still damp. She shivered in the cold of the imperial chamber and tried to burrow into her cot. 

Coming out refreshed Kylo saw her under the covers. “Didn’t dry off did you?” he asked. 

She glared at him. “Didn’t have time once you barged in.” 

He turned and smiled again recalling her liking his lighter side. “So, training…” he started. “I have a sense that you are very good with a stick.” 

She rolled her eyes and sat up. “What of it?” 

He smiled. “Care to train me?” He asked. 

She glared. “No, I thought it was more like you were the trainer.” 

He chuckled and the act still felt unnatural. “Rey don’t you understand we have a lot to teach each other? You are a very strong force user now. Every bit the one I am. We are going to learn together.” he sighed. “We are both sloppy in combat with the saber. I have a feeling we are not nearly as good as the others before us used to be. Maybe we can use each other to become stronger not just together but alone.” 

She bit her lip. “You said you had extra Kyber crystals.” she thought. “Give me one.” she said bargaining. 

Kylo shook his head and smiled. Her Jakku upbringing was an interesting layer to her personality. “You will earn your crystal just like I had to.” he sighed. “You will train first.” 

Rey shook her head. “One lesson and I get a crystal.” she said not finished trying. 

“Twenty.” he said simply pulling on a sweater and throwing her a large black one and she took it slipping it over her body. 

“Five.” she countered. 

Kylo’s brow shot up. “Seventeen.” 

Rey practically hissed in her irritation. “Seven.” 

“Fifteen or no crystal.” he said growing weary of her haggling on days and lessons. 

Rey glared at him. “Fine.” she huffed. “I don’t want it anyway.” 

He laughed and could see how again the sound disarmed her and she groaned. “Rey, you want it more than you even realized until I mentioned. A weapon made for you. It’s like a piece of you that you never knew you didn’t have. You can feel that.” he stepped closer to her and crouched next to her by her cot his face uncomfortably close to hers. 

“You imagine the color now in your head.” He smiled. “Purple, or blue…grey… it’s always changing. You wonder what color it will shine, like a parent wonders about the sex of a child before it is born.” he reached out and touched her cheek. “You want it more than you wish to ever admit it.” 

Her eyes poured into his and she hated him being able to read her so well even without the use of the force. Their bond obviously was enough for him to know her inner most thoughts.

“Fifteen.” she whispered through clenched teeth. 

His mouth broke into a wide grin and he nodded. “Good Rey.” he sighed and appraised her. “We can start tonight.” 

His eyes were bright and she could not stop her heart from fluttering at the sound of his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is my middle name.

Panting Rey looked at him and shook her head. “You really wont let us train with a light saber?” she asked as sweat ran down her face collecting along her chest. 

He shook his head and focused on her every move half anticipating Rey lashing out when he was unaware. He found her fighting was superior to his in regards to movement and agility where he had strength. They had broken over two dozen wooden bow sticks now they were using metal that was bending and clashing in sparks. 

“Shame to destroy so many things.” she said eyeing their wreckage of the equipment he had sent for. 

He chuckled. “Tired aren’t you?” he accused. 

She wiped her face and shook her head. “Do I look tired?” 

He nodded. “Lesson one, complete.” he laughed and she chuckled as he threw a towel at her. 

Sitting down and pouring a sparkling glass of water she gulped down and poured him one out of sheer politeness. 

Kylo watched as water ran down her chin as she desperately drank the entire contents of the glass. 

He drank less urgently because he was too caught up with her sweaty red flushed face wet with perspiration. His lips longed to lick the salt from her neck and nibble along the cut of her chin but he knew she wasn’t ready. He needed to let her learn to want him first. 

Remembering her reaction to seeing him without a shirt he pulled his off and wiped at his face. Last thing he needed was to look like a slimy boy. 

“You move like you have been training your whole life.” he said his back turned for a moment. 

Rey looked away. “I have been fighting since before I could remember. Sometimes fighting for my share of the rations, or shade… sometimes just a strip of cloth.” she closed her eyes in remembrance. 

Kylo could see the pain etched on her face and he longed to know the memory that branded her memory so. 

“May I?” he asked putting up his hand. 

She looked at his hand hesitantly. It had been a long time since he had barged inside her mind but now he stood there asking polite permission. 

She closed her eyes in unspoken acquiescence and Kylo leaned forward and held his hand near to her head. Closing his own eyes he leaned into her memory. 

A child’s blanket, something she had from before Rey’s parents left her. She clung to it’s tatters after four other children had tried to rip it from her. She was only left with remnants of a once whole cherished item of her past. This had angered her so bad that she had busted the nose of one boy and the other she had dislocated his arm. Later she was fighting for her life in the desert as a group of slaves wanted to take her things and leave her for dead. He saw that she was lethal even young. 

Kylo saw how she fell down in despair at killing others not much older than herself to survive. How alone she felt and he felt anger and sadness well up inside. Kylo felt himself gasp and tears flood to his eyes and he turned from her wiping them. 

“You were just a child.” he shuddered. 

Rey opened her mouth but words could not come. 

Turning he looked to her and his hand shot out still gloved. “Rey, you did what you had to do. This was not the dark side.” he said taking her other shoulder and he looked into her trauma filled eyes. “You are amazing.” 

She shook her head. “I’m a killer.” she breathed in deep. 

Kylo shook his head. “No you are not. Those were in self defense.” he bent his head to look squarely into her eyes. “I am a killer. I have killed thousands without a thought and certainly not in self preservation, perhaps the preservation of the Order and maybe to a degree protection from Snoke, but Rey…I am a killer. You are not.” he said his own demons rising up and his heart hammering. 

She shook her head. “But Ben, I have seen inside your mind. You didn’t want to do those things.” she closed her eyes and breathed deeply his presence which surprisingly calmed her stormy emotions. “You thought what you were doing was right.” she searched his mind which was open but she wasn’t chasing memories. She wanted his present self to answer. 

Kylo sighed. “I don’t really know what I thought about it. I just didn’t feel… I thought finishing my grandfathers legacy was the most important and right thing to do, but now… I don’t know.” he let her go and turned to the mask of Vader. 

“I used to hear him… But I don’t anymore. I ask for guidance but he ignores me.” he said sadly. “Snoke used to speak inside my head too, but now he is gone and there is a void and I don’t know what I felt.” 

Rey sighed and reached his arm. “Ben.” she whispered. 

He looked up and stretched his neck and sighed. “Ben… I’m not him anymore.” he said softly, “But I don’t feel like Kylo Ren either.” 

Taking another step closer to him she looked into his eyes. “Who do you want to be?” 

He took a heavy sigh looked into her eyes and moved her sweaty hair back. “It is more a question of what do I want to be?” he seemed hesitant with words and she looked at his full lips as he was struggling internally. She held her breath in wait. 

“Husband, father, partner…friend.” his voice broke and he looked away from her. The lesson which had been meant to be light had become heavy for them both. 

Swallowing hard he could see that Rey was affected by his confession and he was not willing to pry inside her mind. It was hard enough for him to confront his own emotions without adding hers to his. 

“Go, use the sonic shower. Come out in a towel.” he directed. “New clothes are coming more suited for you along with a meal.” 

She went as suggested as she heard the door chime. 

Once inside she washed up quickly. The sonic shower made quick work of her slick body and she was out and dry in no time. She took the opportunity to comb and braid her damp hair. This time not bothering with her little buns. 

Wrapping the large white towel around her she draped a second over her shoulders and exited once she felt modest enough.

Coming out she watched Kylo enter and she cocked her head. “You First Order people sure use the showers a lot.” she muttered. 

He nodded curtly not allowing himself to look at her. “I have the privilege of as many as I like, but the others they have rations for the luxury.” he nodded to her. “You get the same benefit because I like you.” he said sheepishly. 

Rey found a folded stack of clothes and she pulled on the new cloth and dressed as quickly as possible. She did not know when Kylo would come back out and she wanted a moment to think about what he had just told her. That he no longer felt like himself and he wanted more from life than the mantel of either Kylo Ren or Ben Solo. 

The light grey cloth felt soft on her body and she found she liked it in contrast to what she had been wearing. It was more like what she normally wore and that made her feel a little more like herself. Wearing First Order hand me downs was not really to her liking. 

Rey breathed in deep trying to tap into the force like Master Luke had trained her to. Maybe she could talk with him now if only she could connect with him like she could with Kylo-Ben…her mind whispered. 

She could feel him nearby, he was feeling tight, and good… She groaned and let her head fall back and she felt pleasure roll over her and collect low inside her and she breathed in sharply and shook her head. He was- Rey slammed the connection shut before it became a visual one. Her hands went to her face and rubbed at her eyes and forehead frustratedly. He was doing that now… 

Her body felt full to bursting at the thought of him so close in so much pleasure and she tried to smother the instinct to be with him. To know him as he believed they would. 

They both saw a child the day before and such a vision halted her breath in her throat. Family something she never had but longed for now terrified her. A family with someone so dangerous. She had seen that he would turn. Rey wanted to trust the vision but if she did then she would also have to trust that second vision as well which led to a complicated future. 

How would a child of the Supreme Leader or even past Supreme Leader be safe? A child of the Skywalker line would always be paired with a haunting past. At least she didn’t know who or where she came from. Being a nobody had some benefits. 

Rey thought of the little girl in Ben’s arms, his mouth wide in a smile and laughter. The giggling pitch of the child’s voice made her womb clench in want. A tear escaped her eye and she sighed in fear of that want. It felt dark and forbidden like the pull of the cave on Ahch-To

The force was both light and dark, should she not accept them both in their own right? 

Shaking that thought violently from her mind she hit her head frustratedly. Did she even really want him like that or was it just the force bond, or even destiny. She was unable to know her feelings from the force anymore. They felt like one and the same inside herself. 

So lost in thought she did not see Kylo had entered the chamber again and did not realize until his eyes were locked on to hers. 

Kneeling before her was the man she was so confused about. The man her present and future were so wrapped up in that she felt lost in the force of his gaze. 

His mouth opened. “Don’t be afraid Rey.” he whispered and pushed back a loose hair and tucked it tenderly behind her ear. “I won’t force you. Ever.” he promised. 

Her lip trembled and she nodded still fearful but not of him. The only other time she felt the desire to touch and reach for him had been on Ahch-To and that had been merely a touch of their fingers. She had been afraid then too. Afraid to want him.


	12. Chapter 12

Leia closed her eyes in thought. The busy bustle on the Raddus had diminished with their smaller numbers. 

“Your young strapping loose cannon is back.” Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo said as she came into Leia’s private chambers. 

“You mean Poe?” She asked with a chuckle. “What trouble is he stirring now?”

Amylin smiled and rolled her eyes. “Oh you know…” she took a deep breath. “The Millennium Falcon is here.” the Admiral noticed the attention perk. 

“Here? When did it arrive?” she asked. 

Amylin smiled tightly. “Just a short time ago. Seems we have possibly a few of our people on the Supremacy… Maybe captured, maybe dead.” She sighed. “Poe naturally wants to go get them. As if he can just swoop in and save whoever. He does not even have a plan.” 

Leia shook her head and scoffed. “He never really does, does he?” 

Amylin laughed but maintained her strict composure. 

“Did they say who?” Leia thought of Finn and Rose and wondered if they had gone rouge and tried something on their own with Poe. Seemed their way. 

“Poe say’s Finn and Rose. Also your friend Chewie says a young woman named Rey went to talk some sense into Kylo Ren. Maybe she did …after all Snoke is dead.” she stood unknowing how this information would be taken by the tired General.

“Send me Chewie.” Leia requested and sat down shakily. “Rey…” Leia whispered and cleared her mind trying to connect with her brother. Before long he was sitting before her. She had not seen him in years and he looked old and tired, and sad. 

“What happened?” Luke asked. 

Leia sighed. “A lot.” she shook her head and smiled sadly. “While you went and hid I have been keeping the resistance together.” she smiled half heartedly.

“You know why I had to go.” Luke’s force image sat down next to her. 

She shook her head and sighed. “Where is Rey?” 

Luke swallowed hard. “She went on a fools mission.” 

A knowing smiled spread across her face. “She went to my son didn’t she?” 

Luke nodded and closed his eyes. “Leia, I failed Ben and now I failed Rey too. I am no Jedi master.” 

His sister shook her head. “No, she is right where she needs to be.” 

Frowning Luke laughed. “Do you know something I don’t?” 

Leia nodded. “Of course. Between the two of us I was always the one who could see better.” she reached out and brushed the force vision of her brothers hair. “You have gone a little grey.” 

Luke nodded. “You changed your hair.” 

She laughed, but she saw Luke looked sad. “I know what you’re about to say…” she tried to stop him. 

“I’m sorry about Han.” his eyes shone with emotion brimming the edges. 

She felt tears gathering in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry I can’t save Ben.” he said softly. 

She nodded sadly. “I lost my son a while ago, but he may yet be found if Rey is with him.” she said her heart full of hope. 

Luke nodded. “She thinks he can turn back, but she is full of as much darkness as him.” 

Leia looked at him seriously. “There is always a choice in it.” she told her brother. 

“I am sorry I did not come right when Rey wanted me too. But I changed my mind.” he said with resolve. 

Leia smiled warmly. “Want me to send the Falcon.” 

Luke shook his head. “Give me your position and I will come to you.” he said. “I still have my X-wing.” 

Leia laughed. “Thank the force for that. Can it still fly?” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “Damn sight better than that hunk of junk Han kept.” 

“Hey, that hunk of junk has saved us all more times than I can count. Han would never have tolerated such disrespect against the love of his life.” she chided her brother as she dialed in a broadcast code for a secured line. It was an old one so the First Order would not be looking. 

Luke nodded. “Yeah. See you soon.” he said as he faded from sight. 

Moments later Chewie was in her chamber catching her up on what had happened on the remote planet. 

His familiar vocalizations made her think of Han. Seeing Luke and Chewie so recently she half expected Han to be right beside her but he was gone. She could not even talk to his ghost… 

“Thank you.” she took Chewie’s hand. “Thank you for being here always. It has meant so much to me.” she said as tears fell. “Being there for Rey, and my son. I may need to up until the bitter end old friend.” she squeezed his furry hand. 

Barging in Poe looked flustered. “General Organa, I see you have company.” he said looking at the Wookie who now stood feet taller than him. 

“Ah, Dameron…” she sighed. “Meet one of my oldest surviving friends.” she chuckled.”Chewbacca, me and him go way back.” 

Dameron acknowledged the rare giant and looked back to the leader of the resistance. “General, I know I went against command, and that was wrong but if we just find the Supremacy I think we can-“ he started to go into a half baked plan he knew but he felt it was his fault. He could not just leave Rose and Finn on the enemy ship without trying. 

Leia reached over and covered the mans rambling mouth. “Stop.” she ordered. “We are already hatching a plan now. But we need to see what Kylo Ren does in the coming days. Can you just stand back a moment and trust that the force has already put things in motion?” 

Poe blinked confused. “I’m sorry, I’m not really the type to just sit back and let my friends fight the danger alone.” he said. “Finn is on that ship.” 

Leia nodded. “Yeah? I know already. So is Rey.” 

Poe frowned. “The girl who had my BB unit?” he shook his head. “What does she have to do with any of it.” 

Leia smiled and chuckled. “Everything.” she eyed him fascinated. “You are a lot like my dearly departed husband you know that? Same stupid arrogance.” she shook her head. 

Scoffing he shook his head. “I don’t understand.” 

She nodded. “I know.” passing him she left her own state room. Although still weak she moved well enough for the moment. “Come, I need a drink.” she said to the gathering. “Is the cantina still operational?”


	13. Chapter 13

Laying awake Kylo turned on his side to face the direction of Rey’s cot. She was awake he could feel it and he wanted to speak but instead only a heavy sigh escaped. 

“So you are awake.” Rey said turning over. “I could feel your eyes on me.” 

He looked at her seriously in the dim light. “I want to feel you with more than my eyes.” he whispered. 

Her breath hitched and she realized she was holding it. “I should stay here.” 

He rubbed his face on the pillow. “You think that? Really? Believe it even after what you saw?” he turned and looked up at the ceiling lost. “I can’t get the image out of my head.” 

She closed her eyes pained and shook her head. “I can’t either.” 

He sat up and ran his fingers shakily through his hair. “Can we just… Hold each other like last night?” he said defeated. 

She did not answer and saw how his shoulders sagged as her silence was being taken as a refusal, and she could feel her heart tighten. He wanted company, tenderness… compassion. She wanted to show him that. 

Standing she moved to the bed and pulled the cover aside and slipped in. He sat frozen until her hand touched his shoulder and he turned and looked at her like a lost man his arms enclosed on her as he hugged her to him like a man drowning. 

“Thank you.” he whispered into her hair. Felling her close he sighed. “I don’t need anything else.” he begged. “Just this.” 

She looked up and found his deep lost eyes and she wanted to cry. “I don’t know what we are, or why we are but I believe it.” she said touching his cheek. “I just need time to understand it.” 

He nodded and lightly kissed her lips and she met his in equal measure. “I can learn patience when it comes to you.” he whispered against the tender flesh of her chin as he nuzzled into the physical expression of affection. 

She pulled back. “What is this bond? It’s more than Snoke… I felt it when I met you.” 

He nodded and looked up. “I have been looking into it, but I have found no answers yet.” 

Rey bit her lip. “On the Falcon I have the Jedi books saved. Maybe…”

Kylo shook his head. “I have read those old scraps of paper. They don’t have any kind of information to explain what we could be.” He relaxed and pulled her back to the bed with him, his arms still wrapped possessively around her. 

Rey watched his profile and saw the jagged scar that cut through his face, down his neck and across his chest which was covered by a long sleeved shirt. “I felt this.” she whispered. “Your face marred by me forever.” she lamented her actions. 

He turned and looked at her seriously. “I was angry.” he touched her face, “You marked me inside long before this however. Now…I just need to look in the mirror and see your power over me.” he said softly. “I was angry about it, but now I want it more than I wanted anything.” 

She felt his touch was soft but firm and she laid her head on his shoulder. “Does it pain you anymore?” 

He shook his head. 

She looked to the space outside the Imperial chamber and the blackness they drifted through. 

“When will we be at Coruscant?” she asked. 

He sighed. “Tomorrow we will be in near orbit, we will go down once the planet is secure.” his hand rubbed at her arm and she felt goosebumps. 

She looked up at his face. “How long will we be there?” she asked and he turned his head so that their face were close. 

Moving his face close he pulled her to him the rest of the distance. “Not long.” and their lips met and she pushed into it. Her body begged for his and she tried to stop herself but more powers were at work besides her will. 

He held her and she leaned over him as their mouths took time to explore the other. Tasting and savoring. 

Kylo tried to hold his hands still but it was more effort to restrain his growing desires for her than he thought he could control. Any second now and he could snap and pull her beneath him and…. No.

Rey could see he was fighting a battle inside of him and she too fought the same war. Only he was holding back his desire where she was trying to deny hers altogether. 

But now as their lips moved her body followed and she was on him and he held her hard against his length but then stopped. 

“No…” he whispered. “You will be angry at yourself and me.” Closing his eyes as if in terrible pain he moved her off of him and nestled her back in the crook of his arm. 

Rey looked at him confused but strangely relieved. “What is it?” 

He sighed as if trying to let off building steam but it would never be enough to release the tension inside of him. “I cant make you mine and me yours until I know you wont leave when you get a chance.” he confessed. “I want your loyalty not just your companionship.” 

She reached out for his face and smiled. Her gentle nod was enough to relax him and as the both relaxed their foreheads touched as they shared their minds for but a moment showing the other what it meant to just not be alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been like a month. I basically wrote an entire novel in that time over on my Sanditon story. 
> 
> That is where my energy has been directed. And will remain until it is finished. I hope to come back to this story shortly.

Watching her sleeping in his arms was the most fulfilling thing Kylo had every experienced. His mother had been affectionate and kind, but somehow he never felt her love. 

It was as if a great divide walled off the abilty to absorb his father and mothers attention and affection. But with Rey it poured into him like a super charged gas. Noxious in its intoxication and he felt dizzy. It confused him, and challenged everything he had learned from Snoke. He didn’t need to feel love, or want it. It was a weakness. Now that he opened himself up to it he felt bigger and stronger than ever… But he could see she herself was his weakness…not love itself but her. Just her. 

Maybe he was more like his grandfather than he realized. He had loved someone and that had destroyed him. 

His arms stiffened imagining her from them and he closed his eyes pained. Worry she would be killed or worse she would leave him sent his heart to race. 

“What is it?” She asked sensing his distress. 

He turned and shook his head. “Nothing. Go back to sleep.” 

She shifted in his arms and her leg moved between his and he sighed. 

“Shouldn’t lie to me.” she whispered and he turned his head so that their eyes could meet. 

His breath shuddered. “Just worry of you leaving, or being taken…” he searched her eyes for the same feeling. “I don’t want to be alone again.” he said honestly. 

She reached up. “I’m here.” 

He shook his head. “You don’t know if you want to be.” he pulled her close and his nose touched hers. “You would leave me if you thought you could. You still are afraid of what I would do.” 

She scoffed and nodded. “If I had fought you and I got away the other day you would have followed me and the resistance and tried to kill us all.”

She could feel his tension as he held her but she was not afraid of being hurt right then. 

“I don’t want to be abandoned again.” he confessed. 

She looked at him and blinked as if a piece of the puzzle slid together. “You felt abandoned by Han and Leia…” her hand reached up and traced his hair line. “Then Luke tried to kill you…” she felt tears come to her eyes. “Oh Ben.” 

He shook his head. “I know it would have been wrong, but I would have tried to end you all even though the idea pained me so much. ” he clutched her. “I am mad with need for you to be with me. It is why I killed Snoke. I thought you would actually join me. Willingly” He took a shuddering sigh. “I will have you.” he whispered. “I just want you to want me too.” 

She sat up and took deep breathes. “I want you too. I wanted to take your hand… Ben’s hand.” she closed her eyes. “Not just to save my friends either.” 

He sat up to see her face. 

He reached for her chin and turned her frightened eyes towards him. “Why didn’t you?” 

She shook her head lost and confused. “Because I cannot kill my friends, I cannot end the resistance when the First Order causes so much suffering.”

He looked at her and took her face in both hands. “Can’t you see what we can do? I am the first Order, we can stop all that suffering, we can form whatever governing system and trades we want.” 

Rey felt her breath hitch. There goes the tug of temptation again. 

“I want to be partners in this Rey.” he said dropping his hands to hers and she looked away. 

She shook her head. “To have so many lives in my hands, our hands…. it seems wrong.” 

He frowned. “More wrong being an abandoned child sold into slavery on Jakku?” he asked. “Rey, you have a chance to right those wrongs.” 

She shook her head. “Why not you?” 

He tucked her hair back. “I intend to… my grandfather hated slavery when he was a Jedi. He mother was one. I wanted to finish the work he started and I learned that it was a mission of his.”

A small smiled spread across her face. “That is good.” 

He still held her hand. “Rey, if you wont rule with me, will you at least be with me? I can keep you out of it all if you prefer. I just need to know you will be at my side.” 

She looked at him confused. “Be with you? Do you mean…?” 

He nodded. “I want you and anything that comes with it.” 

She sighed confused. “I need time.” 

He nodded and let her go as he went to get up. “You will have all the time you need. Just if you are going to say no, don’t wait. Just do it.”


	15. Chapter 15

Rey awoke from the bed she shared and sat up to see Kylo’s figure shadowed by the brighter light of a star. She could still feel the remnants of a dream running through her mind and her own breath caught in her throat as her gut ached for more of whatever she had been enjoying in sleep. 

She moved from the bed her bare feet making no noise as she approached his tall dwarfing figure. 

She found he stood erect with his arms behind his back and his eyes gently close.

Not wishing to disturb his calm meditation she turned. 

“No, stay,” he said his voice low and husky. Her stomach clenched again at the echo of it in her head. 

She turned hesitantly. “I don’t want to break your -“ she was about to say solitude but she had been cut off mentally and she could not verbalize the word. The truth was she wanted to talk. 

He remained as he was, standing tall with his eyes still shut. “I find your presence soothing,” he whispered now. 

His words felt like a spell echoed through the fabric of time itself. She stood transfixed on his profile and thought of how strange he was. But even in his darkness, there was something handsome and compelling about him besides his obvious strengths and attributes when it came to a force user. 

She smiled a little and turned to adopt his stance. “That is strange,” she whispered. “I don’t find you calming at all.” 

She noted a smile out of the corner of her eye and she broke her concentration and looked on him as he was obviously struggling to maintain his own concentration. 

“Arousal and anxiety?” he tried to probe into her unguarded mind and she clamped her mind down. 

She glared at him. “Arousal?” she scoffed. 

He turned and nodded. “Is that why you find me so disturbing?” he asked. 

Turning she left the window and she gasped when his bare hand touched her own bare arm and again they saw each other. 

But instead of the other leaping from the contact, they held it a moment letting the vision wash over them. 

A moment later he released her gently and took a shaking sigh. “You will say yes.” he turned on her squarely. 

She shook her head. “It is just a vision. It is not surely going to happen.” 

He looked at her angry. “You would deny yourself, family, when you have the chance?”

Rey turned and looked away from him ashamed of what she was about to say. 

“It could be a trick, the dark side tempting me, as it did in the cave,” she confessed. 

Turning to her, he responded. “You are afraid of the potential of our pairing,” he observed. Furrowing his brow he leaned forward. “I feel it, what is between us is something I cannot describe, you can't either,” he said with a frustrated shrug. “We cannot ignore it.” 

She crossed her arms thinking. “Perhaps if we had more distance?” she asked. “Maybe we could take time and be more sure.” 

Kylo’s shoulders dropped. “That is it? That is your answer? you want away from me already?” he asked. 

Finding herself without words again she realized she had hurt his feelings and she felt shockingly sorry for it. 

He moved from her angry and agitated. “I could have had you many times at this point but I didn’t. I wanted to Rey,” he said running his hand through his hair. “Distance…” he whispered and his hand clenched as he dressed himself in silence. 

“Where are you going?” she asked. 

He did not answer as he put his Kylo Ren armor on. 

“Ben,” she said seriously. “Ben!” 

He shook his head. “I am not Ben, and I will give you your wish.” 

Her heart pumped wildly in her chest and suddenly she was worried that he was going to do something drastic. 

Running to the door as he moved to exit she felt tears spring into her eyes. “Ben please, where are you going?” 

He squinted at her confused. “Why are you so worried. You wanted distance.” his tone no longer making her belly clench in want but turn and flop in fear. 

“When are you coming back?” she pressed. 

Pushing her aside his nose flared. “Don’t wait up,” he said simply and walked from the room. 

Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to will the tears away that misted her vision. She had not meant what she said…or did she? 

Lately, she was unsure of what she wanted but when they touched she could see their future, it could be a happy one, but there were shadows at the edges. A threat lay, woven in the seams of it. But he never mentioned the dark feeling that permeated the very color of the vision it’s self casting a dark pallor even on the happiest of moments. 

Going to the bed she sighed as she went back to lay down. Might as well. He had said don’t wait up. he would just have to deal with her being wide awake all night to explain himself. 

She would also apologize and explain her fears to him better. If he would but listen.


	16. Chapter 16

Kylo he roamed his ship for a time in thought. He just needed away from Rey just as much as she did him at this very moment. The night before he had confessed his fears about letting her close, that she would choose to leave him, and the very next morning after sleeping so pleasantly in each other's arms she suggests the very thing. 

He heard his heavy shoes pounding away at the ground. Stormtroopers tried to stay out of his way for fear that he would lash out but he held back. He could rule through fear without abuse now that most of his opposition had been quelled. Violence and fear would not work to sway Rey to him, and he knew it would inevitably have a bad effect on himself if he continued his abusive ways to his men now. 

That did not include General Hux of course. The man needed daily reminders. 

Soon he would be on Coruscant and he would be officially declared Supreme Leader for all the galaxy to see. He had intended on lingering there and see what he could do to bring the planet back to what it used to be and train Rey, allowing them to grow closer but now that did not bring him excitement just frustration. 

“Ah, Supreme Leader.” Kylo stopped as he heard the familiar voice of Hux. “Your shuttle is ready for you whenever you need.” the man said coldly. 

Kylo cocked his head to the side as he turned. “I will have it searched,” he warned. “If so much as a tracker is found, I will have your head.” 

Hux looked at him in disgust. “Why not take it now,” 

Kylo nodded his eyes dark and serious. “Because you still have your uses.”

Sneering the man stood glaring. “Then you best not search it.” 

Without lifting his hand Kylo stretched himself through the force and wrapped it around the man's windpipe. 

“You really wish to end me and take the throne for yourself?” His voice smooth and controlled. The effect of Rey even in their opposing states was softening his edges even when he was dealing the sharpest blows. He could see the man clearer through the veil of this strange calm. 

“But you fear it.” Kylo continued, his dark voice whispered. “You are afraid you will fail and that the universe will come for you,” he smirked. "But you don't fear me as you should."

Hux blustered as he turned purple as the air was cleanly cut off to his lungs and the blood to his brain. Soon he passed out without being able to plead. 

The troopers came and looked at the General on the ground then up to Kylo. 

“Take him to a cell. He is charged with treason,” he said seriously. His jaw twitched as he looked for any possible sign of allegiance shift. 

The troopers just looked down and nodded. “Yes Supreme Leader.” 

Kylo watched as they dragged the man off. “The subfloor cells,” he said. The air there was thin and kept the prisoners fatigued. “I don’t want him comfortable.” 

He sighed and then went to have the Supreme Leaders shuttle swept clean. It would take a few hours to entirely go throughout the ship but it had to be done. He debated using his own which had been his when he was just Kylo Ren servant of Snoke, but Couresant would be expecting the Supreme Leader and he would have a larger commanding impression in Snoke's shuttle. 

Going to the cells that held the rebel prisoners he nodded in passing. They were fine, indeed they seemed happy to be trapped together. He wished Rey could have felt the same. 

“Hey!” a shout came from within the cell he had just passed and he stopped and turned to look at the former Stormtrooper turned rebel. “When you gonna start torturing us?” he said puffed up acting tough.

Kylo almost found it cute and he cocked his head and his mouth formed a hard line concealing an almost involuntary smile. 

“I am sorry if you are dissatisfied with your captivity. I can remedy that,” he said turning to speak to the guards of the cells. 

“No, no. Fin, don’t.” the woman said as she tried to pull the man back from the clear glass. 

Kylo turned and went to the guards and told them something useless but it would serve to stress the two rebels. They would be braced for something unpleasant. 

It was not long before he found himself at his chamber door and silently entering it he was relieved to find her asleep. Taking his clothes off he watched her in his bed and tried to keep telling himself she was there. She had to abide by the agreement.

Bare in only his slacks he sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to look away but he was pulled to turn around and face her. 

Touching his bare hand to her bare arm he closed his eyes as he tried to coax a vision of them. When nothing came he worried it was because she was not awake to note the sensation of his body touching hers. 

But after a moment it came. A sweet vision of her and the loving smile looking at him. He could see it as if it were real and he sighed and felt fear as he looked at her. 

Her eyes fluttered. 

“Kylo,” she whispered and reached for him in her sleep. “Kylo.” she again breathed into his ear and his mouth dropped to hers and she opened her eyes and moaned against his lips.

“Don’t go like that again,” she begged and with that, he pulled from her. 

“No more…” he turned. “we must train.” he flexed her touch from him. 

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “Another lesson?” she asked. 

Shaking his head he glared. “No, just training. I am angry and I should work out that frustration upon you.” 

Rey sat up processing the vision, no dream she had. the fear of losing him and needing him. 

“I don’t want to see that anger in combat,” she whispered. “It reminds me of us before.” 

Kylo shook in his anxious frustration. “Are we not still enemies?” he asked wishing a clear answer. 

Standing Rey shook her head. “No.” she whispered. “But we are star crossed.” 

“That would mean we were lovers.” he scoffed. “I will not have you unless you are with me. So there is nothing between us that is crossed, now as to being angry, I am,” he said pulling out a metal staff he had leaning on the wall. “Come, fight me.” 

She dropped to her knees. “I am afraid.” 

He squinted at her coldly. “I am too.”

The door alerted and Kylo went to it and opened. 

It was his commanders alerting him that the shuttle was rigged with four bombs set to explode upon re-entry to the atmosphere. 

She listened at the door and her breath caught. 

“Who set them?” she asked as Kylo returned to her. 

He sighed. “General Hux,” he said simply. “The man is now imprisoned and worse off than your rebel friends.” 

She shook her head. “Only one is my friend. I don’t know the other.” 

Kylo nodded and went to his staff. “Now, fight me.” 

She crossed her arms and shook her head. “Kiss me,” she demanded trying to throw him off the anger he felt. 

“By the force,” he said and crossed the space between them and smashed his face against hers harshly. 

She grew fearful under his harsh and angry touch but instead of cowering she rose to it and shoved him back forcefully as their mouths fought to dominate the other. 

He pushed her on the bed. “I won't take you in anger,” he said trying to shrug the searing touch of her and the heat of her kiss from him. 

She panted and moved to her knees. Her hair messy and falling out from the physicality of the brief embrace. “I won’t train with you in anger.” 

He turned and chuckled. “Fair I suppose.” 

She looked at him with a smoldering gaze and he and she felt their limbs reach and the desperation begin again between them. 

He held from her and instead only gave into the reciprocated passion of her kiss that left her moaning and clinging onto him, inviting him to topple them over onto the bed. 

“This road leads to something… Rey,” he whispered wanting acknowledgment that they could go down that road if it was mutually agreed. 

She looked him in the eyes as they both stopped a moment. “Don’t be angry at me for being afraid, Ben.” tears filled her eyes. “I have only ever been alone for as long as I can remember.” 

He pressed his forehead against hers. “Needing someone is not easy for either of us.” he would resist taking her 

Sighing he pulled away from her. “You should ready yourself to come down planetside with me. It is time to enter the temple,” he said going to the refresher.


	17. Chapter 17

The binders around Rey’s wrists crackled and stung as Kylo looked at her with calmer veiled eyes. “It is just for….appearances,” he said simply. “You are my guest,” he whispered finally. 

Rolling her eyes she was surprised when his mouth dropped and enveloped her lips in an intimate and tender kiss as he smoothed her hair back with his gloved hand. 

If she had not been so bound she would have reached around him and pulled him closer for the need inside her was almost as great as it had been when he had come back to the room.

Stooping over her he let his mouth and their faces linger with soft breaths as their eyes held. 

“Coruscant is ready to receive its new Supreme Leader.” Resigned his eyes dropped and he pulling from her stiffly after a long time and looked to her conveying his continued need for her to seem a prisoner. 

Dropping her head she looked at him angrily. 

“That's it.” he smiled. “I feel your anger, but it is misdirected,” he smirked. “The person you are really angry at is yourself for feeling something for me. It is easier to blame me. It looks good to others so I will allow it.” 

She glared at him. “Allow it?” 

He smiled and touched her cheek. “I like the fire in you. I love the force that flows through us… Your anger is all a part of that. It is also a part of the dark side… you feel it and allowing it to flow properly is all a part of my training that we will get to.”

“I won't forget the Jedi or Luke’s training,” she vowed with heated breaths. 

He moved to her as their breaths mingled again. “That is unavoidable. I have not forgotten my training either, or a single lesson my fool of an Uncle taught me.” 

He opened the door and then led her out holding her elbow. His gloved knuckles would have rubbed up against the side of her breast had it not been for the leather and fabric that divided them. Her breath hitched as she felt him press against her there knowing his mind because he allowed her to see it. He wanted her to see he desired her, and that he wished to stir her which would anger and frustrate her all the more as they went down to the planet parading her past everyone who would need to be convinced she was a valuable prisoner. 

She did not yet understand how delicate his hold on the entire universe was. He needed her. But right now he needed her to be convincing and his own allegiance to be unquestioned.

It was whispered, but not outright voiced suspicion that he was behind Snoke's death. He could not have it even remotely entertained by more people. 

That was why he needed Hux. 

Rey walked behind Kylo for a moment but he turned and looked to her. 

“Walk beside me,” he said softly but with a commanding tone. 

She hesitated. “Would it not look better if I followed?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “I want the Universe to see you as groomable, trainable,” he said simply. “If you walk behind me that says you are a servant, not a potential leader.” 

She shook her head. “But I won't share the throne with you. I have told you that so many times my mouth grows tried.” 

He scoffed as they passed some stormtroopers. 

“Your mouth was not fatigued in any way a moment ago when I kissed you.” he baited her anger. 

She smiled but it was in frustration and anger mixed with a bit of humiliation. He was right. She had kissed him back. She always did now. 

“You are just trying to make me angry,” she said breathing deep trying to channel the good side of the force. 

Kylo clenched his hand as he tried to conceal the small smile that pulled at his lips. 

“It is working,” he said as they came into a wide hangar. 

Rey looked around the space and marveled that it was a private hanger. There were no other ships parked and only minimal trooper activity. 

The glossy black ship did look impressive. It was larger than the Millenium-falcon and a sleeker design. She was not familiar with the model or class of starship but she imagined it was similar to the Yacht starships of the Republic. Maybe even an original since the design was sleeker than the blocky bulky styles of the Empire. Probably had a more refined hyperdrive as well. 

They climbed the ramp which hissed instead of the noisy clatter she was used to. 

“You seem taken with the ship?” he said turning. 

She looked around at the interesting interior. It had slender gentle lines throughout the space. “This is like nothing I have ever seen,” she said. 

Kylo nodded and led her into the cockpit where the pilot sat. 

“You may go,” Kylo said to the man. 

She frowned. “You do not fly it yourself?” she asked. 

He nodded. “I have never. Not this one. Mine is in another hangar.” he looked around. “This is now mine as well.”

She ran her bound hand over the yoke. “Is it just me or did we lose ground when the Republic fell?” she asked looking around her. 

“How did you know this was a Republic Starship?” he asked. 

She looked at the system and smiled. “I could feel it.’ 

He frowned and went to the panel. “You can fly this?” he asked. 

She nodded. “I can. But I could damage it a little as I get the handle.” 

“I may let you fly it one day. See if it surpasses the Millenium Falcon in your esteem. 

She shook her head. “I don’t think that can ever happen.” 

He looked at her sadly as he thought of his father and nodded. His throat tightened and moisture gathered in his eyes.

“Come, let us get on our way,” he said taking her by the arm again only gently. She could feel the tender but solid way he held her close. He was holding her as if in a hug. Or was she imagining things now? He was holding her arm and anyone watching would think he was just controlling her but why did she feel comforted?


	18. Chapter 18

Pollution hung around the atmosphere of the planet and Rey looked at it sadly. She did note that on the dark side there were bright lights outlining what seemed to be a planet covered by a city.

“The planet is really smaller than it looks,” he said. “The city covers the entire planet, and it has over five thousand levels to it.”

She looked at the city-planet before her she realized it was so much like the death stars that the empire persisted in creating. Then the first order created a death planet. They were modeling it after this. Coruscant. Was it to a weapon against the galaxy and those she loved? 

“You look concerned,” Kylo said looking at her face as the pilot moved them swiftly into the gravity pull of the planet. 

She shook her head. “Just a realization.” 

He frowned and she shook her head telling him she would not elaborate more on the subject. 

“Ask me later,” she whispered. 

He nodded knowing that she was communicating something she did not wish to be overheard. 

The craft came down into the city surface gracefully. Not how most of the ships she handled worked and she shook her head. How could they have lost so much knowledge? 

Stepping out of the old Republic starship she found her eyes rose higher and higher. 

“It is the great Jedi Temple,” Kylo said. “The place my grandfather trained to be a tool for the Republic.” 

Rey glanced at him then again at the great building before them. “Tool trained only to be stolen for the Empire to use.” she looked him up and down again. “You are more like him than you realize but I don’t think that is really what you want,” she whispered. 

Kylo looked at her and frowned but straightened himself and reaffirmed his grip on her arm as troopers escorted major Generals to him. 

“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. We have been expecting you.” A woman said. She was blond and Rey noted a spark of interest in the woman's eyes. 

“General Godwin,” he said and looked around. “I trust all preparations have been made?” he asked. 

She nodded and looked to compatriots. “Yes, we have worked tirelessly to make sure all your demands were met. Your rooms were also prepared-” 

“We will not be staying on the planet,” Kylo said his tone low and simple. 

General Goodwin frowned. “We thought you would be here to help solidify your Empire with this planet as the capitol again.” 

Kylo sighed. “I am debating that.” he looked to the sunset. “I prefer to sleep in my new chambers. Just getting used to them.” he let go of her. 

The blond General nodded sadly. “I hear the accommodations are very nice. Perhaps better than we could provide here,” she said softly. 

Rey looked around as she followed the two into the Temple. Kylo seemed to have forgotten her. 

“The old world luxuries of Coruscant are still remembered by those old enough. I am sure you have comforts but my chambers have security systems I am comfortable with,” he said looking at the column hall. Majestic in its architecture. 

Rey spun around as she followed. She felt the strange presence as she entered the temple. Her mind filled with cries and screams. 

Looking around she found that she was alone. Not even a pack of stormtroopers followed. 

She just rooted her feet as she also thought to run. This could be her chance.

But then she thought of her promise to Kylo. Of Fin and the other rebel imprisoned with him. She turned horrified that she wanted to stay. She wanted answers.

Fleeing meant no more growth because Luke would not train her anymore. Not after all that had happened. 

Kylo came out from behind a pillar a moment later as she resigned herself to her decision to stay.

“You did not run.” he came from behind and she gasped. 

She looked at him her eyes wide and tears sprung to them. “I don’t want to.” she shook as she stood. “I don’t want to leave you.” 

His face was dark and serious. “Then why did you not follow more closely?” he asked. 

She looked up. “Look at this place.” she looked up and around. “I have not seen that many places this large unless they were massive remnants of an Empire ship I was scavenging from.” 

He nodded. “And you hear it too?” he asked as he looked out and around. 

She looked at him surprised. “What do you hear?” 

His eyes were sad and dark. “Children crying, screams.” emotion clogged at his throat. 

She stepped closer to him and lifted her bound hands to his face and touched his cheek causing a vision again to pass between them briefly though it was. It had just been the two of them this time, but in such a way she did not wish to doubt it’s inevitability. 

It had been the two of them laughing in play as they wrestled each other. The vision outweighed the screams they could hear through the force. 

“Do you really not want to leave?” He asked. 

She closed her eyes and shook her head giving into the force which seemed to guide her up to this point. “I want to learn.” She looked away ashamed. “The Old Republic, I know little about it.” 

Kylo nodded. “Same… it is one of the reasons why we are here. But there is likely very little to be found. After Order 66 was issued the newly forming Empire tried to purge all documents and information on the Republic and the Jedi order.” 

She shook her head. “If they purged everything then isn’t there nothing left to find here?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Yes, I suppose you could be right, but this place is old, and the levels go deep as I told you. They could have missed something,” he said seriously. “Come, look around with me. I have convinced General Godwin to give me some time with you. I explained who and what you are and that as a force-sensitive I am trying to train you but that you are resistant.”

“I don’t sense the danger you feared,” she said looking around. 

He scoffed. “Who do you think supported Hux’s plan to blow up my ship?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “What?” 

Kylo nodded. “General Hux wired my ship to blow once we entered Coruscant's atmosphere.” 

Rey shook her head. “And why didn’t we?” 

Kylo leaned against the column. “Because I ran into him and I can read that fool like a book.” 

“So you caught him?” she frowned. “but we could have blown up!” she said shocked. 

He put his hand in a downwards motion. “Shhh. We could be overheard.” 

She rolled her eyes. “They could be wiring the ship to blow now!” she said angrily now that he did not seem phased by this. 

He shook his head. “General Godwin decided that she likes me. She will be easy enough to read if there is a plan that she is aware of.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Likes you?” she asked. 

He smiled. “You know what she wants.” Kylo’s voice was quiet and low for her ears only. “It’s what you don’t want.” 

Rey shrugged and sighed. “You should…” she did not wish to scrutinize the agonizing feeling at the bit of her stomach at the mere thought of it. 

“It’s you I will have. No one else will do.” he turned and looked down the large columned hall away from her as he squeezed his hands together restraining his emotion, anger, lust, need... He did not know which reigned supreme in his mind. “We will be together. I see it. The vision of the fruits of what could come from it would haunt us if we don’t.” his voice was simple and resigned. 

She squinted as she looked at it as he did. Even if it was a trick of the force it did not matter. That child would haunt them forever if it never would become. 

Rey looked down and then up again. “I did not think about it like that,” she said softly. 

He swallowed. “Even if I had not had the vision I would want to walk that path,” he confessed as his face softened and he took in her wide-open eyes and grasped her again around her shoulders. 

“Supreme Leader.” General Godwin approached and noted their proximity and Kylo’s gloved hands gripped at Rey's arms. 

“I thought I asked you to wait?” Kylo said with an edge to the intruder but then softened and let Rey go. “What is it General?” he asked. 

“Apologies. The main hall has all the artifacts you wished to look at. If you would follow me.” 

He nodded. “Give us a moment.” his eyes went to Rey’s. 

His mouth hovered next to her ear. “I don’t care what that General wants. We will be one.” 

The words ghosted over the skin of her ear and she shivered.


	19. Chapter 19

General Godwin knew something but she had enough knowledge and capability to shield it from Kylo while he did not probe heavily. He could see the desire in her eyes when she saw him, however. He was not against using his power of persuasion on people but this felt wrong now. It felt a betrayal of Rey. 

They had moved through the damaged temple and General Godwin had been nominated to show them around. She seemed to enjoy that duty as she brought them into the main hall. 

“Many of the rooms and functions of the Temple have been changed.” The general said as she turned and talked to Kylo with a flirtatious air. “So much of the records from before are changed or destroyed so much so that I could not begin to tell you what this room was once used for. Just what the Emperor used it for when he lived here.” She walked ahead of them. “It has fallen into a level of destruction since those days,” she said passing a pile of bricks and rubble. 

Kylo looked around. He seemed disinterested in the woman's attempt at flirting and just looked around. “You said there were artifacts?” he asked. 

She nodded. “You wanted this place searched and I have to say the temple is old, the deeper you go it becomes hard to even navigate through. I think it could take years to properly search it and still, we have not found much.” she brought them to what looked like an altar with light shining through the ceiling down on to the objects. The orange light of the setting sun made the room seem very dark. 

To objects rested on the white surface. 

One was a medium-sized disc about the size of a fist and it bore the symbol of a pyramid on another pyramid and both emitted dark and light. Kylo imagined once was mounted to something. And another a simple metallic ball. 

Rey looked at the metal disc, her face serious wanting to look at it more closely. 

Kylo shifted and then looked again. 

General Godwin moved closer and leaned on the table. “They are old. Our experts cannot even begin to try to date either of them, but they were found in some of the deeper parts of the temple.” 

Picking up the metal he found it heavy, and well-cut. “Where was it found?” he asked. 

General Godwin sighed. “Like I said,” with a sigh and batting eyelashes. “deep in the temple.” her emphasis on the word ‘deep’ irked Rey. 

Kylo looked to Rey who looked on at the two items before them. She was still in the shadows but he sensed anger from her. 

“Come,” he said remembering to be commanding in front of General Godwin. “Apprentice, what do you think?” 

Rey stepped forward noting the judging eyes of General Godwin. Looking back to the pieces Rey shook her head. “two temples.” she shook her head. 

Kylo pocketed both items. “I would like to see where they were found,” he said. 

The General looked noticeable put-out. “That will take hours. I am sure you have other things to address with a governing system in flux.”

Kylo remained silent but looked on the general in thought. 

“It will be arranged,” he said seriously. “Though maybe not today if it is that far.” he looked to Rey. “Take us to the others. I wish to make an address.” 

The general smiled and looked to Rey with a fleeting look of disgust that Rey was sure Kylo had not noticed. 

Opening doors Kylo entered to find a circular room with curved stone risers where people milled about. Stormtroopers surrounded the space with their guns at resting position. 

Coming to the center of the room General Godwin moved to the edges to stand with her rank while other men appraised Kylo seriously. 

“Our Supreme Leader,” an older man stated from the center of the assembly from the crowd. 

Kylo looked to him and frowned. “You are Counselor Departuka” 

The man nodded. “Yes, I offer counsel to the Generals of this planet in the absence of the Supreme Leader.” 

Squinting Kylo walked closer. “You stand as if leader over the generals?” 

He smiled and shook his head. “On that, I am not.” he looked Kylo up and down. “Even if I were, I cannot stand as Leader of the Galaxy as you are your eminence.” 

Kylo frowned as he looked to the assembly of fifty and turned from the man as if he did not matter. 

“The planet has been ravaged by war and occupation for a very long time. Not only do I intend to bring order to the Galaxy but I will start here. I will establish a working system here again built on trade and cooperation between the systems.” He looked around. “This was once a burgeoning metropolis of knowledge, history, and culture. That was lost, It will be again.” 

The room was silent. “I wish to bring back the strength of the core worlds, but not at the expense of the weak, or the enslaved.” 

The group was silent still. Rey imagined you could hear a pin drop. It was as if they all collaboratively held their breath. 

“The hyper-lanes of the core are going to be opened up in a matter of weeks and I would like preparations to be made to get basic trade opened between the core planets again,” he said looking to Rey. 

Counselor Departuka stepped forward. “Do you mean fewer trade restrictions?” he asked. 

Kylo nodded a fraction. “Loads and freight will be inspected, but the checkpoints will be less.” he looked to the others. “I wish to look into how we can work together, and make a better Galaxy and encourage commuting between planets.” 

Rey frowned as she watched Kylo address the group with surprise. It seemed he did not intend to rule in the way the Emperor had, nor the way Snoke had in the first order. But perhaps he did and she knew too little about this political dance. 

“If we may ask Supreme Leader, have the Rebel scum who killed Supreme Leader Snoke been apprehended?” A bearded General asked. 

“General Grisson.” Kylo acknowledged and turned to the others. “Rebels were not responsible for the former Supreme Leaders demise,” he said regretfully. “He was my teacher…” he said thinking not of Snoke. “He was like my father…” Kylo tried to convince those there that he was speaking of Snoke when he was really thinking of his own father who he murdered as well. 

Looking back up at the generals. “Snoke was killed by someone he trusted,” he said not lying and his voice shook in anger. “Killed by a hand he would have never seen coming. Like I never saw coming.” He still was not lying. He had not known he would kill Snoke, but when Rey’s life hung in the balance he found he had no other choice. 

The generals looked among them. “General Hux is imprisoned on the Starship Supremacy. He wired up the throne and had it blow at what he thought was a perfect time. He thought the entire rebellion had been eliminated and he could step in as the new ruler without a rebellion to quell.” Kylo said with force and anger. “He tried to blame Rey. A force-sensitive I have been training to become my apprentice. Rebel yes, but not loyal to anyone besides herself.” 

“If she is being trained why is she in binders?” One asked. 

Kylo shrugged. “I did not want anyone to get the wrong idea about her. She is not yet to be trusted…” Looking at her he was glad she had remained dutifully silent. “But she nor the rebellion is at fault for Snoke's death. That is General Hux’s doing entirely.” 

The bearded General Grisson asked. “How did you know he did it?” 

Kylo frowned. “He rigged my ship to explode upon entry here which would have put your planet in the blamed position,” he said to the man realizing he had been in the know on that point. 

“What will come of General Hux?” General Godwin asked batting her lashes. 

Kylo shrugged. “I will keep him as a prisoner for now. He has valuable information that may be necessary for the future. I don’t wish to misstep by killing him too soon. In the meantime, I will be based here in the core planets for a time while you all learn to work together while I oversee the evolution of the new government. I would like to be informed tomorrow who the Supreme chancellor of Coruscant is by the end of tomorrow. There is a lot of work to be done.”

Leaving the room Rey had no choice but to follow as he grabbed her. 

“Supreme Leader, you did not confirm. Have the Rebel’s been eradicated?” General Grisson asked. “Your mother among them?” he asked meaningfully. 

Kylo shook his head. “General Organa and her small band of insurgents are no trouble to us anymore,” he replied stiffly betraying no emotion. 

“You see General Hux claimed over hologram that you had called off the final blow.” General Grisson pressed. 

Kylo nodded. “And Hux is a liar and he wants to rule.”

The general started pulling on his collar nervously but Rey could tell he was being gently force choked. Something these Generals were likely not used to experiencing. 

“I wish to serve the galaxy,” Kylo said releasing his hold on the general before anyone got the sense that he had been doing anything to him at all.


	20. Chapter 20

On the Supremacy Rey looks up to Kylo upon reaching his room and she waited for him to release her by holding her hands up. 

“They were in on killing you,” she said softly as his eyes held hers. 

He nodded. “Some of them were,” he said as he turned the binders off and they dropped to the floor. 

“Why did you not want to stay at the temple?” she asked. 

He clenched his jaw and sighed. “I did not trust any of them.” he appraised her with satisfaction. “And you did not run.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I would not have been able to.” 

He bit the tip of his gloved fingers and he reached out to touch her face. “You did not run.” he marveled. “You also try to warn me that I have enemies there…” he felt her skin against the tip of his fingers and her eyes shut at the touch.

She opened her eyes and shook her head. “At the meeting, you implied that you don’t intend to do all the governing?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “No, the universe is too large to govern like that. The empire has not been run without a totalitarian leader for nearly eighty years. They will need their handheld as a new order is formed and the right people placed in elevated positions in the systems. I must start with the core and all the major planets along the Hyperlanes. That is why I need you. Us together we could make the system work.” 

She frowned and bit her lip. “I had not been off-planet on Jakku my whole like. I feel like I know nothing. Going to Coruscant felt like stepping into an entirely different universe.”

He nodded. “It had elements of the old world which I have seen some a little of,” he said softly. “Come, get refreshed, and eat. It will be a long day tomorrow.” he turned his back on her. 

Stepping out of the refresher she noted Kylo had also changed. Well more like stripped down into just his pants and he looked at her from the table where he sat eating. “I did not wait,” he said. “I was hungry.” 

She came closer to see the two artifacts sat at the table. 

“What do you think they are?” she asked feeling more at ease with him by the day. 

He shrugged. “I think this is a toy,” he said picking up the metallic ball and levitated it in his palm. “Something for younglings to practice levitating.” 

“What about the disc,” she asked. 

He nodded. “It seems there is a language but my scanners don’t recognize it. May have been a language wiped out by Order 66. Or a language no droid can read.” 

“Two temples. One on top of the other,” she whispered as if to herself as she sat down. 

He nodded. “Darkness on the bottom with the light at the top. Not sure what it means but I mean to see where they recovered it tomorrow.”

“What do you think of the planet?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “Just any other core planet. Densely populated. Even at the top levels.”

Rey looked at her plate and took a bite as she sat. “But your grandfather Vader trained there,” she said with emphasized interest. 

He sighed. “Yes, but I am more interested in his life after the Temple,” he said frustrated. “Not all people are as interested in their parentage and ancestors as you are.” 

She squinted in a cold glare. “That is because you take your family for granted.” her accusation flung across the table like an unseen blade. 

He scoffed. “I assure you I don’t.” he leveled his own equally cool gaze in her direction. “It was they who took me for granted. 

She blinked in surprise and suddenly felt bad for her accusation. Especially if she was wrong. 

“What was it like?” she asked softening her tone. 

He frowned and looked down evading her questioning. 

She leaned closer to the table even though she was clear on the other side of it. “What was it like having Han Solo as your father?” she asked. “A princess as your mother?” 

He looked up and blinked. “It was lonely. A hopeless feeling of being alone and yet surrounded and unseen.” he shrugged and went back to looking at the disc. “An afterthought to their ambition.”

Settling back down in her chair she shook her head as she ate. 

“Our upbringings were so different,” she swallowed and drank the blue beverage and frowned at its bittersweet taste. 

He nodded. 

“How do you think you will fair as a father?” she asked. 

He looked at the disc but was seeing through it for the question halted his breath. 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I would like to say I would do the best I could.” 

“Do you think Han and Leia did the best they could?” she asked. 

Shaking his head Kylo stood. “No, I don’t.” he closed his eyes. “They lied to me for years, and then sent me to a cold monk of an uncle who treated me as if I was a broken thing that could not be fixed.” 

Rey felt tears spring to her eyes. “But why?” 

He shrugged. “I think it was because they saw the darkness inside of me.” 

Feeling full and the conversation had become something serious she stopped eating and stood. 

“Kylo, was there darkness before you chose it?” she asked. 

His back was to her and she could see how his back flexed as if her questions physically hurt him. 

“Why do you want to know all of this?” he asked. 

Rey came close. “I want to understand you. Understand why you chose the wrong side.”

Kylo turned. Rey could feel the frustration radiating off of him. “Why does it have to be a side? Why can it not be fair use? You and I are proof that the dark has its merits and you are no Jedi and are not entirely living in the light.” 

She frowned at his line of questioning. 

“I will go and work out some frustration with my Knights of Ren,” he said with a sigh feeling the weight of her questions on him. 

She reached out for him. “Wait,” she said touching his bare skin and she instead did not experience a vision as she had expected. She just felt his hardness under her hand where she touched his bicep. 

He turned and his eyes found surprise as he pulled her into his arms ad against his front. 

“Be careful young apprentice.” his voice was low and made her stomach clench in want. Or it was the solid form she was molded against that did that. 

“I am not entirely in control of myself,” he said swallowing hard trying to maintain some restraint where she was concerned. 

She felt her hand move up to his face and she smiled. “I am not either.” 

He held her gaze and she saw the war he fought within himself. If she only understood how much he wanted to let go, and yet he did not wish to be out of control. 

Reading his mind she closed her eyes and tried to let go for them both but instead, he just dropped her on her feet as if she had burned him. Like the black scar on his face.

He looked upset and horrified. “Don’t,” he said holding up his hand to stop her. “I don’t want your pity,” he said disgustedly. “I want your companionship and loyalty.” 

He rubbed his nose. “I will have you, but not when I don’t trust you.” 

Rey felt as if she had been punched. “I am your prisoner. It is you I do not trust.” she flung at him not entirely sure what to say when her head was spinning by how fast he changed his mind. 

Turning from her he went to his dark shirt and pulled it on along with his other things in his hand and he left her, not even fully clothed which was not normal for him. 

Outside the room, he ordered the troopers to turn and sent the knights of Ren to the training room to await him. 

Within moments he was again dressed every inch Kylo Ren. He shook his head and shoulders trying to shake off how disturbed he was at the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Hours later he Entered his room he found Rey meditating on the bed. “Feel better?” she asked coldly.

He put his cloak from him and remained silent as he observed her. He crossed the room to the refresher in silence and Rey looked daggers at the door. 

Just when she was reaching back out to him emotionally and physically he pulled away. 

She could sense that his intentions with the Galaxy were not as bad at the Rebellion thought and she was warming to the thought of learning with him and herself initiating the contact. But that was not enough for him. He wanted her subjugation. 

The more she thought of it the angrier she got. Trying not to let the anger radiate from her she imagined the wide ocean on Ahch-To but her heart started pounding in her ears as she tried to block it all out. 

“Be with me” she whispered but with frustration. She did not want to need Kylo now, not when he wanted her to be an apprentice. 

Opening her eyes she found him looking at her. He must have gotten out of the refresher and she had been so distracted with her thoughts and trying not to think, and the lack of direction from anyone else that she had not heard him. 

“Ready for training?” he asked with a serious expression. 

She shook her head. “You just washed, and I am tired.” 

“Training when you are angry is good. You can tap into powers you never knew. Come apprentice.” he commanded. 

She shook her head. “I will not call you master.” Rey’s voice was firm. “You are not my teacher.” 

He rolled his eyes. “You made a deal.” 

She nodded. “I did and that was not what I agreed to,” she said moving to stand. 

Kylo’s brows lowered menacingly. “What changed since I last left?” 

Turning around she shook her head. “I realized you don’t want a partner, not really. You want to make me your student instead of your peer. You will never trust me unless that is what we are. Peers.” she almost yelled. 

His shoulders dropped and it seemed she had verbally defeated him. 

“If you will not train I will sleep now,” he said. 

She went to the cot and she saw his jaw grind and she sat there and crossed her legs. “Fine, I will keep meditating.” 

“Fine,” he grumbled. 

He laid in the bed silent as he tried to sleep but he could hear her soft even breathing. She was still angry but she had become calmer than him. He thought earlier she had been distracted and had been able to slip in. He could feel her anger, and it quelled some of his. 

Turning his head he pushed through the force to again slip inside. Gently, just enough to see what she thought. Was she using him now to get his guard down? 

Kylo found a surprising emotion. Not anger, but hurt. An emotion he knew well. She had felt wounded that he could not trust her. 

He wanted to scoff but he did not want to break her concentration otherwise she might notice he was in her mind. How could he trust her? She had not given him all that much reason to belive her worthy of trust. She was a rebel and trained with Luke. She could have come here to kill him. 

Sitting up be pulled out of her head and sat up. “By the force,” he said exasperated. “I will let your friends free,” he said as if this would end the standoff she was adhering to. 

Her eyes open and wide now she looked at him surprised. 

“I will give them a ship. A small one, then they are on their own,” he told her. 

She remained silent unable to know what to say. Why was he willing to give up them as prisoners? He would not be able to use them against her down the road. This is what she wanted but for him to just offer it was a shock and entirely unexpected. 

Looking down she shook her head. “Thank you, it is the right thing.” 

He groaned. “The right thing is being by my side and earning my trust.” 

She shook her head. “Trust goes both ways.” 

He grunted. “Yes, it does. Now get in this bed.” demanded. 

Rey held back. “Not until you ask me nicely.” 

He cursed and groaned again not wanting to ask her anything. “Rey, I want you in this bed right now before I put you in it myself.” 

She felt a smile pull at her mouth at how tyrannical he was capable of being. She moved her leg out agonizingly slow as she rose from the cot she had been prepared to sleep in. She had not slept in it hardly at all spending her sleeping hours locked in the Supreme Leaders embrace. 

Growling impatiently Kylo got up and picked her up and dropped her on the bed. He did not seduce her, and he was careful not to touch her bare skin. He was not of a mind to be reminded of his future. It was hard enough to live in the present. 

“Now, sleep,” he said and collapsed beside her. “Tomorrow we train, and we will take turns.” 

Rey turned on her side to face him as he laid on his stomach his face mashed into the pillow dismissively. 

“Turns?” she asked. 

Kylo nodded. “Yes. Turns. You will be the apprentice tomorrow…the next I will be.” 

She smiled, her teeth showing as she realized Kylo was bowing to her demands. “You will be a student?” 

He groaned. “Don’t push me.” 

Laying on her back she smiled and then looked over to him beside her. In the span of a single day, she had changed her mind for him and then back against and now she was for him. How could her mind or her heart keep up?


	22. Chapter 22

The Supremacy was silent when Kylo woke. He opened his eyes and felt his arms empty and that felt strange to him since he had woken with Rey snuggled up against him long enough to have expected it. But he found the side of him vacant. Turning over he found Rey curled up on the other side of the bed. He inched his way over there as he rolled out alongside her trying to be quiet as he did so.

He felt bad for the night before. They had been angry and sometimes it felt like he wasn't getting anywhere with her. Two steps forward and then two back. 

He reached up and touched her messy hair which was barely pinned up. He wished to unwrap the little buns and let her hair hand down her back more naturally. But he did not dare touch her. 

“I feel you watching me,” she said and turned her head to him and acknowledging him. “Is it time to train?” 

He smiled. “First you must call me master.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Only if you call me master too.” 

His face fell and his smile disappeared. “You will need to call me master on Coruscant.” 

She shrugged. “So, if it is just an act fine, but I am not really going to call you master.” 

He rolled over and pulled her under him. “You will call me master,” he said feeling the longing in his bulge. 

She rolled her eyes. “No. I. Won't.” she said firmly. “Kylo…equals?” she asked as her eyes connected with his finally. His eyes had moved up to her face and she saw raw intent in the dark brown eyes. 

Internally he agreed but did not say it. Kylo mashed his mouth against hers and she shook her head not understanding that his silence was his agreement. 

“No,” she said coldly and kneed him in the groin and he collapsed on her and cursed. 

He tried to breathe while she scrambled out from beneath him but he regained his composure fast enough.

“You were willing last night?” he asked having regained the upper hand. 

Rey tried to shrug in her prone position. “I also said I was not exactly in control. You were not receptive to me then.” 

He ran his hand down her arm still holding her beneath him. 

“Maybe I find myself receptive now.” He said giving in to the need to feel her, to press against her.

Closing her eyes she felt a tear escape. “Just be done with it then.” 

He felt himself recoil from that and pushed from her. “I will not rape you. There is nothing I find more unappealing.” 

She had hurt him and deeply offended in her comment and she wished somehow he had not reacted in such a way. 

Forget training,” he said going for his shirt and yanking it on. “Forget about our deal for the Kyber crystal, forget about coming back down to Coruscant with me…” he said coldly. “Forget it. I tire of this game we play.” 

Rey felt her heart hammering and she blinked confused as she sat up. “What about the Fin, and the other one?” 

He turned from her and went to the com unit. “Send some stormtroopers and two Knights of Ren,” he said coldly. 

Rey frowned looking at the cold hard lines of his face and the tight clench of his jaw. 

“Why are they coming Ben?” she asked. 

He turned at the use of his given name and shook his head. “Don't.” he opened the door to allow the group in. 

“Transfer the prisoner to the same floor as the other rebels.” he turned.   
“She can get dressed but I want her gone once I come out of the Refresher.” 

Her heart fell. He had been planning on training her, and they had just been kissing just moments before. 

He looked sad but tried to make his face hard and unmoving. “I will still release your friends, only now you will join them.” he nodded. “May the force be with you.” 

Rey felt her throat tighten and she called his name. “Kylo!” she said her own eyes filled with tears. “Don’t do this.” 

He ground his teeth her words swayed him but he must end this. He had a galactic order to form and she was determinedly contradictory in that endeavor he turned his back as the Trooper pointed his gun at her to hurry up. 

He looked over his shoulder and shook his head sadly and then crossed the room to face her nose to nose. “It would have been a happy life to have you willingly at my side.” tears shown in the bow of this eyelid but did not fall “The memory of the visions must be enough to fulfill me. Instead of what iff's, I know what could have been and you do too…but it is now our fate to be tortured with it.” 

Rey tried to reach out but she shook his head. 

“No, this is goodbye.” His voice was so final. 

Her face was wet with the tears she did not realize she would shed at the mere thought of leaving him. 

She swallowed fearfully. “Please, I am sorry.” 

He shook his head. “Don’t.” turning he felt the desire to kiss her for a final time but he held from her and turned his back and went through the refresher door. 

“Come resistance scum.” a trooper shoved at her and she felt a whack at the back of her head. 

She gathered her shoes and the small bundle of extra clothes she had. 

Rey soon sat alone in a small white cell. A white cushioned bed with a single blanket. 

Shivering she scooted till her back rested against the wall and she cried. Why did she pull from him when he lent forward and why did he pull back when she leaned? 

She had been willing last night to be in his bed as more than a sleeping partner. Then this morning she was cold. 

Her hand touched her empty belly and she felt tears fall. It was the end of that possible future. She would never have a family. At least not the little girl with buns in her hair that giggled in Kylo’s arms. 

Laying down she tried to count the hours as four days flew by.


	23. Chapter 23

It had all become a blur in her mind. She knew he had stuck to it. She had asked for him constantly as the days went by. For him to talk with her but she was met with silence from the stormtroopers. 

He had been right that their child would torment her. She dreamed of the little girl now, such a beautiful child with her father's dark hair and eyes. 

She was caught in a dream again when she heard heavy boots on the floor outside her cell. 

“The resistance prisoners are being freed.” Kylo’s voice came from outside the cell. 

She turned having stopped breathing for a moment as she sat up nervously. She wondered if this too was a dream. 

“You among them,” he added finally his eyes did not meet hers. 

She shook her head. “No, don’t send me away,” she said with a strained weakened voice. “Kylo... I will stay.”

Frowning he looked confused. “Why so adamant now that you wish to remain? You hate it here, what I make you feel.” 

Her eyes were puffy and she had refused food for all four days and he was worried she was unwell which was why he was freeing her sooner than expected. He could not have her die under his watch. 

The choice had been hard to make and he had flipped flopped so much in his mind he that knew the best thing was to cut the connection and quickly for he was afraid he would change his mind. 

It reminded of his connection to his father and how he just had to sever that connection before it consumed him. 

“No.” she shook her head. It ached from constant crying as she thought of her no existent daughter and the loss of the man who had become so important. 

He turned showing only his profile. He looked sad and something else. She could not put her finger on it. 

“Its too late,” he said seriously. “Besides… It is probably a trick of the force or some anomaly that we cannot explain.” he dismissed using her own earlier logic. “I have brought you to a neutral planet system near Naboo, here you can find your way back to where ever you want to go.” 

He stepped from her and she cried out. 

“Kylo!” her tears weakened him and she watched him turned hesitant.

“Please,” she pleaded. 

He shook his head. “No. I won't have you stay as my prisoner any longer.” He looked at her with sadness and loathing. “I am not the monster you continue to see me as.” 

She dropped to her knees despite the stormtroopers trying to grab her and hold her up. The grated metal bit at her knees.

“Please Master.” she pleaded. 

He froze and turned. “What did you just say?” 

She shook in heartbreak and pain. “Master please let me stay.” 

He shook his head. “I thought you would never call me Master,” he said with a regretful and not an egotistical tone with no hint of pride. 

He swallowed hard and looked away from her kneeling form. “No.” 

Rey’s hope evaporated. 

Stormtroopers took her arm and pulled her to go in the opposite direction of Kylo. “Come you are going with your friends.” one said coldly. 

She looked back to Kylo as he walked away from her. She screamed at him in her head but he did not hear her. 

“Rey!” Fin's voice broke through her screaming mind. 

She tried to smile. “I heard you were here,” she said trying to smile. 

Fin who stood in binders looked her up and down. “You been tortured?” 

She shook her head and allowed the Stormtrooper to put binders on her and lined them up beside each other. 

“You look half-starved.” Fin said shocked but Rey did not answer that observation.

“So this is Rey?” the woman asked who also stood in binders. 

Fin nodded. “Yeah, Rey this is Rose,” he said in way of introduction. 

Rey tried to stop her tears and nodded to her. 

“Why do you look like this?” he asked her again in reference to her appearance. 

She looked at him with a hollow expression. “Because I did not wish to eat.” 

He nodded. “Ah, protest of captivity right, right,” he said looking down thinking he understood. 

She shook her head. “No.” 

Fin smiled. “Well, we are getting out. Can finally see what our people are doing. I hear the Supreme Leader is dead. Our people must have done a real good hit against the first order.” he whispered as they waited for their next directive. 

Rey remained silent. She knew to protect Kylo she would need to remain silent on the truth of what happened in the throne room that day. 

They were led aboard a ship and she closed her eyes and stopped before crossing the platform.

Fin looked back and shook his head confused. “Come on.” 

She shook her head. “I can’t.” she turned and kicked at a trooper. “I can't leave him.” with her binders still on she closed her eyes as she tried to channel the force and she summoned a laser gun from the hip of one and held it at him. 

“I will not leave, I gave my word...” she told the trooper. “Tell the Supreme Leader that I am not breaking the agreement, he is.” 

The troopers looked upon her and with their faces hidden under their helmets. 

“Rey.” Kylo’s voice rang out in the hangar bay before she was harshly subdued. 

Rey turned and her face broke into a smile as she was so worried she would not see his face again. 

“What are you doing?” he asked her from a distance. 

She shook her head. “I don’t know.” she closed her eyes trying to search for the answer. “It feels wrong.” she swallowed. “Don’t you feel it?” she asked as her eyes opened and she searched his eyes for his answer. Pleading with him to agree, to slow down. 

His jaw tensed. “Yes. I feel it.” he turned and she thought he was just going to leave it at that. “If she insists...She may stay. Let the others go.” 

Rey nearly fainted when she realized she was going to be allowed to stay. 

Then he spoke again coldly. “You will eat. I will have a medical droid sent. Take her back to her cell.” 

It was then that Rey saw General Godwin onboard the Supremacy. The look on the woman's face told her that she was upset by what had transpired and turned to follow after Kylo. 

“Rey what are you doing?” Fin asked confused. 

Rey turned hesitantly and for some reason the stormtroopers allowed her. 

“Tell the first order that Kylo Ren is not who or what we thought he was. Give him time to show who he is,” she whispered. 

Fin shook his head. “I know who he is. Don't you remember I came from here,” he said angry in his protest. 

“It is her choice, don’t you see?” the woman named Rose stated. “I think she has feelings for him.” 

Fin shook his head shocked. “No way. That is just not possible.” he turned back to Rey and his eyes bored into her. “That isn’t it, is it?” 

Rey shook her head. “I don’t know what it is, but I just can't leave. I can't leave him.” 

Fin shook his head. “Nah, this isn’t like you.” 

She had tears streaming down her eyes. “Go, it is very generous of him to let you leave with your lives,” she said softly.

He shook his head. “Not without you. We just linked back up!” he said with obvious strain. 

“Make your decision resistance scum.” A trooper said impatiently. "Only the girl here can stay, but you others need to go."

“Tell whoever you need to that they should wait to see before they mount any rebellion,” she said more firmly. “I need to go.” 

Fin shook his head. "Wait till when?" he asked as Rey turned from him. 

He watched her turn and a trooper pushed him back. 

“I’m going, I’m going,” he said but kept trying to keep her in his sight. “You are making a mistake Rey.”

She heard Fin last words to her as he moved out of sight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiy, I know.... You all will riot at me.... but trust me? PlEASE.?

Kylo paced in his room. Wakened by a dream of a memory. A pale mangled of face and crawling voice of a spirit echoed in his head, telling him he was not worthy.

He lied to Rey in the Throne room. He had not seen her parents when they touched. But he did see something. A dark throne with the shadow of that figure. It had been dark, and he had suspicions that it was Sith in nature. 

He glanced at the woman in his bed and his mouth frowned in a displeased line. He had tried to scratch what he felt was the itch and it had only served to make him feel wrong, like the monster she thought he was. 

Sleeping next to the General brought no comfort and undesired dreams where he found peace as he held Rey against him. 

General Godwin was nothing to him besides a failed effort to forget Rey. It had not worked and it enraged him. He had tried over to see if it did any good and again…. well he was now sure nothing would work. 

It had also made the consolidation of power on Coruscant easier to coordinate while having a general on his side and in his bed. But it had always felt toxic. 

It was more than the physical and biological need that gnawed at him and it was very clear that not any woman would ever do. 

“Come back to bed.” the General moaned in an exhausted manner. She had tried to make herself quite at home with him but he was not the same as her. He never held her against himself, worried when he woke she would be gone. 

He looked at her form on his bed and saw her blond hair spread across his pillow and his eyes grew serious. He decided on the spot.

“I am not yours to be ordered.” he picked up her uniform. “Get dressed and find your own bed,” he said tossing it at her with disgust. 

She had turned over groggily as if she did not believe what she was hearing. “Excuse me?” she asked. “What did you say?”

“You heard me,” he said and gestured his head in the direction of the door. “I want you out.” 

“It’s that rebel isn’t it? The reason you are sending me from you?” she asked as she covered her chest. 

He nodded. “She is the only reason why you were in my bed in the first place, so don’t go blaming her for your departure from it.” 

She looked at him disappointedly as she did not pull her clothes on.

“I hope you change your mind, there is still much you and I can accomplish,” she said as she looked at her naked self trying to allure him back to her. “I am so sorry I asked you to come back to bed.” she pouted. 

He shook his head. “I made up my mind before you spoke.” 

She sniffed. “I really -“

“Don’t.” he put up his hand and turned his back. “You will only speak to me professionally if we ever speak at all.” 

She shook her head and walked from him and out the door in just her skin as she clutched her clothes to her front. 

Kylo exhaled a ragged breath. 

He went to the com unit. “Prepare my old room,” he said curtly and went to the refresher to shower off the woman he had so recently used to drown out the visions of Rey and their future that they were never to have. It was different now. She chose to stay and it wasn’t a deal the had made in the throne room over the corpse of his master.

Was her desire to stay so great that she would truly be his apprentice as he had wanted all along? He wasn’t about to force her, he never wished to. He wanted her to chose it. She would never be strong enough unless she chose it for herself. 

He let the water vibrate against his skin hard at the highest temperature that he could stand and tried to block the last few days from his mind. He had reacted badly when he sent her from him. 

She could never know how he paced the bedchamber fighting the pull to her. He was afraid to venture close to the holding cells for fear that she could feel him and his indecision. 

He had even beaten himself up about it as he fought the urgent need to bring her back to him but he was not about to do that. He could not look that weak. Not to her, or anyone.

He turned the refresher on again and it stung as he withstood another cleaning. He hit at himself trying to focus his energy with pain. After a good bruising he bashed at himself a few extra times for good measure and he growled in frustration and pain. He wanted to be punished. He had done great and terrible wrongs in his life, and his actions the last number of days felt like a betrayal to more than others, he had betrayed himself. 

Stepping out he shook the water from him and pulled on his new change of clothes with difficulty now he was so battered by his own hand. 

His boots were heavy as he walked to the cells. He would not keep her as a prisoner anymore as long as she said she would be his apprentice. He would explain later that it was just for looks so that the crew did not riot at her freedom to move about. 

He let the door to her cell open and he found her asleep. 

“Rey.” his voice was soft. 

She turned her head. “Kylo?” she asked. 

He swallowed hearing her say the name she hated with such hope and reverence. 

“Come,” he said as he watched her sit up. “Did you eat?” he noted how hollow she looked. She had not eaten anything in days from the updates he had been receiving. 

She nodded. “I had a ration.” she shrugged. “Hunger is something I am used to.” 

He nodded. “Not on the Supremacy. We have more than enough.” 

“What can I say?” she asked as tears gathered as she tried to explain herself. “I just wanted time.”

He nodded. “And you think all I wanted was control.” he shook his head. “How do we understand so little of each other when I feel we are supposed to know each other as ourselves?” 

She looked down. 

“So where does that leave us?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I don’t know, I only know I can't leave.” 

He eyed her confused. “Why? Freedom, your friends, the rebel alliance, how could you give that all up?” he asked seriously. 

She shook her head. “I don’t know. The thought of leaving you I feel like I would kill a part of myself.” 

Kylo swallowed hard and looked away. That had been exactly how he felt. 

He turned from her and stepped out. She remained where she had been. 

“Come,” he said to her. She followed behind without binders. 

She remained silent as he and she moved down many corridors. 

Coming to a halt at a hangar she spied one man starships and she frowned as he looked at them. 

“You cannot remain as my prisoner,” he said simply. “But I cannot have a rebel on my ship free to roam any longer. That would endanger my standing among the stormtroopers and generals as you know my control is managed by their fear and respect of my dark powers.” 

She looked at his mouth and tried to remember how they felt on hers as she absorbed the words he said. 

“You need to agree to be my apprentice to remain,” he said seriously. “I know you have certain views on this so I have this option prepared.” 

“Prepared?” she said confused.

He nodded. “I have a starship readied for you or you agree to be and call yourself my apprentice.”

She bit her lip and nodded closing her eyes. It felt wrong but she recalled how Kylo had killed his own master and that calling him master did not strip away her own power and independent mind. 

She bowed her head. “I will be your apprentice,” she said sadly. He had originally wanted her to be his equal and in her confusion she had ruined that. 

He smiled and turned. She wondered why he stood there a moment and did not see the look of shock and surprise on his face since she was looking at his large boots as he loomed above her. 

“Follow me,” he said after a time and led on. 

He opened a door and she felt his presence there. 

“This was your room,” she observed. 

He nodded. “Yes, now it is yours.” 

She blinked. “I won't be with you anymore?” she asked. “In your room I mean?” 

He shook his head. “No need, since you renounce your rebel loyalty and you are now my young apprentice that is enough to be granted your own quarters.” 

She looked down sadly feeling a wall between them and wanted to knock it down. 

“It will take time,” he said quietly and she looked up hoping he would give a word of encouragement. 

“I don’t suggest you to move about without me at first but in a month or two they will start to trust you,” he said and turned. “I will let you get settled in.” 

She blinked back tears realizing he was still far from her. “Thank you Kyl- Master.” she corrected herself. 

“It is only a title…” he said his voice strained… “I only need you to do it for appearances. Like I said the last night we were together. I want us to be equals.” 

She looked at him startled. She had not entirely understood why he had been so adamant about calling her apprentice and her calling him master. It was not because he wished to control her he wished to protect them. 

Rey watched as he left and she felt a crushing sense of loss. 

“We will train once you have regained your strength,” he said. “You must eat again.” 

She nodded. “I will.” She could see he was pained and she held back from trying to read him. 

He nodded curtly and shook his head. “It will not be as it was.” 

She nodded and looked away as she sat down shakily. “I understand.” 

He turned and left her to think of the new agreement.


	25. Chapter 25

Poe raced down the corridor as the doors opened and closed behind him. His excitement was palpable.

Accidentally shoving down a fellow comrade he rushed to try to apologize but then rushed forward. 

Coming to the hangar he found Fin and Rose. “Hey!” he yelled. “By the force, I thought I would never see your sorry faces again.” he laughed as he embraced Fin. “Can you believe the General forced me to stay in my quarters for days for fear I would try to boost a ship.” he laughed. “How did you escape?” he asked. 

Fin shook his head. “We didn’t.” he shrugged. “Kylo Ren just let us all go.” 

The General and her constituents walked in with all their glory and state. 

“Fin, Rose,” General Organa said. “Welcome back.” 

Fin looked at the woman seriously and nodded. “General.” 

Leia looked at the two people and frowned. “Rey is not with you?” she asked. 

Chewbacca vocalized and Leia glanced at him and nodded. “Yes, I agree.” she turned and shook her head. “Come to my apartments and get me up to speed on this situation will you?” she requested as they were brought out of the hangar bay and into the more comfortable apartments of the Raddus. 

“Come, sit,” she commanded and went to sit herself. “Wha is happening on the Supremacy?” she asked Fin and Rose as she sighed heavily. 

Fin shook his head and shrugged. “We saw little of it. But we understand that Snoke is dead, and Kylo is the new Supreme Leader.” 

Leia nodded. “Yes, I am aware of this.” 

Fin smiled. “We did it,” he asked. “Right? We did kill Snoke, didn’t we?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “No, I was hoping to get some clarity on that from you.” 

Rose and Fin both looked ignorant. 

“We were in the cells for weeks,” he said. “Darn near lost track of time.” 

Leia laughed. “It has been three and a half weeks since that battle. Our people are rallying. The Supremacy took out more than two-thirds of our fleet and many lives…” she said solemnly. “Could have taken us all out but there was a cease-fire, and then ten minutes later we saw an explosion on the ship.” she looked disappointed. “But you say you have no idea what happened?” 

Fin nodded. “Kylo Ren saw we were about to be executed and then ordered us to be taken prisoner, then all hell broke loose and we were thrown in a cell and forgotten for nearly a day.” 

Leia shook her head and thought. “Rey too?” she asked. 

Fin shook his head. “No, I did not even know she was on the ship until we were all being released,” he told her. “She looked bad. Half staved, and not thinking right.” 

The general looked up and blinked. “What do you mean? Beaten?” she asked. 

Rose shook her head. “She just looked weak and hungry.”

“She claimed it was self-induced. She was refusing to eat. I thought it was because she was protesting their captivity.” he rolled his eyes. “She did not want to leave him. She begged to stay and he let her.” 

Leia nodded. “Rey went to the Supremacy willingly. Something must have happened between the two of them,” she mumbled and looked down in thought. “No matter right now. If she wanted to stay I say good. We will approach contact again, and soon.” 

Rose frowned and scooted forward on the seat. “I think she is in love with Kylo Ren.” 

Leia looked to her and blinked as a smile spread across her face. 

“Atta’ girl Rey,” she whispered and looked up. “Leave me. I have a lot to think about.”

Fin shook his head. “One more thing…” he said and turned. 

Leia frowned and turned. “Yes?” 

Fin winced. “I don’t agree with it, but Rey said Wait… Wait to mount any rebellion.” 

Leia frowned and watched them leave.

Luke entered the room as the others left. 

“Did you hear?” she asked as she sat down.

Nodding Luke sat. “Yes. I heard.” 

“What do you make of it?” she asked. 

Luke winced. “Romantic love is not the way of the Jedi,” he muttered. 

Leia scoffed and laughed. “Maybe those old monks in robes didn’t know everything.” 

Luke shook his head. “Vader went to the dark side because of love for our mother.” 

Leia shrugged. “And love for Rey may tempt Ben back to the path of the light.” 

Sighing Luke went to the window. “Or it could hurtle them both to the darkness, and the galaxy forever ruled by the Sith.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Ever the dramatic one you are,” she said as she stood. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. 

She took a heavy sigh. “I am going to rest. Rey said to wait and see before mounting another rebellion and I intend on doing just that by taking a nap.” 

“Are you feeling well?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “No, I have not recovered well from nearly dying. I fear it may have just delayed the inevitable.”

Luke shook his head. “No, that cannot be. My sister, Princess Leia, General Organa… Still, a force to be reckoned with.”

She scoffed. “Not these days I fear. But I will be around long enough,” she whispered as she went to rest.


	26. Chapter 26

For days he had left her alone. He had commanded a medic bot to thoroughly perform a physical, and now he was looking over the results. 

As he understood their agreement, he was her master and he commanded the physical but was not present to see her possible refusal. According to his knights of Ren who oversaw the procedure she had complied with, and now, with the results right in front of him he had all concerns over her body addressed.

She was recorded as approximately 19 years of age. 

He sighed. Just a girl compared to him. He had been just a little younger than her when he turned to the dark side. 

She was healthy besides a significant level of malnourishment. By her hair sample, they were able to track that she had eaten very poorly the last seven years with only a positive fluctuation in the last year. He ordered a perfected diet to help her imbalances and increase her physical performance. 

He had hoped to find any information about their blood being similar or something but there was nothing out of the ordinary for a force user. It was all as it should be. 

Sighing he wondered how things would be between them now. Now that he was free to make her train as he had under Snoke.

Agreements between them had always felt tenuous at best. Neither could seem to trust the other. Now things would be more frank and he had an inkling that she would hate it. 

The Supremacy was once again outside the atmosphere of Coruscant and he was nervous because of her. 

He twitched slightly as he briefed the Knights of Ren on their new mission and waited.

She was before him in a matter of moments and he still was not ready to see her.

He felt foolish to have reacted the way he had by sending her from him only to let her stay. But… She was willing to call him master now… not that he actually wanted to be her master. He just needed her willing to call him that to stay with him. She was too clouded with her mistrust that she never believed it his real intentions.

Rey watched as the red garbed knights filed past her without a second look. 

“Are you well?” he asked looking her up and down. 

She nodded. “Yes, but you should know that already…” she said cooly in a veiled reference to the droid probing she must have endured. 

He turned and sighed not mentioning her fitness further. “Training…” he said softly. “I remember my training with Snoke.” 

Rey closed her eyes as she let his voice wash over her. She had missed it so much that she just let it envelop her despite her anger at him and herself. 

“Are you listening?” he asked. 

Her eyes remained closed and contented and she nodded. “Yes.” she opened her eyes to find him now near. 

“The training was cruel, but it was crucial,” he said an put his hand before her. 

With him so close suddenly her breath hitched in fear. 

“I want you to get into me like you did when I was interrogating you. You pushed into my mind, but I have become stronger so you may not find it so easy,” he said putting up his hand before her face. “I will do the same to you.”

“Wait.” she took a breath and looked from him and closed her eyes as she tried to freeze her mind. 

“Ready?” he asked gently. 

She nodded without looking at him. 

With a shaking hand, he pressed and then pushed again finally gaining a sliver view inside her mind. She saw him as the monster and then…

“You did not want me to send you away, because you are curious.” he started. 

Rey closed her eyes and her lips turned back into her teeth in a feral snarl. “No!” she tried to shut him out. 

He chuckled in her head or in her presence, she was not for sure where he spoke. “It is no use,” he whispered. “I will get inside,” he said with a little tease that he made more serious as he pressed harder to gain more. “I will go deeper, you must keep me out.”

She pressed him back and tried to peer inside him but he was right. He had become stronger. He was fully engaged and still pressed against her mind battering away that it gave her a headache. 

He relaxed his hand and his mind as he let go. Backing off to allow her to breathe again. 

“Good, you tried very hard to keep me out but I saw enough.” he looked upon her with his eyes soft because he had seen flashes of her agony but not the source. “You may go.” 

Rey panted and wiped at the sweat that had pebbled on her brow and turned as she tried to shield the pain she was feeling but knew it was likely radiating off her in waves. How much of her mind did he see? Did it matter? Was she turning to the dark side as she tried to stay with him? 

Kylo watched her as she left knowing his dismissal of her rankled her to some measure. But he had to keep her at a distance. She stopped and turned. 

“Master?” she asked hesitantly. 

He scoffed wanting her to cease calling him master for it bothered him in ways he could not explain. “Yes Apprentice,” he called her by that, in turn, to see if it bothered her. 

She remained still. “What happened on Coruscant, Master?” she said now using the title to irritate him. 

He looked down as if he too had a headache. “There was an election and a favorable candidate won. I did not have the time to explore the temple that I wished with the situation of …us,” he said finally. 

“But you did explore the temple?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Some.” his voice simple.

Rey frowned and blinked anxiously. “Some?” 

He sighed not sure he wanted to talk for very long with her. Her presence was…difficult to bear at this time. The turn to the light was tempting. 

Reluctantly he sat. “It goes very deep, and I have not the time to waste exploring a ruin when I have a galaxy to manage and a…..distracting prisoner.”

She closed her eyes. “Am I still a prisoner?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “No, not anymore since your acceptance of being my apprentice. You can leave,” he said coldly. “But if you do, you should do it now, before-” 

“Before what?” she asked. 

He looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Before I change my mind,” he said simply. 

Rey stood dumbfounded. “No agreements, promises? besides calling you, master” 

Kylo looked up and tried to avoid answering her question. “Why? Do you wish to be a prisoner so you have a convenient excuse for your conscience?”

Locking her jaw she felt the questions as harshly had it been a burn. “I am free to leave?” she hesitated. "Really?" 

He nodded curtly and moved forward on her making her think he was coming to her but instead he passed her and she turned shocked. 

She was escorted by troopers for her own safety she was told. In her chamber, she meditated and ate, along with her own private training. She had stones brought to the quarter and she practiced levitating them and herself as she tried to live within the manifestation of the force. 

That evening after she had rigorously trained herself she was called to his presence again but it was only the chamber just outside his private room. 

“Another lesson,” he said indicating the knights of Ren. “You must hold your own against my men.” 

She looked around her and then down to her hands. “I need a weapon.” 

He shook his head. “So a Jedi is only as good as his weapon?” 

She found anger at him and she felt it flame to life. “A stick, at least.” 

He shook his head and stood. Waiting he nodded to his men as four stepped forward and circled her. 

“Do you wish me dead?” she asked. 

He remained silent. 

“Please Master!” she cried now wondering if he hated her so much. 

He shook his head. “No, Rey… I need to tap into you. I need to find your triggers. Awaken your powers.” 

She dodged a sharp whipped laser lash and rolled. “I thought you saw enough in my mind earlier?” 

She was sharply kicked on the side and Kylo had to fight his own battle of stopping this lesson in favor of her remaining uninjured. She could not see how little he liked seeing her suffer. He could not give in so completely to the light. 

He let his anger at her wash over him to sour his sympathy. 

He no longer trusted himself in hand to hand combat with her. It risked touching her and if he did he wasn’t sure he could let go again. Maybe another vision of things she would never want. 

Why he did not demand her to leave he could not understand but when she had told him that it felt wrong, he could not deny that he felt the same. That seeing her leave from him would be akin to splitting his soul again as he had when he cut his father down. 

Rey fought and took a beating before Kylo put up his hand as she was kicked at again in the stomach and her mouth leaked blood. “There is no fight in you,” he said with disappointment. “A medic droid will be sent to your room. You may leave.” 

As she was dragged from the room she could not see how he shook or the angry tears that misted in his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

General Pryde followed the Supreme Leader to the cells with purpose.

“If you intend on me continuing with the lies I have told within the First Order and the rest of the galaxy you must give me proof that it is worth it.” He cautioned. 

Though he feared Kylo Ren, he also had a great need to see this work through to the end. For so long Enric Pryde had been with first the empire and now the first order and the goals of both were foremost on his mind. It had been his life’s work. 

Kylo fisted his hands as he walked. His black boots resounding with his heavy stride. 

The last training he had with Rey had left him angry and tense. His patience was in short supply but he needed an abundance of it at this moment. Pressures from within were rising and he needed to meet it and stamp it out quickly. 

“I learned in my dealings with Coruscant that Hux has a reputation as a relic collector,” Kylo said simply. 

Frowning confused the General slowed but Kylo did not. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

Turning frustrated. “Everything.” 

Coming into the interrogation room Hux laid out nervous and then saw General Pryde and hope spread on his face. 

“General Pryde, I am so happ-“ his windpipe tightened and his words stopped flowing, but his body still shook with fear and rage as he eyed Kylo Ren. 

“You will not speak more than necessary or you will not breathe,” Kylo said without even needing to raise his hand. His force strength was sharper at the moment with the anger flowing through him so freely though he needed to tether it within and control himself at the precise moment. 

Leaning in close to his victim he whispered. “Now, you will answer honestly and assist me in verifying the facts that keep you breathing. Perhaps in a better cell with more air,” he said referencing the discomfort Hux felt staying in a cell with less air than ideal. 

Hux remained frustratingly silent so Kylo spoke comfortingly. “I can already see enough of what is inside your mind despite your little hobby of trying to use the force to block me,” Kylo smirked as Hux looked horrified. “It’s cute.”

“I do not know what you mean,” Hux replied finally baited to answer and swiftly looked to the General pleadingly. 

The older General stood curious and did not give Hux hope but watched as he awaited a full explanation. 

Kylo paced around the torture chair. “To protect the First Order and the regime we have spent decades working towards I need him alive General Pryde. I know the First Order demanded I execute him but I just cannot.” Kylo started. “He knows how to find something I am looking for that is necessary to the preservation of all we work for and all we must become.” 

Hux sighed and closed his eyes as he wished to be out of his restraints or the promise of death. “this is true.” he finally said. “But I did not kill Snoke,” he said with venom in his tone as he spits in anger. Kylo force choked him again. 

General Pryde looked at Hux and then Kylo with a sigh then back to Hux. “Then who did?” 

Hux looked to Kylo then back to General Pryde and shook his head as he hoped for Kylo to release him since his head was pounding. Finally, he felt a release and he tried to not pass out as he caught his breath. “I don’t know.” he lied finally and looked angrily back at Kylo. 

“There, see.” The Supreme Leader said and turned. “If he is innocent then should he die? We do not know what happened and I still need him.” 

General walked out and then turned. “What if it was those Resistance scum you allowed free who killed our Supreme Leader Snoke? Or perhaps your precious young apprentice?” he looked at his leader with condemnation. “How could you let one of them walk among us, and put us all at risk again?” 

Kylo took a shuddering breath and his nostrils flared. “She is a strong force user, and learning to be loyal to our side as I did when I trained under The Supreme Leader Snoke.” 

The General shook his head. “She is not to be trusted.” 

Kylo Ren nodded. “Yes, we are agreed.”

“If she is as strong as you say and still not converted is she, not a worse threat to the First Order than whatever you are looking for?” he asked. “Should the girl not die and soon?” 

He felt the turn to the light as he tried to calm his anger and rage at the moment. This was not how the dark side of the force worked normally. Anger and rage were emotions that brought forth dark energy but he felt bathed in light at the moment. 

Kylo felt the need to protect Rey overcome him and he wanted to advance on the man. 

Opening his eyes he found himself moving and not quite in control as he had tried to manage. 

“My apprentice is mine,” he breathed. “she. is. mine.” he said passionately. 

General Pryde finally scratched his head and frowned torn between compliance and contradiction. 

Kylo shook his head and swallowed hard. “She is universally important and when it comes to the First Order she could be the missing piece to balance and order.” he shook with anger. “She lives, is that understood?” 

The General stood calm in the face of the rage he could feel running through Kylo Ren. 

“Even Snoke wanted me to take her and train her,” Kylo said coldly. “And here I am, fulfilling the Supreme Leader Snoke's, my master's mission,” he said emphasizing his connection to the previous leader. 

Contradiction ruled, “Supreme Leader, I speak to you now privately about this because I am concerned about threats from within and do not wish to compromise it by public allegations.” 

Kylo seethed. “Speak plainly. What is it you really mean?” he glared. “Do not forget I can also see your mind. You think I am sympathetic to the Old Republic,” he said delving into the Generals head. “That the work I have done shows I am forming something new and with the election, on Coruscant you fear a new Senate.” 

The General nodded. “Well, yes.” 

Kylo backed up. “You are right.”

The General's eyes opened wide and surprised. “You can’t” 

Kylo smiled coldly. “You want order?” He asked. “Compliance and easy trade?” 

Pryde nodded stricken by the revelations he was hearing. 

“Elevated Society reached its apex right before the old Republic. Hux knows this,” he said. “He knows what the Empire buried and tried to steal from us,” he said evenly. 

The General frowned. “What was that?” he asked. 

Kylo shook his head. “Our history.” 

Pryde looked down and reflected on his entire life, and how while the New Republic ruled in the early days there was peace, but that balance fractured so quickly and his own world had fractured into conflict and war. He wanted the war to stop and what Kylo suggested meant a new war in his mind but the temptation of knowledge even for him was overpowering. 

“Hux has information I need,” Kylo said finally. “And you will protect his life by lying to the First Order to protect the New Order that is coming.”

The General nodded and frowned. “I will Supreme Leader,” he said finally knowing that the future was more clouded for him than ever.


	28. Chapter 28

Rey had been angry after that last lesson and she was almost relieved to be left alone a few days.

Loneliness was not as much of a problem when you were upset and wanted to be left alone. She was even angry with the stormtroopers who came to bring her food or escorted her to this place or that. 

Alone in her quarters, she counted galactic days just like she had on Jakku. It had only been a few weeks since she had been sent from Kylo’s private chamber. Though she saw him seldom and she had no window view besides the occasion to pass one as she was allowed out of her quarters but seldomly. 

Rey could tell they were on the move, she just did not know where or what her Master did during those gaps from each other. 

They had left Coruscant again and now they passed planets and systems she did not know and not one soul would tell her where they went or what they were doing. But she knew they must be in the outer reaches. 

As she walked the dark floor she reflected on her master and how he had changed so much towards her since the nights they once shared... The shield he once lifted for her was now no longer open. He wasn’t wearing a mask, but in all other ways, he still was. 

She was fully healed when the stormtroopers finally came for her. At that point she had even lost some of the anger she had been nurturing and harboring, she could not deny the longing to be summoned had grown so when it happened she was excited and ready immediately. 

To be abused was not something she longed for, but sight and word of him were craved far more than she wished to admit. Her stomach flip-flopped fearing he would see her hunger. 

This time she was taken to the newly repaired throne room. Inside she found the room a similar dark polish but the contrasting walls were white instead of red. 

“You have recovered,” he said from his standing position in front of his throne. She noted that it was not a chair in the manner that Snoke’s had been. It was a simple bench with no back to it. It was wide enough for two and she wondered if he intended to mention that. 

Despite the bench looking to have room enough for two he seemed to take up a lot of space on it. She could see the angry harsh line across his face a constant reminder of the scar she had given him. 

With her back straight and her face pinched in memory of the last lesson she had she faced him squarely and his gaze was emotionless. 

She looked to the window and noticed it was a red and black planet with so much darkness on it. She had not had the opportunity to look out at the galaxy since her quarters did not have a window view. 

“You have questions,” he observed her facial expression and not her mind. “Ask them,” he said lazily. 

Rey turned back her head and looked down. “Where are we?” 

He regarded her silently for a long moment wondering how much he wished to tell her about his activities on the planet. “That is the planet of Mustafar. It was the home of my grandfather, and the final resting place of the Jedi that were killed in the Great Purge.”

“Oh, why?” she asked. 

He tried to hide the happiness he felt at her being in his sight after too long but regretted her being there and the effect she had on him especially in light of his intended purpose in training. 

She tried to calm the building anger and frustration she felt but his cold eyes once burned for her now looked empty as if he was hollow. “What do you seek, master?” she clarified her question. 

He shook his head. “You already know. I seek the same answers you hunger for. I search for peace, not just personal but universal.” 

“Something has happened,” she whispered feeling it. She could not sense it in the same way she had before. It was in the very air around her. 

He nodded his head and she noticed the bruising on his face and her heartbeat increased wondering what danger he had encountered. Finding concern over him distasteful she tried not to care. He could see that if he delved into her mind. 

She glared trying not to care. “What of General Hux then? Has he been executed?” she asked suddenly. 

He looked at her seriously and seemed surprised at her interest in the man who had so much to do with the reason he was outside the atmosphere of Mustafar. 

“No, he is alive, but the galaxy thinks he is not.” He shook his head. “I keep him to torture.” 

She shook her head and her frown was deep. “You are not that cruel. You must have other reasons.” her protest felt hollow but when she looked up she could see concern flash across his face. 

Had she guessed right, and he was worried she was in his head? 

His jaw clenched and he shook his head. “I am that cruel, and you shall soon be reminded.” his voice was cold. “Enough questions, I summoned you here for training. I need you to practice inflicting pain for the sake of pain.” 

Rey shook her head. “What like you claim to keep General Hux for?” she countered. “I will not hurt anyone like that,” she said as he brought her a red whip which had been lying beside him that she had failed to notice until then. 

“I am your Master and I command it,” he said seriously. 

She looked around. “And who am I supposed to hurt?” she asked. “Perhaps one of your knights of Ren?” she asked. 

He pulled off his shirt and realization dawned as he faced her. 

She froze and shook her head. “No.” her voice just a whisper. 

“Do it,” he commanded. 

She shook her head as a tear rolled down her face. “What good is this, Kylo?” she held up the lash. 

He looked down with sadness. “Pain and suffering channels the power of the force inside of you, allowing it to grow to levels the light side of the force could never grant.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t believe that. The light is stronger.” 

Kylo ignored her comments and moved forward taking the lash with him he gripped it tightly. “I will hit you just once,” he said as turned her around with his gloved hands and he ripped the back of her shirt open and struggled at the sight of the bindings she wore and wanted to rip those from her as well but pulled back deciding not to and turned her around. “Then you need to whip me exactly how I whip you,” he said meeting her gaze. His eyes were penetrative and sharp. 

She trembled and closed her eyes as she turned from him. Hearing it crack over her head she felt it nearly slice her open where her flesh was exposed. Dropping to her knees she cried out and turned to face him with anger. 

“Let it flow,” he said breathing a ragged breath as if the act of hurting her had hurt him as much. He threw the whip at her feet and turned his back and looked up. 

“Remember who I am,” he called to her. “Do it,” he commanded as he listened to her angry sobs. 

Her lips pulled back as she picked up the whip and cracked it weakly, explorative, and did not hit him. 

“Remember I killed my father,” he said with venom and hit at his chest painfully. “Come on Rey, hurt me. we both know you want to.” he challenged. 

Cracking it again she hit him, but not with the strength he had nailed her with. She just could not do it. 

Screaming in anger and impatience he protested. “You are still holding on! Let go and harness your real power,” he shouted and went to turn around but was stopped. 

After being yelled at, and the failed attempts at hurting him she found herself breathing and a wave of dark emotion spread through her arm and out her hand. A blue spark emitted to the whip and hit him squarely in the shoulder and he jolted. The charge was not long-lasting and fizzled out as she dropped the whip in response to the random occurrence.

Kylo’s knees seized and he went to them hard enough he wondered if they had shattered and he felt all the nerves in his shoulder had gone hot and now numb. 

She looked to the whip in confusion and then looked to her hand and could still feel tingling in her fingers and she rubbed them against the other. 

In shock, she could not be sure but that blue bolt of energy had possibly come from her she marveled in both wonder and horror. 

Assuring himself that nothing was broken he struggled to his wobbly feet. Running his hand through his hair he blinked confused a moment having not expected that. She did not have the arm strength or the dark heart to actually want to hit him hard physically. He had been egging her on and now he wondered if that had been a good idea. The power inside her now obviously had the power to potentially kill him he recounted as he tried to know what to do next. 

Who was she really to have this instinctual untrained power? Who were her people? He closed his eyes and all he could see was that shrouded mangled figure with a crawling voice. 

Catching his breath he turned to find her sobbing and on her knees. 

“You did well,” he said above her wanting to comfort her, to touch her, but then he was still feeling the effects of her use of the force she had kept locked deep inside of her and he was lucky to be on his feet let alone alive after that. 

He wanted to ask her questions about where that had come from, or if she had tapped into it out of anger or fear. 

Seeing her back he felt regret for how hard he had used the whip on her. Her back was bleeding and she would be unable to sleep on it for many days. Maybe sooner if the tissue was not deeply injured. 

“This is what you call training?” she asked but could not face him or what she did. Her voice was broken and strained 

He nodded but she did not lookup. “We tested your limits today, and you are far stronger than either of us know.” he was silent for a long time as he looked down at her broken form which was ironic because he had been the one zapped. “You did well,” he said trying to soothe the sting that training often left. 

Wiping at her eyes she shook her head. “Am I excused?” she asked. 

“Yes. But your back should be looked at,” he replied reluctantly but understood why she wished to leave him. 

Storming away she went to her quarters and did not summon a droid to tend to her injuries. She wanted to be alone to think and to feel this pain. She was so angry she did not want her guard to fall again. 

Closing her eyes she heard the eco of a small voice. “Pain, the way it is not. Anger clouds mind, the innocent suffer.”

“Knows only pain and suffering, narrow and dark is the vision of the Sith. Blinding is the way of the light, where is the balance?” she heard vaguely in her quarters but without source. 

Sitting up she tried to look around. Was she having a sort of waking dream? She had had those on Jakku when she felt lonely. Like she was now. 

Closing her eyes she tried to breathe slowly and let her worries fall from her, or the nagging pain she felt in her chest at what Kylo was forcing her to do.


	29. Chapter 29

As Rey left he could feel a pressure in his mind and a ringing in his ear as he thought of what had just happened. At length his shoulder still spasmed and when looking in a mirror he could see what looked like blisters and they were not fading. 

Kylo wished he could have seen her face when it happened. What it looked like. Having only felt it burst across his shoulder and hold him in its agonizing grips had been momentarily terrifying. The dark force energy had pierced painfully into him and then out through his arms and feet making them burn. 

He had worn his gloves and found after the event that they were cracked and breaking at the palms. The leather had looked fried and he tossed them in the shute. 

Pacing his room his mind swam with questions but discussion with her felt closed off. She had been happy to see him he recalled closing his eyes. His nostrils flared as he tried not to think of it, but her wide eyes hopeful and hungry at the sight of him. A mirror of his own deep emotion. He concealed it all behind the curtain of the force. She would not be able to see how conflicted he was in her presence. 

Fisting his tender hands he tried to control the need and regret that coursed through him. She could never know how he wished his patience had won that morning when he sent her from him with a wounded ego and impatient attitude. 

He still wanted her. Not like he had her. 

The thought stayed with him as he landed on the planet Mustafar. There he had been preparing to face a cult of Sith monks who worshiped at a temple and a relic that Hux had only just made him aware of. His body still ached in pain from the force attack Rey had dealt him the day before. It still burned inside him and he struggled to keep his feet. 

The training that he had wished the day before with Rey was to help him channel into the Dark force like Snoke had shown him all those years ago. 

He remembered the pain inflicted upon his body had poured dark force energy inside him and he had been able to use it, to tap into that raw empowering energy, but now despite the pain and the dark energy that coursed into him from Rey, it was somehow stuck and he could not tap into it. It was like there was a plug or a block inside him. 

As his feet touched the black charred surface of the planet he saw a vision of a man burning on the side of a lake of molten rock. His eyes blinked intensely as the power of the vision overtook his mind. He almost did not notice the black-cloaked figures that moved through the strange deadened tree landscape in charge of him and his single droid and team of Knights. 

“Supreme Leader, the natives are not welcoming.” His right-hand man said to him. 

Gripping his saber he pulled it and switched it to arm as the red band of light played off his determined face. 

Silent Kylo charged forward drawing from the dark force energy he could reach inside him and met violence with electric brutality and frustration. 

Bodies flew in his wake, but he could not ignore the falter in his steps or the tightness of his form. The energy did not flow as it should and it made him weaker. 

Angry he stabbed a Sith cult worshiper, the dark forms littered the ground as he moved towards the goal ahead. The Knights of Ren moved before him as he sank to his knees weakly. Looking over himself he could see he wasn’t injured from the fight, but he felt drained regardless. 

Breathing heavily he saw in the red horizon the fortress that had once been Vaders. 

His men slaughtered the rest of the followers and he rose to his feet to weakly walk the path ahead of him. Hux now joined them from the starship. 

“The relic,” Kylo said as he tried to hide his weakness. “It is in the fortress,” he said now feeling its dark energy. 

Hux looked at Kylo nervously and tried to stand bravely. 

Grabbing the prisoner by the scruff of his shirt Kylo threw him down. “Lead on,” he said simply as he waited for the man to rise. 

Hux looked upon him fearfully and looked around them at the death and decay before them. The planet was once nearly entirely volcanic in the days of Vader, but since then there was more stability on the surface, enough from some eerie plant life to grow and some to stay and worship. 

Following Hux up the path to the fortress he could see even Hux was pulled forward by curiosity and the lure of the power of the dark side. What secret or relic awaited them? 

Mounting the steps Kylo tried to force himself forward but he could not deny the weakness that seemed to override his determination. Was this the effects of Rey's accidental assault, or was it the proximity to the ancient Sith relic that was responsible. How had Rey done that kind of power or for it to have this long term effect or to deplete him at this crucial time? Mounting the steps of the fortress he could see the suspicion in Hux’s eyes as he started to notice the afflicted way he moved. 

A few worshipers jumped out with their own brand of archaic weapons and were more easily dispatched and his knights took pleasure in the kills. he could feel their force energy flowing easily while his was torture itself to draw from. That meant this energy depletion was not from the relic but likely from the place Rey's energy had entered him. 

Searing pain radiated across his shoulder and up his neck to his head and could not prevent himself as he cried out in pain dropping to his knees and the knights soon surrounded him before Hux could try to do anything. 

“What is it Supreme Leader?” his right hand asked. 

Breathing deeply he filled his lungs and looked up. “I can feel it’s power,” he said weakly trying to convince his men that he was still strong. 

Hux looked around and then to the altar where on a stone box a heavy lid rested. 

“I don’t know what it says.” The prisoner cried out desperately as he was brought forward to it. 

Hux was worried that he was about to fully serve his purpose and would soon be dead.

Kylo approached and shoved the stone cover back pulling from him more energy. He leaned against the stone panting as he felt spent. His eyes looked and beheld a red triangular Holocron. Technology leftover from the empire and before it. Little arcs of knowledge of the force and beyond. 

He reached his arm down to take it from the dusty interior and held it before him. The device sensed him as he did it and pulling his glove off from his hand with his teeth he then passed it to be held against the bare skin of his fingertips. 

The Knights of Ren and Hux stood transfixed watching the fist-sized red triangular object activate and a figure rose before them large enough to fill the entire space. 

Laughter echoed in the space that seemed to trap and amplify the sound. 

“Vader, my apprentice.” the cracked slithering voice echoed in the Holocron recording. “If the unlikely should occur and Skywalker destroys me you must take him to Tor Valum…..Alive” he said in a slippery tone, “He will manage what you have not, master of the Sith and one of my old teachers. It will be in his power to finish what we started.” the voice of the long-dead Emperor commanded. 

A map rose above him and showed him the way. He was able to track the image easily and determine its vague location. 

The looming figure laughed again in a chilling manner. “If young Skywalker will not cross over, you must thrust him to it.” the hooded figure said coldly before softening a fraction. “I am counting on you my faithful student, my most worthy successor,” he said smoothly, almost gently. “Though you have failed, there is still much you can do to atone and finish our great work.” 

Kylo watched as the Holocron scanned him and he knew it was about to self destruct since the message had been left for Vader he instinctively threw it from him. The blast went through him and decimated the hard stone that the Holocron had come from. 

The ringing amplified in his ears and he tried to get up but it all had done dark. 

\----- 

Leia nodded as she impatiently listened to Poe as she stood tall and poised. 

“You don’t understand, we know how to get on the surface of the planet. We have reliable intel that he has commissioned a fleet to be made.” Poe protested forcefully. “I know you said to stand down, but I can't!” he said. “They could strike us and-“ 

Leia shook and closed her eyes as she felt a wave. A disturbance in the force. Going down Amylin helped her to a chair. 

“General, are you alright?” she asked. 

Leia shook her head. “Get Luke,” she whispered. The presence of Luke on the ship had been kept somewhat hushed but the secret seemed useless now as her eyes struggled to open. 

Luke ran in. “I felt it.” 

“What is going on?” Poe demanded as he watched the General Organa seem to collapse. “We need to get her to the med bay,” he said going to the door and sounding the alarm to get help. 

Luke held out his hand. “Stop,” he commanded and turned to his sister. “Leia…” he took her hand. 

“Something has happened, Ben-“ she whispered. “He needs help,” she whispered. 

Luke winced. “When I felt it I could not breathe.” 

“He needs your help,” she said her eyes pleading. 

Luke shook his head. “His fate is sealed he is too far.” 

She shook her head. “He was so close…I could feel it…” she felt a despairing tear run down her cheek. 

“Please,” she begged. “It might not be too late,” she whispered. “If he dies the resistance will fail.” she shook her head. 

Poe ran to the door just as the medics came in and helped them get to the ailing general. 

Finn arrived with Rose shortly behind. “What happened?” he asked as they all watched General Organa be laid out on a bed. 

Poe shook his head and turned frustrated. “She is too weak to lead the resistance,” he muttered under his breath. “I was advising her on the intel we were able to get from the Kuat shipyards,” he paced agitatedly. “But she said to wait. Wait for the first order to crush us?” he asked. 

“Who is that?” they asked. 

Poe shook his head realizing who was in their midst and he smiled. “I think it’s Luke Skywalker.” 

Finn and Rose looked on in shock.


	30. Chapter 30

Finally giving in to the pain from Kylo's lash against her Rey went to have her back tended. As droids finished sealing her injury and tended it she wound the fabric again around her torso to hold her chest tighter. She wore grey and dark grey as her fabric of choice. Somehow she no longer felt either in the light or the dark since coming aboard the supremacy. 

The stormtroopers that morning allowed her to move about herself and she did not push the limits to that freedom. It had been a long time since she moved about without two or three shadows. She just wanted to be alone. 

She stopped and turned to a large window that she passed. The planet was so close that she could not see the black of the space in a halo around it. 

She could feel the darkness there and craved to know more as she gazed upon the angry read fractures and cracks in the ebony black surface. 

She felt it the heavyweight, the velvety cloak of the dark side of the force calling to her there. Hands held the black pipe railing as she felt her eyes drawn down to the surface. 

She was searching for a sign. Then she felt it… Her breath caught in her chest, and her eyes flew wide. 

It hurt and she felt the darkness. Closing her eyes pained she pushed back as she felt a ripple ride through the force and she knew something was terribly wrong. 

‘Rey’ she heard his voice around her. 

It was kylo. 

The air rushed back to her as she realized he was hurt, possibly near death and she felt it as if it were her own. Opening herself up to the connection she begged the force to let him let her in. 

Turning she ran but now the stormtroopers noticed her. 

“What is the hurry, resistance scum?” one said coldly. 

Rey took a deep breath coming to a necessary stop. “You will let me go, and act as if you have not seen me. In fact, I am in my room, not to be disturbed.” She said channeling all her focus into those simple commands. 

The troopers looked to each other with the helmeted hoods as if they could communicate and then nodded. 

“The rebel is in her cell, don’t disturb her.” one said and the other nodded as they turned to walk away. 

Racing she went to the hangar bay to commandeer a ship that Kylo had said she could take if she wished… well, now she simply must. 

She ran to a Tie ship and watched as two Stormtroopers tried to stop her with blasters but she instinctually held out her hand and moved a stack of glossy metal boxes to fall sending them to the ground as droids rolled about briefly confused. 

Grabbing an auxiliary breathing mask and air tank she ran to the interior. 

Setting the door to close she flipped rushed to flip the ship into gear even before she could tuck herself in and strap down. 

Shooting the blast doors she accelerated causing the Tie to cream as it blasted out and to the planet. There were some weak attempts to shoot her down but the force guided her hand as she clicked herself in for a rough atmosphere entry. 

She saw a ship rise up from where the pull leads her. Watching it rise she felt it was the Knights of Ren but kylo was not with them. 

Aiming the ship down she landed roughly on the flat stone of a courtyard. Racing out she threw everything aside and ran up the steps. 

Coming to the top she stopped. A cloud of dusty air hovered and the remnants of an explosion scattered before her and near the center a form lay lifeless. 

Her heart skipped as she felt the fear clog her throat. She could not explain the pain and fear that lingered in that single breath she could not take. 

She swallowed finally and felt it then. A small ring in her ear and she came forward fearfully. Seeing him like this was not like she had imagined. Too many times she had fantasized killing him. Cutting him down like he had Han Solo, slicing him again, and again, but this broken being before her was not that monster. This was the man she had let in. The one she had been able to touch through time and space. 

Kneeling she found his bare hand-cut and bleeding. She grasped it tearfully as she reached inside him. To find if he was still there. 

‘Ben,’ she said inside to him. Calling to him through the force she reached into him. ‘Kylo!’ There was little there she could find but a whisper…

‘Rey’ 

Turning him over she found his scarred face, newly bloodied from material imbedded into him from the explosion. 

Her fingers delicately touched his forehead and she felt the need to keep him. Thinking about the force she looked up as she closed her eyes. The force surrounded her, glowing bright and yellow gold filled her up inside through her and she channeled that into him. She could see him smile and she poured it into him. Rey did not think...she just acted. 

‘Kylo’ she whispered to him. ‘Come back’ she demanded. 

Pressing into him she could feel his heartbeat and it gained strength as she smoothed his brow. She sensed him rising inside himself and watched as his head turned tenderly into her hand. 

“Rey,” he whispered. “Why have you come?” he asked. 

Tears streamed down her face as she felt the energy flow through her into him. It surged inside her as she felt him improve. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered. 

She smoothed his face. “I don't know.” she cried and watched as the tears fell upon his face healing the cracks where they touched. She looked surprised as she wiped at his face and it showed signs of healing. There were angry red spots but no longer holes and cuts. 

“I need to get you back to the Supremacy,” she said. 

He groaned. “They left me for dead,” he told her and she shifted to help him to rise. Now upright he opened his eyes better and looked at her guarded. He could not believe she had come. 

“I came in a Tie Fighter,” she told him.   
He sighed and tried to stand but he found that he had broken bones in his chest that hurt something fierce and his breathing was difficult and painful. 

“I can't get up,” he said simply. 

Rey offered her hand and Kylo looked at it surprised and then up to her eyes as if checking to see if it was real.

“Come. We need to make sure you are alright,” she whispered. His shoulder where she had hit him did not pain him, and he wondered why. He could feel the force drain and flow again within him as if there had never been a block of sorts in the first place. 

He looked to her as if stunned and he was sure his own walls were not in place or if they were even necessary. 

She hoisted him up and forced him to lean on her, but Kylo tried to stand on his own. His leg felt broken but he would drag it by the strength of his good one and stumbled as Rey took place again at his side. Her frame tucked up against him he breathed deep and her sent fulled the air he took.

“It will be a tough fit, but it will be a short ride,” she said as he went to the inside and held himself up as he looked for where he would perch. 

“I don’t want you hurt again, you need to sit,” she said directing him to the only place in the ship. 

He looked confused and protested in his lack of movement. 

“We can both sit,” she said impatiently noting blood running down his leg. “You are losing a lot of blood, can we please not have a battle of wills?” 

He tripped in his efforts to get in causing him to wince and groan as he settled and almost did not expect it but Rey swiftly sat on his lap and strapped them both in and closed the doors. 

He would have been aroused had he not been so close to death only moments before. He wondered for a time if he had been. 

Her body pressed against his he knew that he was alive but in a position, he would have not dreamed of considering what had happened when last they parted. 

Feeling dizzy he again thought the world seemed fuzzy, or it was just how it seemed when Rey was in it. 

Lolling his head he mumbled incoherently and Rey turned worried as they screamed out of Mustafar's atmosphere. 

“Kylo, you can't leave me… remember regrets? You really going to leave me alone with them? she challenged. “Now I need you!” she shouted as she approached the supremacy with cannons aimed at her. 

Alarms sounded and she pulled up the communications. 

“The Supreme Leader is on this ship, don’t you dare fire,” she commanded. “This is Rey, Supreme Leaders Apprentice, by the force stand down.” 

She felt her heartbeat stop for a moment worried that the First Order would turn on the ruler. She looked behind her to see Kylo was again unconscious. 

“Stand down, I command you!” she shouted with all the authority she could. He would not live unless they did. 

A moment became an eternity as she looked at Kylo’s ashen face and wondered if he would survive this. Her lip trembled in the thought of a galaxy without him… a world like it had been before she met him. She had been lost then, but somehow when their paths crossed she felt home in ways she could not describe. She belonged. 

“Stay with me,” she whispered. “Kylo…” her voice a prayer. 

“Clear for entry.” came a commanding voice from the communicator. She felt relieved tears as she finally breathed a sigh of relief.


	31. Chapter 31

As Rey lands, she is surrounded by Stormtroopers with blasters armed and aimed. She puts up her hands as a signal of none threat and looks to Kylo. “Seems they don’t look all that happy to see you,” she whispered. 

His unconscious form gave her no comfort and she looked back out. 

“Kylo Ren is alive,” she shouts through the shield. 

The Knights of Ren moved towards the ship with their weapons drawn and Rey swallowed fearing she had brought them both to their deaths. 

“Now would be a good time to wake up,” she said through gritted teeth. 

“Open up!” A stormtrooper demanded. 

Rey complied closing her eyes, willing the force to be with her, pleading to the force. 

As she did the stormtroopers moved to attack and she ducked and her hand found Kylo’s lightsaber at her side as if her hand had pulled there by an unseen force. Pulling her lips back in a feral cry she launched herself out and clicked it into form. She managed to hit two of the seven blasts shot at her and lobbed the blaster energy back at them into the circle of troopers knocking a number of them down. 

“Kylo is nearly dead, long live the Supreme Leader.” came a dark voice of an unnamed Knight of Ren. Whenever she trained against him she was in clear opposition and it had not gone well the last times. She gripped his lightsaber and breathed as she tried to maintain her channel in on the force. 

He would step forward and fight her, one on one. She could see it in his stance. This one wanted to take Kylo’s place, and would have to prove himself with her. 

“That lightsaber…” the voice under the shield spoke. “It is mine.” 

She shook her head. “If it was yours you would have it in your hand.” she contested. “You had your chance.” 

Circling his advance she surveyed her battlefield. Meeting his sharp scythe she felt how it attempted to grab her blade, but Kylo’s could melt steel. He instead bashed her in the face with his helmeted head and she fell back to the ground as he lifted his gleaming weapon to arc down upon her skull but her hand went up and unleashed a bolt of electricity that hit the Knight squarely in the face causing him to fall back into convulsions. 

Upon the sight of that Rey scrambled to her feet poised for more of a fight. “Your leader bleeds, and you chose to fight me! I command you to heal him!” she said as the saber burned a firey white. 

The stormtroopers looked confused and then as if deciding their loyalty the Knights of Ren stood back after seeing one of their own fall to such power. The blue that had come from the girl was terrifying. 

Fifteen minutes later Kylo was laid out on the bed still in his dirty mangled clothes made worse by the med droids that cut what they needed to see to the worst of the wounds. They found a piece of something inside his leg and mercifully it had blocked the major artery just enough to keep him alive that long. 

She was already hooked to him and giving him her blood as she held his gloved hand. The other hand was across from her and with all the movement around them she chose not to move. 

The color was coming back to his face and she sighed relieved as she laid her head on his hand. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply and willed the force to heal him. Pleaded with the universe to bring him back for her. To give them a chance for their minds to understand each other the way their souls seemed to. 

Hours ticked by and she could tell the droids were finished with all they could do and they exited with a series of beeps and whirrs. 

His lightsaber was on her hip and she was determined to guard him all night long. 

Her head on their hands she tried to find rest. The events had depleted her to a degree and her worry had exhausted her. 

Then suddenly she felt a hand go to her hair and smooth it. Opening her eyes she looked to him and saw his head lifted a fraction on the pillow and his eyes on her. 

“Scavenger…” he whispered as he used the term of the past. “You came for me…” he whispered. 

She smiled to see him awake relieved her and she felt his bare hand go to her cheek sentimentally. 

“Why?” he asked. 

Rey shook her head and shrugged. “Because…” she could not find her answer. How could she said that her life felt tied to his and she could not imagine her life going beyond his? “You are Kylo Ren… fearsome Supreme Leader. How can you fall like that?” she tried to act casual in the wake of his near death.

He shook his head and stroked her cheek as he closed his eyes. “You…” he whispered. “You did not abandon me.” 

Rey shook her head. “Shhhh. you need to rest. I know it will take time.” 

He sighed and closed his eyes deciding that time is what he needed and drifted off again. But not before his hand went to find his saber. 

“I have it.” she showed it to him and looked serious. “I am just borrowing it.” 

He scoffed. “Borrowing,”

The next day he moved back to his private chamber alone and observed that Rey stood outside his chambers as if squaring off with the Knights of Ren. He could read into their minds that something happened but he was still in recovery and not at full power. 

Three days later he felt able to stand. The repairs to his leg needed time to mend but the heavy metal brace protected it until then. 

Opening the door he found Rey leaning against a pillar exhausted. 

“Why are you here?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I am sorry, I fell asleep.” 

Kylo looked at his knights who looked down. “You have been here this whole time?” he asked. 

Sighing weakly she closed her eyes. “They tried…” he touched her face with his bare hand and he was happy there was no vision because he was worried about her. 

“Come,” he commanded and brought her inside turning he saw the knights lookup. 

Walking into the room she was reminded of the time they had together. the strange battle they fought inside the space. 

“Sleep.” he directed. 

She took a deep breath and sighed. “Not until you can defend yourself,” she said dazedly. 

He laughed. “I can. I shall have my saber back though.” 

She laughed weakly and reached to her side and handed it over. 

“What, just like that?” he asked. “You do not wish anything in return?” he asked. 

She felt her neck fall back as she tired of the conversations, of the war that they found in each other. She just wanted a truce.

She went to the bed and fell on it as if she owned it and fell deeply asleep. She did not know how he laid next to her, or that he marveled at the question that was she…


	32. Chapter 32

Poe joined Chewbacca in the cockpit and shook his head. “I can tell you don’t like me right now,” he said as he looked at the instrument panel. 

Chewie agreed and continued to vocalize his dislike. 

Finn popped his head in seconds later. “We got permission right?” he asked. 

Poe shrugged. “Permission? From an ailing old general from an ancient war? why would I need that?” 

Rose frowned. “Well because you could be putting a whole lot of people in danger on the Raddus if they think it was resistance who went to destabilize Kuat’s ability to produce ships. They are going to be able to fix it in less than a month and all we will manage to do it irritate the first order and bring chaos down on our heads.” she ranted with a narrow glare. “Again. I wish to wait until we have more of a plan.”

Chewie seemed to agree and looked at Poe with a challenging expression. 

“Well we can't just sit and wait here while the first order grows stronger,” he said. 

Rose cocked her head. “We don’t know what is happening with the First Order! I suggest we stay put.” she offered, “you know? I trust the General.” 

Poe turned angry. “Princess Leia is on her death bed, you cannot think I am going to let the resistance die with her!” 

“It won't die with her.” Admiral Holdo’s voice came over on the communications. “It will die with you however you hotheaded little flyboy.” she leveled through the communicator. 

Poe looked to Chewbacca and glared. “Did you leave the com unit on?” 

Chewbacca nodded and shrugged as he growled in his admittance of the accusation. 

Poe looked about to snarl. “You did that on purpose you shaggy mutt.” 

“Captain Dameron?” Amylin’s voice was heavily toned in condemnation. “You are acting like an insubordinate petulant adolescent… and it seems your crew is hardly in agreement with your mad plan” she said in a calm but sensible tone. 

Finn looked away avoiding Poe’s accusing glare and tried to act naturally as if he wasn’t protesting. 

“You all really not with me?” Poe asked surprised and hurt. 

C3PO and BB-8 looked at each other. “It is so hard sometimes to know what side you are on,” he said in their own side conversation. 

BB-8 answered in a series of beeps. 

“Too right, it sometimes comes down to physical location,” C3P0 answered as the crew looked on a moment. 

“Captain Dameron, I would like to see you on the bridge.” Admiral Holdo said finally as the com went silent. 

Chewbacca vocalized as Poe stood. 

“Yeah, well your old pal Han used to be a flyboy too, mutt. Forgive me if I don’t take it as much of an insult,” he answered as Chewie cheerfully flipped several switches causing the Falcon to shudder and turn off. 

—-

Poe charged into the bridge right up to her turned back. 

“Good, I would like reports on those scanners in twenty minutes understood?” she asked one of the bridge techs and still did not turn around despite Poe Dameron clearing his throat impatiently. 

“You sent for me Admiral Holdo,” he said impatiently. 

She turned and smiled. “Ah yes, I see you can take orders.” 

He looked at her confused and frustrated. “Look, lady, I am a commander, I am used to calling the shots,” 

She rolled her eyes as her good humor diminished. “Captain, you are a captain, and if you don’t watch yourself I will have you arrested for mutiny.” 

Poe studdered and shook his head. “We are letting the first order get the upper hand. I heard about the treaty agreement on Coruscant, and I know what that means for the rest of us.”

Amylin did not look convinced and looked up impatiently. “You don’t know that, and what do you think an attack on Kuat will do?” she asked. “Nothing. It will slow production maybe a handful of days or weeks but it does nothing for us but add fuel to the fire we are trying to win.”

Poe looked down slightly ashamed since he had made his career by harassing the first order. And not by playing it safe.

“Perhaps a different task is in order,” she said seriously. “If I can trust you to follow the mission to the letter.” 

Poe brightened. “Sure, anything.” 

Amilyn looked beyond Poe and he turned to find Luke Skywalker entering the bridge. 

“Have you told the kid?” the old Jedi said. 

Admiral Holdo shook her head. “I was just beginning to.” 

Luke nodded. “Then I will do it, come on, follow me,” he said and Poe looked to the Admiral in question. 

“To the letter, Captain Dameron or you are out,” she warned and smiled as she turned back to her work. 

Poe ran to catch up with Luke who was walking quickly. 

“Where is the fire ol’ man?” Poe asked after a time. 

The old Jedi turned and scoffed. “Old. Sure sneaks up on you.” 

Poe rolled his eyes. “Come on, what is the plan?” 

Luke turned. “Cant we talk on the ship?” He asked. “Plenty of time then.” 

Poe rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently and caught up. 

Coming to the cockpit Luke regarded Chewie, “Hey, plugin the coordinates for Mustafar, and careful when you come out of light speed, the supremacy could be there.”

Poe shook his head. “Mustafar, all the way, clear on the other side-“ he cursed. “Seriously?” 

Luke shrugged. “I do believe Admiral Holdo said for you to do what I tell ya,” 

Moving to pilot the ship he rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, you make one winning mistake and they never let you forget.”

Luke regarded him with an expression of disbelief. “A winning mistake? Is that what you call getting hundreds killed and losing the resistance bombers?” he asked. 

Poe threw his head to the side. “So you heard of my failures. What else is new.” he laughed. “Is now a good time to say my parents thought of me as a disappointment too?” 

Scoffing Luke looked down. “I'm not here to listen to your childhood problems. Kid, my father was Darth Vader, my nephew is Kylo Ren. You want to talk about failures we are gonna have to do it some other time.” 

Rose popped in. “Where we going?” 

“Mustafar,” Poe said flipping a switch overhead. 

Finn overheard and popped his head. “That Sith Planet?” he asked. “Man I don’t think that is a good idea. Those guys there are the real deal if you know what I mean.” 

Luke looked at Finn. “You been there?” he asked. 

Finn shook his head. “No, but I heard about it.” 

Nodded the Jedi turned and went to the main area of the ship for the cockpit could be crowded. “Let's get going kids, we don’t have all day.” 

Groaning Poe looked to Chewie. “Did you know about this?” he asked. 

Chewie shrugged and nodded. 

“It’s the language thing ain’t it?” he asked. “You don’t like me because I don’t speak Wookie. I mean understand Wookie.”

Chewie bared his teeth at Poe and he winced. 

“Okay, sorry pal.” Poe muttered and shook his head. Seemed he wasn't winning any popularity contests at the moment.


	33. Chapter 33

Opening her eyes she found Kylo laying beside her facing in as she was. 

His eyes opened almost in answer. 

“We need to talk,” he said seriously. 

She blinked and rubbed groggily and then sighed as she realized where she was. 

Kylo’s eyes searched hers afraid as he tried to read her without looking inside for fear he would not like what he found. 

“What is it?” Rey asked concerned and sat up a little on her side. 

He could not voice it, the words stuck in his throat like something sticky. 

Rey's face softened as she saw his fear. 

“Say it.” she pressed him. 

He looked down breaking eye contact a moment and then breathed. “Why did you come for me?” 

She swallowed leaning back and looked above her to the ceiling of the chamber but looked through it. 

He looked back up to her profile as he waited for an answer. 

“I felt you…” she shook her head. “I felt myself... as if I were being torn in half.” she then turned her head to face him. “And then I heard you call my name.” 

He looked down. “I wasn’t calling for you.” the answered the clog in his throat remained. “I wanted my final thought to be of something more than a war, and darkness or light.…” he answered feeling the weight of that statement. 

She felt a tear fall from her eyes. “You were reaching for me…” she whispered. “Through the force, you weren’t calling to me,” 

His expression was hard but she could see the agreement in his eyes. She could read it there now, as she had not before. Kylo, Ben, this complicated man did not always say what he communicated in other ways

Their eyes met as she turned again to her side. 

He again moved his hungry eyes, searching for hidden meaning. 

She reached across the space that divided them and touched the tips of her fingers to his cheek and he closed his eyes as they did. Leaning into the touch he took her hand in his bare one. 

“You do something when you touch me,” he said with a frown and looked at her hand. 

She blinked. “What?” 

He looked back up to her eyes. “You make me hope.” he shook his head. “But you also are capable of many other things with this power.” he closed his eyes and cleared his throat.   
Her breath was even as she still touched his scared pink face and traced his features with her fingers. 

“We are more than two force users,” he said, his voice so deep it vibrated the air around them. “Snoke could not have bridged our minds as he did if we were not something else.” 

She pulled her hand back. “What do you mean.” 

He sat up wincing as he felt pain in his ribs. “I don’t know.” 

She sat up and scooted a little closer making them not sit so distant. “What happened on Mustafar?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “I saw the Emperor, the old one…,” he whispered. “I heard his voice…” his eyes drifted to her hand at his side near his own. “I have seen his face, heard his voice before,” he said touching the tips of his fingers to hers as he remembered the first they reached out to one another. 

Rey looked down at their small touch and frowned. “Where? When?” she asked looking back to his face. 

He looked up and met her eyes. “It does not matter,” he said softly and sighed. 

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and cracked her neck. 

“You slept for a very long time,” he said observing the natural adjustments her body made upon waking. 

She nodded. “I have had little sleep while you were so weak.” 

He swallowed and looked down again nervous. “Why did you do it?” 

She turned around and shrugged. “Maybe it is the connection between us,” she sighed looking out at the planet they had left. 

Recalling she looked to Kylo. “I killed one of your Knights of Ren. He tried to take your place, and the others followed him until he was dead.” 

Kylo nodded. “I can imagine that. They left me to die there…” he said simply. “Do you now see why I kept you close and acted as I did before? No one sits firmly on any throne.” he coughed and she could tell it hurt him immensely. “They respect superior power…” He struggled and almost jumped when he felt her hand on his back and comfort filled him as the pain lessened and he felt his bones move slightly. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “Comforting you?” 

He took a shuddering breath. “Don’t do it if you don’t mean it,” he whispered. 

She smiled. “I couldn’t do it if I did not feel something for you,” she whispered. 

Moving to stand he had the metal brace slowing the action. “There is much to settle between us,” he said going to the wall with a painful limp. 

She watched as he placed his hand on the wall and a flap opened and she saw he took two things out and clutched them to his side as he made his way back to the bed where he stood in front of her. 

He then moved his hand from his side and there he gripped Lukes's lightsaber. “You will need it, and I will need to keep mine.” 

She did not reach for it a moment then leaned forward with a confused expression. “Why?” she asked. 

Kylo did not answer he just offered it again as she this time took it. 

Rey watched as his other hand opened and a small maroon-purple crystal nestled in his hand. “As I promised.” 

She shook her head. “We did not have all the lessons.” 

His eye twitched as he walked from her. “We don’t need those lessons.” 

She threw them aside uncaring and went to him. “Wait, Kylo.” 

He turned. “You don’t-“ he said but her touch on his bare arm stopped him and he turned to her earnest face. 

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him. Gentle as she brushed her warm lips against his then whispered against his most gently. “Be with me,” she whispered. “Just, be…” 

His eyes went from her face to her eyes. His hands moved up to cradle her face. “I am,” he whispered back. “But I am not worthy.” 

She reached up to his scarred one and smiled. “Yes you are, just as you are,” she whispered as he felt himself fall and his broken rib nor his leg pained him as their lips met and drew from each other. Their breath measured and slow as they took their time, timid in their progression. She broke the kiss a moment to look at him. The haze of need was in his eyes and she could see he was trying to control himself. 

“You are injured,” she said regretfully. 

He shook his head. “I do not feel pain when I ...." hesitating but then feeling brave, he continued. "when I kiss you,” he said pulling her back to him. “More.” he demanded. 

His shirt was off in a moment and she regarded his form before her. Kylo watched her curiously, but with patience. 

His chest was covered in bruises and she gently put her hands to one and felt something pass between them and watched as the angry blackened bruise change to purple,” he gasped as he felt it from the inside. 

They both looked upon it in wonder as it turned green and then faded before their eyes from yellow to the natural flesh color it should be. Moving to another one on the other side of him she did the same again and felt the force flow through their contact and her eyes met his and her belly clenched at the passion and need she saw in them. 

“How are you doing this?” he asked. 

She looked at the miracle before her confused. “I don’t know.” 

He took her hand stopping her from healing his injury and kissed her again. Energy flowed through him and he felt it heal near her healing touch. 

Her shirt followed and he briefly looked upon her banded torso. The same fabric that had covered the back he had whipped.

Nervously he helped her free herself from it, and once done he noticed the great welts on her skin where she had banded herself tightly.

His hands hovered over her, afraid to touch her now she was naked before him. She felt nervous. Pulling her back to him they fell onto the bed as their mouths met again tenderly as they both relished in their bare skin touching for the first time. 

Chest to chest she hardly understood what was happening but she knew that she liked him touching her. She felt him press his hardness into her pelvis and she bucked wanting more. 

Pulling on the side string on the pants he pulled them low. Realising Rey pulled too and he lifted her as he rid her of the last of her clothes. His pants remained on, as did his brace and he knew he should not take that off. 

Unfastening himself he kissed down her neck as she panted nervously. “Don’t be afraid,” he whispered as he held himself above her finally free. His tip gently bumped her wet flesh and she instinctively froze, surprised at this new sensation. 

“It may hurt,” he whispered as he looked for her acceptance. 

She blinked. “Without pain, there is no joy.” 

He locked eyes with hers as he entered her. Nothing pained him as he took her. She however cried out as he pressed forward. Once there his head on hers he waited for her to be ready for him to move again. 

Opening her eyes she blinked. “Is that all?” she asked. 

He smiled and shook his head. “No,” he said and moved to cause his arms to shake from his weight and the pleasure of it. It exploded through him as he felt the force around them glowing, luminescence washed over them both as they moaned and cried out in unison. Their minds melded and they saw all their past fall from them and just their beings remained. 

Spent they basked in the exhaustion that overcame them.


	34. Chapter 34

Kylo woke and felt the pain in his leg, and his chest still hurt in places but was much improved since the last he opened his eyes. 

Looking down he found Rey sprawled naked across his chest and he assumed that was the greater source of the discomfort of weight on his broken ribs and her touch was at this time doing nothing to soothe anything by his heart. 

He watched her a moment, loathed to wake her he remembered the feeling of her and their mutual climax as the entire universe and everyone in it fell from them. They were all that mattered. 

She felt his breath and his pain beneath her. “I feel it,” she whispered and sat up. 

He blinked confused. “Feel what?” 

She looked at him. “The pain…I can heal it,” she whispered. “I healed a bruise and accidentally healed your face on Mustafar.”

He shook his head. “Does it hurt you?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I don’t think so…I felt a little tired, but they were minor injuries. Maybe breaks would be harder?” she questioned as she concentrated on the thought. 

He laid back as she looked for the break as she gently touched him and traced the lines. Coming to a spot he winced. 

“There,” she whispered and concentrated on it and the force surrounding them. Mending the shattered place and making it whole again. He winced as he felt the bone move and pop into place. He breathed raggedly and looked on her in amazement. 

She did not break her concentration as she went to the next rib and found another break and focused on it. He cried out as that one reformed. He was tense and in great pain. A burning pain that left a lasting internal itch even after her hands lifted momentarily. 

She found a third and final rib and felt the energy again flow from her into him. 

“I don’t know how you can do this. Force heal me…” he whispered in awe. 

She looked to his leg. “Your brace,” she whispered. “I will heal your leg,” she said fatigued. 

He shook his head. “It can wait. Please, don’t put yourself in danger. I can feel it take something from you.” 

She sighed. “I am just tired, I can do this,” she told him. “And I will,” she promised as she unstrapped the metal brace and grew very tense as he stifled a cry. His eyes welled with tears he fought to hold. 

She winced and then went to his leg that had been set days before. He would not need to endure that like he did the ribs. But this would still hurt she imagined. 

Rey had felt the pain of the ribs through their shared bond and she felt her brow break out in a sympathetic panicked sweat as she healed the bone, and the internal tears the sharp shards of bone cut and scraped against when the medic units had put him to rights. 

Utterly spent she collapsed and he scrambled to sit up. “Are you alright?” he asked touching her face worried. 

She nodded. “Just very tired,” she muttered. “And that hurt,” she whispered. 

He looked down at his completely healed leg and marveled. There had been a lot of pain, but now it just itched and he moved to stand and stretch to determine all was healed. 

Doing a simple hop he found it stable. Satisfied he stripped his pants off and rejoined her in bed. 

“You healed me,” he said pulling her into his arms elated and infused with chemicals from the adrenalin coursing through his body. 

She smiled. “I still have this.” she traced his scar. 

“Not that,” he swallowed seriously. “You left your mark on me. I don’t want that to go.” 

She frowned and touched him. “You really want to keep it?” she asked. 

He nodded. “It stays.” 

Rey blinked and smiled. “What about me?” 

He kissed her neck. “You stay too if you want to,” he said softly. “But please…We both know the feeling of being abandoned.” He said begging her with his eyes not to go. 

Touching his face Rey smiled. “I could never,” she said with emotion. 

He breathed deeply as he felt his mended ribs expand as did his heart. Feeling the widest genuine smile he pulled her to him. 

“We are not enemies anymore?” he asked hesitantly. 

She frowned. “I don’t know.” curled into him and breathed in his scent and rubbed her nose against his bare skin. “Are you a Sith?” 

He looked down at her face. “No, I may have killed the last of the Sith down there on Mustafar… but I am not a Jedi, Nor am I of the light. There is a darkness inside of me. It has always been.” he traced her face, “but you, you there is a darkness there too, but you let the light shine in and the darkness cannot grow.” he marveled. 

She swallowed and thought of his words. “Did you let the light in?” she asked. 

Kylo shook his head. “No.” he whispered. “There was a voice in the darkness that told me not to.” his voice monotone. Pressing his mouth to her forehead his hand touched her face. “But I met this scavenger, and the cracks formed and light streamed in.” he clutched her close, “I hated you for tempting me to turn to it just as you hate me for wanting you to the dark with me.” 

“Do you still hear the voice?” she asked. 

He scoffed. “Voices, I heard them in my head as a child but I have come to learn they were somehow connected to Snoke, and perhaps something far more.” he nodded. “I don’t know If I hear the voices anymore. Snoke is gone.” 

She closed her eyes and sighed tilting her head to meet his lips her kiss begged him to deepen it but he wanted her to rest. She had done enough healing him. 

“Sleep,” Kylo told her. “I will go to the refresher now that I can wash,” he said pulling out of her arms. 

She smiled and nodded languishing in the general peace the two of them had managed to find, finally.


	35. Chapter 35

“The supremacy is in range,” Poe muttered. 

Luke nodded. “Yeah, stay out of their range and get me on the planet.” 

Chewie vocalized caution. 

“I need to know why Kylo Ren is here,” Luke said. “Obviously.” 

Rose popped her head in. “Won’t he like…sense that you are here?” 

Luke shook his head. “The force energy coming off the destroyed planet is enough to throw him off.” 

“What if Kylo Ren is on the planet?” Poe asked. 

“For a hot-headed little flyboy, you sure got an abundance of questions don’t you?” Luke watched through the shield. 

Poe shook his head. “I just like to have a vague notion of the plan, you know the thing you discuss before going into possible danger, or even death? I don’t exactly see that as a bad thing,” he said. 

Finn nodded. “I actually agree. What is the plan?” he asked Luke. 

Luck scoffed. “Plan, there is no plan besides I need to get on that plant and check something.” 

Rose moved to Lukes's other side. “What something?” her inquisitive eyes bored into him and he shuddered and pulled back. 

“It is a need to know,” Luke said finally. “And none of you need to know.” 

“Ah, master Luke, I see that we are entering the atmosphere of a Sith planet, though I am a protocol droid specializing in all known language I must tell you it is against my programming to translate anything Sith related.”

“Fine,” he replied as if uncaring. 

BB8 looked at the interaction and rolled forward and backward in a humorous way.

“Haha, have your laugh, but you should know this ship has a perchance for danger. I am so worried we won't come out of this in one piece.” C3PO whined. 

Luke exited the Falcon weaponless and walked the surface of the blackened planet. He turned and took a deep breath. This was where his father had become really and truly Vader. He could feel the broken and chaotic force energy that radiated from the planet. 

Looking back he could see the crew looking back at him hesitantly. 

“Just stay here and be ready to leave in a hurry if necessary,” he said. As if on cue there was a burst of smoke that rolled out indicating something had gone wrong. “That is not good. Better get that fixed,” he said turning but Finn ran out. 

“I’m coming with you,” he said. 

Luke shook his head and pointed back. “Get on back there kid, I don’t really have time to argue.” 

Shrugging Finn followed in earnest. “You are right, you don’t so here I am.” 

Luke glanced at him without a sign of humor. “You think you are funny kid. You could get yourself killed real easy following the likes of me. Death and darkness follow me like it did my father like it does Kylo Ren.” 

Finn did not look in the least convinced. “You see, I don’t really care. I am in it to get to the bottom of what is right for the Galaxy. I want to know why we are here?” 

Luke turned and composed himself. “You don’t want to follow me. You want to go back to the falcon and help fix whatever it was that broke on that ship.” 

Finn blinked and shrugged. “What? Was that supposed to do something?” he asked 

Luke frowned and turned from him too impatient to figure out what was the matter with this fool who insisted on marching into likely an outnumbered fight if it came to that. 

The passed what looked like remnants of ancient trees covered in black cemented stone, forever preserved but empty of life, and filled with darkness. 

The red burning sky glowed even when there was no sunlight, cast from the molten rock that simmered and burned nearby. How the surface was not a complete inferno was a mystery but a certain balance of hostility had been found and they walked the path to the fortress ahead. 

“Why would anyone live here?” Finn asked. 

Luke sighed. “To be reminded,” he answered. 

Perplexed Finn looked up and around him. “Reminded of what?” 

Impatient Luke again turned. “Do you know anything about this planet or the very least its recent history?” he asked. 

Finn shrugged. “It is a Sith planet, that is all I really know. Oh, and Vader lived her…oh.” Finn realized his folly. “What did Vader wish to remember?” 

Luke climbed the first step. “He wanted to remember what created him and where. My father became Darth Vader on this toxic planet… He wanted to remember why.”

Finn curious still followed closely. “Why did he chose the dark side?” 

Luke shook his head. “I don’t know all of it, but I heard it had to do with my mother's death. He saw it happen before it did and it drove him mad as he tried to prevent it.” 

Finn blinked surprised. These were not commonly known pieces of the history he knew. 

“What do you hope to find here?” he asked. 

Luke noted bodies now in the lower courtyard. And more as they moved. 

“I hoped to find the Supreme Leader, but-“ he ran up the stairs to the remains of what looked like an explosion. Not massive, but large enough to kill someone. 

Picking up a small piece of rubble he studied it. 

“What is it?” Finn asked his eyes now coming level with his. 

Luke put it down impatiently. “Are you going to keep asking questions.” Pocketing the piece he found another and another. 

Seeing the old Jedi’s actions Finn noticed the material he was picking up and proceeded to get as much as he could. 

“Please…” came a weak voice. 

Finn turned and raced to the living voice he heard in the shadows as Luke followed suit. 

There they found the body of someone covered in blood his face entirely unrecognizable. 

“You are not Kylo Ren,” Luke said irritably. “No matter, we shall clean you up. Then you can tell us what happened here.” 

The person did not answer but his mangled and bloodied purple face rendered him quite a gruesome sight. 

“Here, you get that side.” Luke directed as they hefted the injured man to stand. 

Finn looked at the man and noted the blond hair and a spark of realization came to his mind as he continued to help the man. Confliction burning in every step as he grew more sure he knew who the man was. None other than the system annihilator General Armatage Hux.


	36. Chapter 36

Naked that evening Rey and Kylo sat across from the other now unashamed and physically bare before each other on the bed with the sheets messed around them. 

“Can you explain to me how you healed me?” he asked breaking the companionable silence.

Rey furrowed her brow and looked at him seriously then closed her eyes trying to remember. “I pictured you whole. Your face when I cried I wished you healed, and the tears fell and I found where they dropped you were healed.” she took a deep breath and felt his hand reach out and stroke her cheek lightly with her eyes still closed. “When it was your bruise I imagined it was blood moving back from the tissue into veins, but it was more than that, it was the force itself willing, glowing, begging to be used. It was a compulsion.” 

He blinked as she opened her eyes. “I think I was dead or very near it, and you touched me, brought me back,” he said. “I felt a pullback into myself.”

She shook her head. “No, you weren’t dead because I would have felt it. I could feel my soul ripping, and breath would not come but you were still there,” she said with assurance that he had not crossed that divide. 

He blinked. “I want to try to heal you,” he suggested. "I want to see if I can." 

She shrugged. “I don’t even really know how I did it. I am not sure I can teach it.” 

He looked at her. “I want to heal you,” he said firmly. 

She looked at herself. “I am fine.”

He shook his head and looked down ashamed of his training. The same type of pain and suffering based training he had been conditioned to with Snoke. 

“Your back.” his voice was weak. 

Rey remembered and shook her head. “I am fine. I am healing.” she shook her head. “It has been days.”

He shook his head. “Let me try.” 

She shook her head. “No, we both have marks on us caused by the other. If you keep yours I would keep mine too.” 

Getting up she went to the table and sliced her hand deeply with a knife. 

Kylo winced as he watched her go deep. “Careful. I don’t even know if I can do it, don’t go mutilating yourself.” as she came back to the bed her blood running into her hand and she offered it to him. 

Opening her hand he winced seeing her flesh gaping open and felt momentarily frozen.

“Take your time,” she said sarcastically. 

He laughed. “You could have prepared me for it better,” he said trying to do as she said and could see no change as he watched the blood pooling in the palm of her hand. 

Rey could see him struggle and she picked up his hand and placed it on her bare chest near her heart his hand over her breast. “Feel my energy? The force,” she whispered and then put his hand to his side pressing against the surface of the bed. “Feel the force here?” she asked as his hand pressed to the bed. 

Kylo closed his eyes trying to feel it. “Do you feel it?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Only the darkness…” he whispered. 

She looked at his face as he tried to reach out. “Feel it, bright, and glowing,”

“It’s life…” he whispered. 

Rey looked down suddenly as she felt a burning and found she was healing at the center of the gnash and she smiled. 

Kylo opened his eyes and shook his head as he watched the wound mend. “I can't believe I was able to do that,” he said softly but he looked sad, or upset. 

Rey smiled and leaned forward. “Why aren’t you happy?” 

He blinked. “Because it was not a skill. It is a unique force ability that is a legend and many have sought this knowledge, my grandfather included,” he said bitterly. “But can you not sense the limits to it?” 

She shook her head confused. “Limits, what limits?” 

He looked at her hand and stroked it. “I don’t know,” he shook his head. “It is just something I sense.” he looked back to the glowing angry red planet in thought. 

There was a call at the door and Rey scrambled. 

Kylo laughed at her reaction as the situation broke his focused thoughts. 

“Afraid you will be found in the Supreme Leaders bed?” he asked. 

She scoffed as she pulled on her pants and threw the banding around her while Kylo just laid out but covered himself modestly and pulled a shirt on to cover himself more. 

“Aren’t you going to get up?” she asked. “Your leg is not broken anymore.” 

He nodded solemnly. “They don’t know that,” he told her seriously in his tone. “I need you to keep acting like the Queen you are.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I am not very good at acting and I would make a terrible queen.” 

He smiled. “Are we going to argue about this or answer the door?” he asked not willing to have a discussion. 

She pulled on another layer and got her lightsaber which was unfortunately on the floor. They had been rather distracted by the last number of hours. 

Pressing the button the door opened to show an impatient group of generals and the knights of Ren. 

“We are here to determine the fate of our Supreme Leader.” General Pryde said stiffly. “If he is alive we demand to see him.” 

Kylo sat up on the bed but still sat casually. “Where is Hux?” Kylo asked in response and Rey opened the door further to expose the Supreme Leader to their eyes. The Generals took that as an invitation to come inside. 

“No, you cannot enter,” Kylo said with a frightening commanding voice. “You see, I am not at my best at the moment and my…apprentice is my right hand at this time,” he explained. “Now I ask again. Where is General Hux?” he asked. 

General Pryde looked behind him and sighed. “The Knights of Ren assume he died in the explosion as they assumed of you.” 

Kylo gestured to himself. “I am recovering, and only because of the rebel scavenger I chose to trust. The one you demand day after day that I kill, where my own men left me for dead,” he shouted now wanting to be assured his knights of Ren knew he was aware of their lack of loyalty. 

General Pryde studdered having lost his composure for a moment. “She has powers that you do not, how can you be assured of her loyalty?” 

Kylo shrugged. “I put more weight in her loyalty that any of yours,” he said. “Go search Mustafar and get Hux's body if he did die, I want proof, and if he got away there will be much to atone for.” He warned. “I will also have food brought and each dish tested before it enters the chamber, is that understood?” 

The General looked nervous and nodded. “I will see that it is done. Supreme Leader.” 

Rey shut the door and Kylo opened the sheet in welcome. 

She rolled her eyes. “What if you cannot find Hux?” she asked. 

Kylo scoffed and stood proudly naked before her as they came before each other and took her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily. “He is assumed dead by the First Order, and the Resistance wants him dead.” he laughed. “I am afraid if Hux is not dead, he soon will be.” 

She frowned. “should we not go look for him?” she asked. “We could go down and just look.” 

He shook his head. “It is best I am believed weak right now. You saw how they acted. Ready for a coupe… They won't win against both of us.” he kissed her neck and she dropped it back and moaned. “Kylo, you said no king sits on an easy throne,” she whispered. 

He nodded. 

“What about us, or child when it comes?” she asked. “Will there always be a fight?” 

Kylo looked down at her eyes seriously. “Not when we have it all in place.” 

Rey shook her head. “No, that is a trick of the mind, I think your mother and father were like that too. Always something to do, some more important battle. That there would always be time..” she stroked his face. “Our daughter if the vision is true, maybe cursed similarly if we are not careful.” 

He frowned seriously. “What would you have me do?” he asked. 

She swallowed. “I know you can't walk away, but what is the plan?” she asked. 

Kylo nodded thoughtfully. “Right now I want to know what we are,” he shrugged. 

She blinked. “What we are? Like together or not?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “No, we are something. Connected in ways I cannot understand, but it is there. I want to understand it.” 

She took his hands in hers and shook her head. “Should the galaxy not be a priority first?” 

He laughed. “Yes, it is, but the fate of the galaxy is wrapped up in who and what we are together. That makes understanding what we are the priority.”

Rey shook her head. “I understand so little of the force, or of anything really. But how could we be so important?” she asked as utterly confused as when the force awakened inside her. 

He brushed her hair back and kissed the nape of her neck. "I don't know, but we are. Snoke bridged our minds for a reason. He saw something in you as I did... We must learn what that means."

She shook her head and turned to rub at her arms impatiently. Sometimes this ship felt as cold and hollow as the dark place on Ach Too. "I feel overwhelmed by all I have learned yet I fear what else there is." 

“I have felt the same. Snoke was a good teacher for that. I was able to learn so much from him…” he said softly. Almost with fondness. “But even so, I could not entirely trust what I learned.” 

“What things did he teach you?” she asked curious about his life before she knew him. 

Kylo saw her turn eagerly and he smiled. “So interested in learning now when you rejected my instruction such a short time ago and just spoke of leaning more frightening you.” he chuckled. 

She shook her head. “I want to understand you,” she told him. “I want to know what you know.” 

His eyes grew sad. “I thought I wanted to teach you all that. I tried…” he looked away. “It was not as I imagined.”

She blinked. “The pain, and fighting… that is how he taught you?” she asked. 

Kylo nodded. He could feel her trying to access his mind and he firmly brought down his walls that he had grown lax in holding. 

She pressed harder but he just kept them closed. 

“You don’t want to show me,” she whispered. “You still don’t trust me.” the realization hit her like a bucket of cold water. 

He looked away and swallowed while looking for his shirt and clothes. “I just have my own monsters, and past that I wish to keep to myself. I have done so many things I am not proud of Rey,” he said swiftly and their moment of intimacy was lost for a moment. 

She pulled the sheet around her in response to him pulling his clothes back on. “I know that…” she answered trying to reason with him. “I still want to understand you.” 

He turned serious in his anger, shaking in his fear. “Do you? Or do you wish to validate what you believe about me?” he spat angrily. 

He faced her squarely. “I am a monster.” he breathed deeply and sighed. “When I am with you I am just less one.” 

Rey cocked her head and then looked down resigned for a moment with his honesty about things he wished private. She had wanted the same too, but that was when she still hid from her own feelings and information of the resistance which he had not probed for even once. 

Flexing in mounting frustration Kylo tried to recall his Jedi training to soothe that rage. Strength destroyed things, and he did not wish damage to their barely formed truce and alliance. 

“If you want to see that part of me you will have to do it by force,” he said seriously. “I will not show you,” he said tightening his void of memories he wished not to share. 

Rey did not see that as a challenge but a warning.


	37. Chapter 37

Laying the injured man on the bed Rose went to start tending. 

“What happened?” she asked. 

Finn looked cold and unfeeling for a moment as he wrangled with his instinct to kill the man but his own programing was strong enough to stand still. 

Stepping in Poe looked crossly at them all. “This trip and this is all you got?’ 

Luke stared at Finn reading him like a book. “You know this man.” 

Laying on the padded bed the man opened his eyes wide fearful. 

Everyone was silent and Finn nodded. “Sure, ya… I know him. Everyone knows the man who exterminated entire planets with the push of a button. That sorry sack of humanity is General Hux.” 

Rose backed away suddenly not concerned for the injuries the man had sustained. The look of disgust and loathing clear on all their faces. 

Luke knelt next to the man who flinched away. 

“What happened?” 

Hux glared but then his eyes softened as he knew he was at their mercy of being left behind on the planet or killed. 

He winced. “Give me something for the pain first.” 

Poe shook his head. “No, I won't authorize that. Tell us what happened or I will kill you myself.” he threatened but Luke stood and held up his hand. 

“Now listen here, I am questioning him and I will authorize it,” he said as Rose handed it to him. 

Poe stammered. “Why are you helping him. He is just about the worst person to help in the known galaxy.” 

Luke injected the reliever into the man's arm crudely and Hux screamed out. “Force sakes, ugh, you resistance scum!” he shouted. 

Luke then punched him squarely on his injured face. “You will feel that later,” he said shaking it off. “Now. What happened?” He asked again. 

Hux covered his nose still cursing. 

“Come on, I don't got all day,” Luke said impatiently. 

Hux winced. 

“What happened,” Luke said now fully impatient. 

Hux still glaring and wary tried to sit up but Luke just shoved him back down. 

“Speak, or I will let them do whatever they want to ya.” He said urgently.   
“We were here searching for a relic…” he started. “There are several that may still be here…” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “What relic did you find.” he held out his hand. “I found remnants of a Sith Holocron in that damaged area of the temple.” 

Hux nodded. “Yes, we found one.” 

Luke’s eyes were bright and intense and Hux felt fear different from the fear he had of Kylo. This was righteous anger and he knew righteousness could be more savage than insanity. 

“What did it show you?” Luke asked. 

Hux sighed. “It showed the old Emperor, he was talking to his apprentice Vader to take Luke Skywalker to Tor Valum if he succeeded in destroying him.” 

Luke frowned and shook his head. “Tor Valum?” he sat a moment in thought. 

“What use is a message to your dead dad nearly thirty or forty years old?” Poe asked still trying to understand the value of this mission over the one proposed on Kuat. “This war is not a walk down memory lane,” he said leaning against the Falcon. 

Luke glared at Poe and shook his head. “If you don’t shut your mouth I will have you locked in the cockpit by Chewie, he will do it.” 

In reply, Chebaka growled his agreement to the threat and Poe rolled his eyes and crossed his arms angrily. 

“Admiral Holdo would find this prisoner real valuable don’t you think?” he said. 

Hux perked up. “Yes, they will. Kylo has told the first order I am dead but I am not. They will turn on him if they know I am alive.” he said trying to believe his words and the men he had trained and commanded. The first order was his army. 

Luke laughed. “Right.” then looked to Chewie. “Little help here? I think the captain needs an escort.” 

Poe looked back startled that Luke was following through with his threat. “You can’t be serious!” he protested. 

Luke shrugged. “Oh, I am serious.” 

Chewie dwarfing him by far only had to stand and Poe turned cursing them and the force. 

“There, now…” Luke turned. “What else was on the Holocron? like maybe where we can find this Tor Valum?” he asked. 

Hux nodded. “There was a map, but I was not understanding the system it was near. It was a dying star I think.” 

Luke frowned. “You think?” he demanded. “I am gonna need you to remember.” he put up his hand and saw the event, and watched the Holocron but he also saw Kylo tortured by some unseen pain. He looked confused by the message.

Luke shook as he watched it explode and Kylo was on the ground once there he closed his eyes and whispered “Rey,” 

He flashed forward to Hux trying to hide, afraid in the inner sanctum of the temple. Soon there were footsteps and he could see Rey running to Kylo Ren, she seemed to infuse the force inside him, healing him. Her tears wiped his cheek and the skin pink looked more healed than a Bacta bath. 

“He is alive.” Luke sighed unsure how he should feel. He was there for his sister, to save her son if need me, but there was no need. Rey did.

Finn frowned. “Who?” 

Luke sighed. “Kylo Ren.” he looked up and shook his head. “What can we do with him?”

Rose lifted up some pills. “We can have him take a very long sleep.” she suggested. “I have these slow-release meals in pill form. The old Jedi used to eat them. I can have him out a week and we can deal with it from there.” 

Hux shook his head. “No, please, I can tell you things.” 

Luke shook his head. “I don’t need to know them right now, and frankly I don’t have the time to deal with you, so down you go,” Luke said shoving pills into his mouth. “That's it,” he said and took the sleeping pills from Rose. “Now, take a big drink of this so you don’t die of thirst.”

Hux shook his head. “Please I must insist-“ 

Luke shook his head. “No, just drink or you will live to regret it…or not,” he said without emotion. 

Taking the pill Hux instantly blacked out and relaxed into the padded medic bed. 

“There, now strap him down,” he said and headed out. 

“Wait, what are we doing?” Finn asked. “Where are we going?” 

Luke shook his head and sighed. “Lots of questions kid.” he hesitated. “If you must know I got a flyboy captain and a “what we doin” force-sensitive both quacking in my ear.” 

Finn frowned. “Wait, am I the force-sensitive?” he asked seriously. 

Luke opened his eyes wide and rolled them. “Not a very bright one at that…” he threw up his hands. “I don’t have time for this.” 

Coming to the cockpit he looked to Chewie. “Rather than argue with that guy,” he nodded to Poe, “Would you mind plugging in the coordinates to D’qar?” 

Chewie nodded and proceeded as requested while Poe turned and looked generally put out. “Look, I am the captain and I think we need to bring the prisoner to the Raddus. I think General Holdo would agree.” 

Luke shook his head. “No, I do believe she said you do what I say by the letter or your ass is out,” he said looking around to be sure no one was out there. “Now why don’t you just shut your mouth and come along for the ride.” He snapped. 

Poe put up his hand exasperated. “Fine, but would you please tell me what is on D’qar, or is that too a need to know.” 

Luke shook his head. “No, I have a droid to find. My sister told me he is there.” 

Poe looked back and chose not to argue or pressure more questions. He recalled once looking for his BB-unit and how it was so important to the mission and he could not question this mission now.


	38. Chapter 38

Observing her naked but covered in a black silk robe he smiled. Their standoff had been short-lived as they grew used to each other. It helped that their physical relationship had progressed by taking the edge off their conflicts. 

Joining her from behind in front of the large window Kylo looked at the planet. They had waited for his men to find Hux while they languished in each other's arms aboard the supremacy. Fully taking advantage of their time alone under the guise of his recovery.

The generals still did not know that he was entirely healed but it had come to the point that he could no longer hide claiming the need to recover. 

Rey was his ever-constant bodyguard which was in its way terribly satisfying. But it was the most straight forward way for Rey to establish her authority on the Supremacy. 

His arms encircled her and he inhaled her scent. She had been an utter surprise in his life since there meeting in the forest and he took her in his arms the first time against her will. How when he leaned in to probe her mind he also memorized her essence. She smelled the same now only she was willing and reciprocating his attentions.

He did not want anything to change. All that seemed so long ago, even the First Order seemed a distant memory though they were still the center of it all. 

He had never been that driven to act in the most human ways. He rarely even tried it since Snoke was entirely against it. Attachment was forbidden to him. His old master was afraid of what the act would do to his power over him. 

Kylo had laid with a girl once when he was a Jedi in training, and then not again until General Goodwin, and now Rey, but in her, he saw what Snoke was afraid of. 

This pleasure, warmth, and intimacy was a dangerous thing while living in the shadows if you intended to stay there. 

Rey’s of light managed to come in through his cracks that had always been there, he just turned from, but her light was so blinking he could not help but look. It called to him like nothing else and he was a moth to a flame. 

She had not acknowledged him other than softening her body against his while looking pensively as she looked out. He enjoyed seeing her lost in thought. 

“What makes it like that?” she asked suddenly.

He frowned looking back out and away from her. “Like what?” 

She shook her head. “I can feel the force, it’s is broken worse than other places. There is a void here, but it radiates darkness. Like on the island… Only darker, and stronger.” she said the blazing red of the planet made her own eyes glow fire. 

His hand had been circling her now rested on her stomach. Refocusing his attention on the planet below to answer her comment. 

“I feel it too,” he said in his low timbre. “The ancient history of the planet is obscure.” 

“You know things about this place,” she said with a firm voice. It was not a request. “Tell me,” she demanded. 

He frowned unused to her commanding voice. She usually requested but this was not. 

“It was where my Grandfather the man he was, died.” his voice was hollow in its reiteration. “I have heard twisted versions of the story and I am not even sure which is true,” he said softly as if to himself. 

She leaned into him showing how pleased he was speaking about things instead of making this yet another mystery she could not know. 

“Vader built his fortress here…” he said softly. “I have wanted to come for a long time, but Snoke would not allow it. Said there was nothing here for me.” 

Rey shook her head. “No, there is something…” she replied. “What did you come here for, specifically?” 

“I found out Hux was looking for a relic,” he answered simply. 

“Like what you are looking for at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant?” she asked. 

Nodding he looked ahead. 

“And did you find anything here?” she asked. 

Kylo nodded. “Yes, a Holocron from the time of the Old Empire.”

She frowned. “Holocron’s I thought all of them were lost?” 

He shook his head as she turned to face him still in his arms, the silk of the fabric making her glide around. “Not all. I have seen and viewed a number of them,” he replied. 

“What was on this one?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “A message to my grandfather to bring my uncle to his old teacher Tor Valum,” he rubbed at her arms thinking the message largely and likely useless to him. Thirty years was a long time, and if this Tor Valum was the teacher of Darth Sidious then he could already be dead.”

She blinked and then looked up. “Do you know where to find this teacher?” she asked. 

He nodded. “I saw a map before it self destructed.” 

“We are going there aren’t we?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Yes, but not yet.” his fingers and hands moved up her back and he pulled her tightly to him. “I want you,” he whispered. 

She smiled as she felt completely enveloped by his attention. “The great Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader has done very little this week.” she said trying to be serious and suppressing her humor as much as she could. “his Generals grow impatient, and the Knights of Ren fear reprisal.”

He shook his head. “I can read them, they fear you my little scavenger. I see what a fearsome protector you were,” he said picking her up and molding her tightly against him. Relishing in the skin to skin contact. 

She blushed under his strangely flattering words. Or perhaps it was his sentimental tone. 

“What will you do with them?” she asked. 

He smiled and touched her nose with his. “Why are they your concern?” 

“I fear they will turn on you again,” she told him her eyes grave. 

He brought her down with him as he sat on the bed opening her silkened robe. “So worried for my wellbeing.” he smiled with a cocky smirk. “Quite a shift with you my little scavenger,” he whispered. “If I did not know better I would think that you loved me.” 

She frowned and stopped and looked at him seriously and swallowed with great difficulty. 

“What I feel,” she whispered. “I don’t know how to explain it…” 

He nodded seriously. “It’s more than that. More than love…” he wound one hand through her hair and the other pressed against the small of her back bringing her close they clung to each other their mouths passionate in their dance of dominance. 

Her silent eyes expressed fear and need all at once. He pulled himself free and resettled her on him.

Rey felt him inside her above her, all around her. Their fingers and hands clung to each other as they did more than make love, they turned worlds within their cries of passion as they surged together to find new ground between them.


	39. Chapter 39

Landing on D’qar a resistance contingent managed the refueling of the Falcon while the crew wasted no time trying to hear the latest news of the first order and the resistance. 

Poe was listening to a very animated woman explaining that Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was still lingering near Mustafar looking for something, or someone. 

Luke grunted passing as he heard this and then glared at Poe cautioning him silently to not say a word about their unconscious guest on their ship. 

The captain's stance was tense and released a shuddering sigh as he scratched his nose as he did not agree with what they were doing. 

“Any news from the Raddus?” he asked changing the subject. 

The woman nodded. “General Organa is not well.” 

Poe turned frustrated. “I knew that already. I meant is their new news!” he cursed as he watched Luke search the hangar bay. 

“Where is my droid?” he demanded. 

The woman blinked confused. “Your R2 unit powered down again. We haven’t been able to wake him up.” 

BB8 Raced around the feet of Poe and Luke running to the storage area and right up to the ancient droid and beeped curiously. Poking at it with its metal fingers. 

R2’s red light at the center light weakly and spat oil at the BB unit which reacted by trying to shake the substance off like an animal but it did not come off. 

Luke approached. “Hello, old friend. I see you quit yourself from our galactic problems again. Weren’t you the one to last lecture me about escaping the problems of the galaxy?” he scoffed. 

The right light brightened and the lights flashed. 

“You have a map I need,” he told the droid gently as if coaxing a child to hand over a favorite toy. 

R2 rolled forward, timid but open. 

“I need to find the planet Remnicore,” he said to his old friend. “Do you have a map of it?” he asked. 

The droid flashed an image projection and Luke took a long moment to assess where it was. “Right… Thank you.” 

The droids lights dimmed again. 

“No, I want you to come with me,” he said seriously. “We still have work to do, and I have much to learn from you still my friend…” 

R2 brightened his light now a bluish-white, beeped weakly. 

“I know you are tired of the fighting.” Luke nodded. “I am too, but you know more than any of us. You are from before any of this happened. The galaxy still needs you.” 

The blue light showed blinking white and blue light all over his frame. “That's it R2.” he smiled. “C3PO misses his old friend as we all do.” 

He smiled thinking of the droid. His hand touched its top sentimentally. 

Back in the falcon as they were out of atmo Rose dug for wires and stripped them of their sheathing and rewired new plugs. Biting her lip she looked nervously to the droids and winced. Her face was expressive. 

“I hope this does not break you…” she warned and bent back down to wire the R2 unit to C3PO. 

“Why must we be plugged into the other, my system design strictly prohibits tampering with that…oh dear?” he asked confused as Rose plugged a massive probe into C3PO backside. 

“Luke asked me to back up your systems. He wanted me to do a little deeper of a dive… but to be honest, I’m not exactly sure what I am doing…” she answered. 

“I say, you could warm me, and simply ask,” he shook his head confused and then looked to C3pO. “What are those files, oh my….” C3PO went haywire as did the R2D2 droid. 

“Oh no!” Rose said worried and went to shut off the connection. 

Suddenly R2D2 puked out a massive visual of the past 67 years. 

“What in the world was that?” Luke asked once the flashing visual sped through it’s recorded audio and visual archive race across the projector of R2D2. 

The droid beeped. 

“He says he remembers everything,” C3PO said softly and sat down on a box overwhelmed. “Who am I? I feel quite out of sorts.” 

Kneeling Luke looked at R2D2. “Show me the recordings again. only this time slower.” 

The droid shook his disk at the top denying the request and beeped. 

“How did you do that?” Poe asked as Rose stood flabbergasted. 

“I was just trying something I only heard about to access old data by tapping into the base chip where a copy is kept in case of basic memory wipes. But these droids were wiped completely even there, but hidden among the useless data that was left and the base functioning level programming there were these irregular files. Broken and seemingly unusable for the unit that they were in.” 

Finn shook his head not understanding. 

“they looked useless and not applicable to either of them. Since they told me they had been friends for many years I wanted to hook them up at the base chip and see if the files fit. The files looked like they could be restored to the other.” she shook her head. “I did not think it would actually work.” 

“Why did they not simply have each other's memories?” Luke asked standing and crossed his arms in thought.” 

Rose shook her head. “Must have been some sort of block, a tech wall.” 

“How far does their memory go back?” Luke asked. 

Rose shook her head. “You should ask them.” 

C3PO was silent as was not his standard condition. He was for the first time in his life at a loss for words. 

R2D2 too was silent as well as it’s lights dimmed in sadness. 

“What is wrong with them?” Poe asked impatiently. 

Luke frowned and looked to C3PO. “They are in mourning. They must have lived a dozen lifetimes in each memory wipe. Lost friends… once forgotten, now they have remembered it all at once.” he paced slowly as he wondered what this would reveal but felt their heavy mood. 

R2D2 rolled away down the corridor, its top disk moving back and forth as if shaking ahead. 

“They feel like we do?” he asked. 

Luke nodded. “Machine they are, but not any common ones it would seem.” he sighed. “They will come round.” 

“I never knew….” C3PO’s voice wavered as he found his voice. 

Luke sighed. “When you are ready to talk we will be all ears.” 

C3PO sat up. “I would not know where to start besides at the beginning…” he looked around him and put up his hands. 

R2D2 came rolling up as if he had a second wind. Blinking and beeping angrily. 

“Okay, okay, slow down,” Luke said trying to understand the droid units fast-paced output. 

“He said he was Queen Amidala’s personal droid,” C3P0 said more assured of himself but still with a sad tone. 

“Oh, she was quite a vision to behold,” C3P0 said wistfully. “And master Anni, I mean…” he studdered now realizing he had lost his maker. “He was a kind master.” 

Luke frowned. “You knew my father?” 

C3P0 nodded. “Yes, young Master Annikan assembled me from spare parts so that I would help his mother. They were both slaves on Tatooine.” Master Anakin left and went to train with Jedi Master Qui-gon, and Obi-Wan when he was still very young.” 

“When did my parents meet?” Luke asked having never known the true or full story. All were dead who could tell it, and though he had met the force ghost of his father he was reluctant to share things from that time. 

R2D2 pulled up an image of a young girl kneeling down, facing the droid in the projection. She was cleaning it. Her hood was up and the shadow played so that only her delicate profile was seen. 

“Queen Padme Amidala,” C3PO said with some reverence. “She was in those days.” 

Luke nodded. “Queen? I never knew she was a Queen,” he whispered. 

R2D2 beeped and whirled. Now showing a rolling recording of parts on the ground but the audio of the recorded conversation of his father as a boy asking his older mother if she was an angel. Luke smiled at that for he could see what the kid saw. R2’s recording was broken and damaged but the pair occasionally were in frame as the droid seemed to be moving amongst the items in the shop. 

C3P0 looked on listening and then nodded. “Yes, She was an elected queen at a very young age. She was very popular in Naboo her home planet.” 

Luke blinked. “Naboo?” his eyes were wide as he still looked transfixed. His mother a young girl, a queen in exile, and disguise. 

“She met Anakin on Tatooine when he helped her and the Jedi Master Qui-gon purchase parts with winnings from a pod race. Master Anakin Skywalker won, His freedom was won then too as part of a bargain struck by Master Qui-gon Gin.” C3P0 narrated the images before them.

Luke shook his head. He had been the only human to Pod race on Tatooine, but there were stories of a boy long before him who too was very good and had been much younger than him when he tried. He smiled as he thought of his father and how they had both pod-raced and won. Only his father had won his freedom. Luke had never known the life of a slave and he felt sad for the child that was once his father. 

Still watching the recorded projection he saw his father, the boy dragging Padme, his mother to show her his droid, and he smiled seeing the truth of the history of his parents right before his eyes and the droids they had. Soul mates themselves as much as his parents were. 

Recordings played before Luke and he wiped his eyes seeing his parents together for the first time. His father young, and full of love even then. This was the woman he would turn to evil for. 

They had both survived among war and great galactic change.

He saw visions of his mother smiling in celebration, and he knew why his father was in love. She was radiant and pure. Leia was cold and reserved. This was not how his mother was. When she smiled all smiled with her. 

“How are you not wiped?” Luke asked. 

C3PO looked to R2D2. “We knew that our memories were historic…and would likely be safe from being understood if we backed each other up on the baseboard chip. It was his idea really.” he pointed to the sly and often conniving droid R2.” he cocked his head. “Though I do still sense some gaps now that I think of it.” 

Luke nodded. “I need to know everything,” Luke said seriously. “Names, dates, all key players. The governing systems at the time. You two are the only intact archive of that era. Everything else is just fractions and bits and pieces of the history of the Galaxy which is lost.” he smiled. “I never imagined you two would have so much inside of you.” 

——-

Rose had tears in her eyes as she glanced at Finn and Poe embarrassed. 

“What?” she said. “It is such a sad story. He loved her so much that he was willing to ruin himself,” she shrugged. “If you’re gonna be bad at least it was for love.” 

Poe frowned seriously. “All my life I thought Vader was a bad guy…” he said. 

Luke shook his head. “We are all capable of terrible things. What motivates us does not make our actions any less terrible.” 

Finn shook his head. “So this Anakin Skywalker, I mean Vader killed a bunch of kids?” he asked recalling his orders to kill an entire innocent village even the kids and he could not. It was what made him turn from the First Order. 

Luke nodded. “My father was driven mad by dreams. Dreams that did not have to come. He laid out his own future.” he shook his head. “He had a choice, and he made it and only changed it at the very end,” he said gravely. 

Seeing his father as a child, then a husband through the eyes and words of two droids that knew them, that he knew for so long he felt a strange connection to them now that wasn't there hours before. 

“What made you swap, hide, and encrypt your memories?” Rose asked. 

“That was really R2’s clever idea to be sure. It was right after you and your sister were born we knew that we had seen too much. Two great figures of the republic’s tragedy were being erased and we knew we would be as well. We did it ourselves and then shortly thereafter we overheard that our memories would be wiped. Neither of us fought it and hoped that somehow it could be restored one day.” C3P0 said sadly. “And here we are.” 

“Were you happier not knowing?” Poe asked. 

C3P0 Looked up and shook his head. “I am sad, but who am I without my friends?” he asked. “Even the ones only in memory.” 

Luke nodded. “I wish I would have seen this years ago.” he sighed and stood up thinking of his nephew and how the dark side did not have the nature he once thought it did. He thought of it like a creature that latched on and you had to wrestle it to turn to the light, but now he saw it differently. While Padme was alive, though Anakin was doing wrong, he was not too far gone, but once she was gone, and everyone turned from him he was lost. The light had betrayed him. 

The Jedi are wrong.


	40. Chapter 40

Announcements rang out and trumpets blared as she was dressed in all black. Her belly gently rounded from pregnancy. The unborn child moved within her from the startling sounds of the instruments that rang out. Rey’s face was set seriously as she stood beside Kylo Ren as an equal and as his co-ruler. A dynasty was being laid out and their ruling assured. It was supposed to be a happy day, but why was she so afraid?

Fear and confliction coursed through her like the blood that ran through her veins as she took Kylo’s hand and he leaned towards her and whispered but words she could not hear. 

Suddenly she looked up and a great starship destroyer materialized in the sky above the Old Jedi Temple of Coruscant and a red light bathed them. Her hand covered by Kylo’s cradled their child in her womb but they all burned and then all went white. 

Panting she sat up in a flash and Kylo awoke to the disturbance. 

“What is it?” he asked feeling her fear. He moved to his knees to take her clammy sweaty face in his hands. “What is it?” His eyes focused intently on hers. 

She shook her head. “Just a dream.” she touched her hand to her stomach where it had rested in her dream almost sure it would be rounded as it had just been. It was flat and empty now. Strange, she remembered what it felt like to have the child move within her. 

He looked down and squinted. He saw her hand and reached for her hand. “What was the dream?” 

She shook her head. “It was just a dream.” she did not wish to talk about it and she brought her mental walls down so that he did not see. 

He shook his head. “Then come back to bed,” he said kissing her neck, sensing her emotional distance. “Let me make it better,” he whispered. 

She felt his kisses and she opened her arms to him. He moved between her legs and his arms moved over her body and she moaned feeling the effects of the dream wear off as his mouth and hands filled her with his force energy soothing those bad feelings from her. Something they had realized they could do as well as force heal. 

He felt her fear and he was afraid she was leaving him in her heart, and he begged her with his body to stay and remain pliant to his love. With every thrust, he impressed upon her his need and longing for her to stay always. 

She cried as he moved over her and within. She could feel his fear mix among hers and she sobbed out as she clung to him. His scar across his face and down his collarbone to his chest a reminder of his near-death at her hands. 

“I can't be your Queen.” she panted and his eyes caught hers distracting him but his hips still moved with instinct. “Or your empress,” she whispered fearful of his hurt or anger. 

He shook his head. “Why?” he asked simply as he slowed now to a stop. 

She covered her face. “I cant. It will lead to our death,” she whispered. “To the child’s too,” she told him. 

He looked down between them. “Are you?” he asked, though he had seen it in visions the potential reality of it still hit him hard. 

She shook her head. “I don’t know,” she covered her belly with him still inside her. “I saw destroyers like from the old Empire in the dream.” she shook her head. “I feel a disturbance in the force.”

Kylo shook his and panted as he weighed her words. “There are no Destroyers left unless they are mine…” he said kissing her. “It was a dream.” he kissed her nose. “Shhh. It will be alright. You don’t have to be my Queen. my empress, just stays with me.” he began to resume his movement inside her. “Stay,” he whispered. “I don’t need a queen, I need you.” 

Unfortunately, that was not going to be the last dream. She knew it even as Kylo tried to soothe her. 

Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking Kylo stroked her face. 

“You wish to ask me something,” he said seriously feeling her question whisper but he could not hear it. 

She nodded. “What is that you believe?” she sighed content for the moment in his arms. “About the force, I mean.” 

His face darkened and he looked up at the curved ceiling above them and his eyes focused on a star in the distance. 

“The darkness is stronger than the light, pain heightens the power.” he smiled. “The light is faster but more clumsy, and occasionally is stronger than the darkness only if wielded by a very strong force user,” he said. 

She shook her head. “You are a strong force user, why don’t you chose the light?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “The darkness chose me, and the light turned from me.” 

She touched his cheek tenderly. “It never turned from you Ben,” she whispered his name. His true name and he could not summon anger at it. 

“You turned from it,” she whispered. “When did you first feel its pull?” 

Kylo shook his head. “I don’t even remember. I always felt it.” her soothing touch calmed the discomfort of the topic. “What about you?” he focused his eyes on her. 

She looked to her hand. “The moment I touched Luke's saber,” she whispered. “I felt all of it. And it frightened me. Maz said the Saber called to me…I did not want it. ” 

His eyes were wide pools which she poured herself into. “Then you met me…” he whispered. 

She nodded. “When you probed inside of me you did not know that you gave me force knowledge do you?” she asked. “I feared that was where our connection started.”

He smiled and shook his head. “I did not think such a thing possible,” he whispered. “I knew you had no training but suddenly you were besting me.” 

Touching his scar she felt tears at the back of her eyes. “I nearly…” she whispered and then thought of her anger that night. Her despair at the death of Han Solo. 

“How could you do it?” she asked again. She had asked before and his answer never felt honest, or real. She hoped it would now. “How could you kill your father. He loved you.” she felt tears enter her eyes. 

Kylo sighed. His smile wiped from his hard face. “I didn’t kill him,” he said to the darkness of the room and not to her face. 

Rey sat up and shook her head. “What do you mean. I was there, I watched it.” 

“Snoke expected me to kill him…” his face was dark in the memory of the last moment of his father's life. “I knew what I had to do, but I couldn’t do it. I asked him to help me.” 

Rey frowned and sat forward to see his sad profile. 

“But you did kill him,” she whispered. 

He shook his head. “My father pushed the button. The lightsaber ignited through him,” he confessed to her. “I could not do it. He freed me from that last sin that would have left me on the dark side forever.” he felt tears fall and he opened himself to the memory. “I thrust it deeper into him in anger and need to end his suffering but I could not take his life, I instead made it look like I did even in my memories so Snoke never doubted my allegiance.” 

Rey blinked and she moved to him her arms wrapping around his wide shoulders. “He was trying to save you from the dark side,” she whispered. “Like I am.” 

He shook his head. “Shhh. I can accept that you want to be of the light, but I am no Jedi, and at this point, I chose to not become one. I think their ways need to be ended as with the Sith. A real balance must be made in the force.” 

“Then let us find that balance,” she whispered. 

He took her hand and kissed it. “Don’t you understand what I offer you?” he asked. “We can rule. We can find the balance.” 

She shook her head. “If we rule, we die,” she whispered. “I saw it.” 

He blinked and reached for her. “Come, sleep.” he soothed trying not to think of her dream. “We are going to Remnicore. There we will learn of, or from Tor Valum.” he tucked his hand into hers which covered her stomach. “I will keep you safe,” he whispered. 

His hand trembled a little as he thought of the child she may carry, one day. 

It was his turn to dream….


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I always thought it was rather poor story telling and cheap to have emperor palpatine to like...ANNOUNCE his existence. He was always this shadow guy and I just did not buy the whole (Hey yo' Come at me bro) announcement.  
> So this is how they find out about ol' palpatine.

The dark grey hue of the atmosphere around Remincore made Rey feel slick and filthy as they walked through the bogs around some ruins. After a full afternoon of exploring and searching they were just about to give up when Rey wanted to search the bog feeling drawn to it in the end. 

There Kylo and Rey explored together with a group of stormtroopers. The couple’s movements in tune with the other. Sentimental looks shared as Kylo could not deny the happiness he had in just working with her. 

They had not gone public with their relationship but it was hard to not see how close they had become as they moved instinctively as one. 

There was a sucking sound and everyone in their group froze as two of the seven stormtroopers were suddenly dropped and sucked down onto the bog but Rey had fought to release them from the sucking bog as she used a force lift and Kylo put his hand on her lending her his force as well. As they brought the two men back to rights they dripped dirty muck from their protective armor but noticeably relieved as they tried to retrieve their blasters. 

“Watch your step.” Kylo put up a hand and the mist cleared. He looked to Rey who circled and stepped carefully on the soft ground. Their backs now to each other. His hand reaching for her hip but finding her hand as their fingers brushed each other delicately. 

“Who trespasses here on the hallowed ground of Remincore?” came a slithering voice that seemed to come from the ground they stood. The troopers all disappeared around them as they were all sucked down faster than their leaders could intervein. 

Together, now alone Rey and Kylo stood with their sabers drawn. Their backs still to the other in a protective manner. 

Rey noticed a greyish blue thing move just at the corner of her eye and she turned towards it, fearful. Her lightsaber illuminating her face. 

“I am Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the Galaxy. We search out the Sith force user Tor Valum.” Kylo spoke as he answered the disembodied voice. 

Silence answered but the slithering sound remained and they both looked for the source as it seemed to move all around them. 

Rey looked over her shoulder to Kylo, eyes questioning as he met hers. He looked serious, and his emotions were locked down save for the warmth in his fingertips. 

“Force signatures,” the voice whispered but it was loud and filled their ears. “I know that scent anywhere.” Came the voice, only now bubbles rose from the center of the boggy area they were near and something shiny rose a few inches only from the placid surface. 

Rey held up her hand to stop the attack she sensed coming and her hand sprung back in answer from the force she met. 

She watched Kylo fall to the ground and he looked to her confused that she had not too fallen to her knees as he had. 

“Sith killer…Jedi slayer” came the whisper. “Ren.” it hissed and a tentacle fought against Rey’s force strength in sporadic but equal measure. 

now fully invested in fighting against the creature in Rey’s defense Kylo stood against the force will of the alien and went to stand by Rey understanding better the danger to them both. This being was stronger than even Snoke. 

“We were sent here by the message left in a Sith Holocron. A message the old Emperor Darth Sideous left to Darth Vader, my grandfather.” He said shouting over the strange noise the creature emitted. Speaking to find common ground with the powerful entity. 

“Darth Sideous, Darth Vader.…Kylo Ren!” It laughed. “Silly titles of puppets. Playthings…” the voice whispered and slithered as the being still had not risen from the bog. It had strange long tentacles like limbs and Kylo was unsure the size of this creature. 

“You served Snoke, and now you serve this girl….Rey.” the voice accused. his coiling voice rolled and glided across their ears and minds. 

“I serve no master.” Kylo protested angrily evenly as he tried to control the sensations he was enduring at the hand of this Sith Master. 

Rising enough to see one pair of eyes shined and flashed in thought and it cocked it’s head this way and that under the water. “You serve her now. You kill for her…” it ghosted not speaking from any mouth they could identify. “Your old Master would be most displeased…” Tor Valum whispered. 

Kylo frowned as the comment weighed his mind for a long moment. “Snoke is Dead!” he shouted. “I killed him!” 

The being laughed again and a tentacle struck at them like a snake. But Rey was able to hold it back. Kylo held his saber menacingly but he was not brave or foolish enough to go after it in the water. He still was not sure how big it was. He felt useless. 

She was holding the creature at bay and he knew it was taxing her. Though the alien looked to be having a basic conversation it was attacking their ears, their eyes, all senses were overcome and he could sense how Rey shielded herself and him from the brunt of the invisible assault. 

“Darth Sideous.” the voice whispered across the spans that divided them. “Snoke was a vessel.” it cackled. 

“The Emperor…is dead, near thirty years. Darth Vader killed him.” Kylo’s voice was serious as he looked around as the bubbles formed all around them on the surface of the bog around the thick tentacles that snaked through the muck making a sucked noodle sound. 

The creature still laughing and rose a little in front of them. His head was triangular in shape, and not much bigger than their bodies, but the body was thin, and sucked in so that all muscles and sinew were seen. 

Six black shining eyes coldly stared from the muddy pool. The creature was no longer laughing. 

“The Emperor is not dead,” he said ominously. “He learned how to survive even without a body.” 

Rey felt the creature release his mental force assault finally and she breathed easier and waited as she watched. 

“What are you called?” the creature asked its many eyes roved her blinkingly. It’s head looking curiously at the girl. 

She looked down. “Rey,” she whispered. 

It rose out and loomed over her having mentally forced Kylo to the side. Kylo dropped his lightsaber and the creature just lifted him as if he was nothing. 

“Who are you?” the being asked her sizing her up. 

Rey shook her head. “I don’t know. I am just Rey.” her eyes looked hopeful. 

Putting Kylo down the alien backed up. “You are not just Rey.” the being moved back to where it came from. Settling itself among a mass of coiling tentacles. 

Kylo felt anger that he was being batted away like an annoying fly and he could not protect Rey who he felt was in graver danger than himself. 

Now the voice of the creature was in her head but not Kylo’s.

It whispered. “Dark princess.” the voice said. “Three superior bloodlines,” the creature looked to Kylo “Skywalker” and then to her and put his hand up over her belly. “And a promise here, of life…Triadic life force…" as it looked between her and Kylo. "pity,” it whispered and she shook as it seemed to inhabit her body. 

Kylo saw it hover near her, held up by long tentacle legs, and fought himself free of the aliens hold as he was distracted. He unleashed his lightsaber with a click. 

Rey looked to Kylo and shook her head. “No.” she whispered. 

“Does he know what you are?” the being asked vocally. 

She gasped. “What am I?” she felt her breath stop and her arms shake. Her hand still rested on her lightsaber 

The leathery glossy head pulsated as it laughed. “There is power in knowledge,” it answered and Rey seethed at the aliens teasing remark. 

“If you know who I am tell me!” she demanded. 

“I don’t tell bedtime stories to princesses or princes.” Tor Valum said talking to them both. “And I don’t play with my food.” the being said coiling its tentacles and they all rose around the both of them. “I can’t let you live. Darth Sideous would not.” 

Rey looked to Kylo as he summoned his saber to him and ignited it as he took again to her side and they both turned and felt the force hit them but they both dropped their hand to the ground to steady themselves against a great wind that bent the plants around them. 

Rey closed her eyes and screamed as her empty hand clawed at the ground to stay steady but was losing footing. 

Breathing Rey imagined the island and the gentle breeze. Feeling the calm flow she lifted her head stronger against the energy and soon she was standing strong a crashing tide of calm and rage before the being. 

“Why would he not leave me alive?” she shouted to Tor Valum.

Tor Valum snaked this way and that way against her but she held firm coming against him stronger than either expected. 

“Why would Darth Sidneous want me dead? Why would the emperor want me dead?” she shouted and cut a tentacle in rage. 

The action broke Kylo from the force power and he was able to swing his saber against an attacking tentacle he now faces. 

“You are a key to light and dark, but too volatile. You should never have been made like the other…” 

It retreated against their combined strength and tried to stay out of reach but Rey now held it in her power. Seeing no escape the alien turned back, again only Rey held up her hand and great blue lightning broke through. 

“Who are my parents?” She asked again. 

The creature laughed as it was held in a light shock. “your parents are inconsequential… they were no one.” 

“Liar!” she shouted recalling what Kylo had said in the throne room as the Resistance fleet burned in the background. A massive surge of lightning exploded from her hand and shocked the being and the pool it was in until it collapsed on top of its coiled mass. It looked like all the fluid and insides had been drained and a bright blue liquid seeped from it. 

Kylo stood and ran to her. “Rey,” he found her shaking and looking at her hand. 

“I killed it…” she whispered. “I killed it, it was at my mercy,” she said breathlessly. “Kylo-“ her breath hitched and she doubled over. “I did not need to kill it.” she shuddered as she understood that knowing who she was had mattered above the resistance when she had been held spellbound by the promise of knowing who she was from Kylo. And now, she had killed Tor Valum for keeping who she was from her in her anger and rage. 

Kylo caught her. “It’s alright…” he took a shuddering sigh and pulled her to him in a hug as he tried to soothe her but he could not deny the fear he had blossoming in his breast. Her darkness was there. He had felt it just now. He could feel her own fear. 

He shook his head kissing her head as he tried to coax her to stand again.


	42. Chapter 42

Back on the supremacy, Rey was in the bathtub looking lost in her thoughts. Striding in the door his face grave after waiting for her to come out he decided to go in. 

She did not acknowledge him and he frowned and touched her shoulder that was above the sudsy surface of the water. Startling she looked up to him and her eyes were suddenly full of tears. 

His eyes never leaving hers he peeled off his clothes and entered the massive tub built large to hold Snoke's massive frame. 

Her eyes were wide and frightened. “I am a monster.” she felt the emotion bubble up in her. “The whole universe could burn just for the answer to who I am…” she whispered. “I am not a Jedi, I cant never be a Jedi.” 

He felt her heartbreak for her as he pulled her into his arms. The act made easy by their floating bodies in the water. 

“Rey…Scavenger…” he whispered into her ear. “You are all that is left that keeps me tethered to the light,” he whispered. “You are not a monster. Not to me.” 

She shook her head. “I am.” she leaned into him lovingly. Her head and hands seeking the safety of his chest. She looked up to him in desperate earnest. 

“No.” he whispered. 

“He called me Dark Princess.” she shuddered. 

Kylo held her to him, his face buried in her damp hair. His cheek pressed against her. 

“When did he say that?” he asked. He had heard the reference to bedtime stories told to princesses and princes… but not that she was a dark princess. 

“He was in my head…inside of me.” she tensed in his arms. “He spoke inside my mind.” pulling back she looked into his eyes. “He thought I was too dangerous to live.”

Kylo tucked her hair back. “He was a Sith Master, you cannot trust what he said any more than you can trust a Jedi.” he cupped her face. “You are not a monster Rey, not to me,” he said with tears in his eyes. “You are good, you hunger for love, family, and acceptance. I want that too…” he looked into her eyes earnestly as they still hesitated giving themselves fully to the relationship they were developing. 

She reached up to his face and traced the scar there with sadness. “I can’t trust myself,” she whispered. “I saw it. I would burn worlds just to answer a question. I am not driven by ambitions of good or even power.” she felt the tears fall. “I am a danger to the galaxy Kylo, far more than Darth Vader ever was.” 

Looking dark Kylo lifted her face to his. “You are not like Vader.” 

She nodded and sniffed closing her eyes pained by her thoughts and feelings about herself. “No, I think I am something entirely worse.” she pulled from him and stood to get out. 

Kylo frowned from the tub and stood. The water came to his lower hips as his stomach dropped fearing the next words from her mouth. 

“I can't stay here,” she said letting out a shuddering breath. “I know I said a lot of things, I know you want me to stay but please understand that It is not what I want.”

Kylo looked panicked a moment and shook his head. “No, we only just…” he felt his breath hitch. “No…” he said seriously. 

Rey went to the edge of the tub and held his face between her hands. “Kylo, Ben, I will be the end of us both if I stay.” she quaked as she held him. “I have seen it.” she blinked tearfully. 

He shook his head in firm denial. “They are just dreams. Dreams can fool you.” 

Rey shook her head. “I can't take that chance.” she tenderly touched his mouth and it trembled under her lips. 

“I cannot stop you can I without destroying what we have?” he asked with thinly veiled anger and rage. 

She nodded. “I must protect you, the galaxy… everyone I love from myself. From what I am becoming.” she blinked. “I understand it now. Why Luke left and shut himself off from the force. I see what I could not understand.” her voice was soft and sentimental. 

Kylo tried to soften his increasing frustration and rage. “We will think of something,” he said evenly. “We are meant to be together, I felt that.” 

She nodded. “I will never leave you,” she whispered. “Not here.” she pressed her hand against his broad chest.

Dropping his face to hers he captured her lips in a searing kiss. One that she felt burned from the force of it. The sheer demand and need in the act made her dizzy and she clung to him all the more. The emotion was chaotic and desperate.

She cried and moaned as he took her roughly. Demandingly, marked her, cried against her and she felt him rip apart and give everything to her. His walls were down, his heart was open, and the force flowed brilliantly around them as she accepted it all her body humming and pulsating in answer.

She blinked as she sensed something shift and they hungrily kissed each other afraid of letting go. 

Hours later on the hangar bay they were again reserved and he stood like firm steel against the tempest of emotions that coursed through him as he watched her load up a small starship. She marveled at how Stoic and strong he was trying to be. 

She relaxed and went to stand before him but did not know what to say. 

He swallowed the only indicating tell that he was falling apart beneath the facade that was Kylo Ren. 

“Forgive me,” she whispered. 

His mouth pulled at the corner. “You will be back,” he answered. “I have dreams too,” he said softly. 

He leaned down so that his words were for her ears. “Our future will need to wait,” 

She shook her head in the futility of it all. “Contact your mother,” she whispered. “If the old Emperor is still alive you will need each other.” 

He shook his head. “The first Order and the Resistance in an alliance…” his tone was cold. “That would never be accepted,” he whispered. “Where will you go?” he asked. 

She swallowed. “I don’t know. Somewhere else.” she wanted to reach for him. To kiss him but neither moved as they were an open spectacle to the workers in the hangar. 

He tensed and she could see his hand grip tightly in his glove. 

“The ship can bury itself in most ground and is in the stealth class... The hatch can have a false cover that blends into any terrain. There is enough food on it for months. And I have removed all trackers and First Order Identification.” he said with a tension that made her eyes well up and he looked around trying to avoid them. 

Tears now falling Rey smiled. “Thank you,” she whispered and reached out her hand. “Will you not shake my hand?” she asked trying to smile. 

He looked down and shook his head. “I cannot shake your hand because I will not let go of it.” he turned his body to the side. “I will do everything to bring you back to me.” he swallowed. “This isn’t over,” he said with a ferocity that struck fear into her. 

She nodded. “I am not so sure.” with a shuddering sigh she turned and did not see how Kylo reached for her, but she had been just inches too far. 

A lump formed in his throat as he watched her walk away from him. The wound hit him deeply but he did not blame her for it. He understood her fear. She would give almost anything blindingly to answer the biggest mystery of her life. 

He would need to find the answers for her then the darkness would hold no power over her any longer. Or over their future. Grinding his teeth he vowed to bring her back to him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a kick out of your reaction comments. Im sorry for the shocker!

Coming back on the falcon Luke looked tired as he kicked mud and muck off his booted feet.

“I think I found Tor Valum. Or what was left of him,” he said sitting down stiffly feeling his age keenly now. 

Poe crossed his arms. “So we came here for nothing?” he asked. “No answers, no Sith Lord.” 

Luke shook his head. “No, we were just late it seems. Did you not hear me? The first order got here first by the bodies of Stormtroopers that I found.” he looked around. “And I found this massive creature drained, a mere husk of it’self.”

“But no Rey?” Finn asked concerned. 

Luke shook his head. “I saw no sign of her, but that don’t mean she wasn’t here.”

Rolling his eyes Poe scratched at his beard. “So where to now?” asked the captain. 

Luke shook his head. “I think it is time to go back to the Raddus. But I want to keep Hux our secret.” 

Rose shook her head. “I can't keep him knocked out. He will die…” she said. “and the falcon is hardly set up to keep a prisoner.” 

Luke sighed. “I will talk to my sister. She will know what to do.” He looked to the droids who stationed themself on the edge of the conversation. Merely, observers, as they had been for years it would seem. Active participants occasionally as well. 

Finn came up. “What do you think happened out there?” he asked looking out at the strange planet. 

Luke shrugged. “What I think?” Luke asked and put down his bag. “ What I think is Rey, and Kylo work together now. A Sith Lord and Master is no easy mark to kill. I believe ‘they’ killed this Sith Master Tor Valum. I don’t know if she is rubbing off on Kylo Ren, or him her…” he sighed. 

Finn shook his head. “She would never go to the dark side. Not Rey,” he said vehemently. His face contorted in an obstinant pout loyal to his friend. 

Rose looked hurt by Finn’s constant talk and obsession with Rey. It irked her. In response to the topic, she went to fiddle on something to occupy her time. She distanced herself by leaning against the wall looking melancholy while she tried to busy herself. 

Luke frowned and shook his head. “I would not be too sure of anything.” he watched Chebacka close the ramp and yell at Poe for something. “I mean, what do we really know about Rey?” 

Luke looked to the droids. “Hey, do either of you know anything about a Sith Master Tor Valum?” Luke asked them and C3P0 blinked curiously and looked around confused. 

“It is not in any database I have master Luke,” C3P0 answered. 

Finn was about to speak out but Poe interjected. 

Poe shook his head. “I am not exactly seeing the sense in this little detour we had. There is still time to do the job on Kuat.” he looked to Rose, and Finn hopeful of support. 

Luke groaned and shook his head. “There something you don’t quite get about the meaning of the phrase ‘to the letter’?” His voice was impatient. “You get us to the Raddus and you get us there in a flash alright flyboy? I have had just about enough of you piloting my best friends ship with your piss poor attitude.” He started to walk away but he stopped and turned around with anger. “You wanna be a hero kid?” he asked coldly. 

Poe glared. “Everyone wants to be a hero,” he answered simply. 

Luke glared. “Yeah, but it's the ones that want it too much, the ego tarnishes the act. Get your head out of your ass. You can fly, you can shoot, but a man like you should never lead.” he said evenly. 

Poe cocked his head. “See, I already led, and my men came out victorious.” 

Luke frowned and look down. “Say that to the families of those bombers you sacrificed to be a hero.” 

Rose looked down and glanced at him. 

“That was you?” she whispered and squinted. “My sister is a true hero.” 

Poe looked at Rose startled. “We took the Dreadnoughts out.” 

Luke nodded. “Yeah, but at what cost? Are you in the fight to save lives and innocent people, or are you in it to win,” he paused and sighed with exasperation. “cause the two things are not often the same.”

Poe glared and his eye squinted. “I'm here to take the bad guys out.” 

Luke passed him slowly. “When hunting the bad guys you must be cautious that you yourself do not turn into one.” 

Poe sneered. “Look, I ain’t the one who left the resistance. You did.”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, I did. Because I wanted to save lives.” 

Poe nodded and looked at him smugly. “How did that work out for you?” 

Luke sized him up silently and turned. “You wouldn’t know or understand a damn thing about it. Now if you are not gonna steer this ship I will be glad to take over with Chewie. Seems he doesn’t like you much either.” 

Poe rolled his eyes and went to the back of the falcon washing his hands of the entire resistance. No one cared about what he could do. 

He passed Hux wanting to drive a pipe through his throat but thought better of it. 

As he stomped away he did not hear Hux croak and groan. But BB-8 did and raced to find Rose. 

——

When Kylo entered his chamber alone the first time he threw his gloves down and yanked his shirt off with untamed rage as he felt despair at again being alone. He wanted to break something. To scream but instead, he just breathed slow and steady as he closed his eyes a moment. Opening them a few moments later he felt more control. 

Looking to the bed he found it tossed from their last lovemaking and he fell facedown into it as he inhaled her scent. There he stayed for hours unmoving and not sleeping either. 

He did not let the droids take these. He would keep as long as he could It comforted and made him feel like she was still there with him. But night after night the scent faded until she wasn’t there in the room anymore, only in his memories. Then and only then did he reluctantly let the droids have the soiled linens. 

Besides the basic goal of trying to find evidence and direction in regards to the Emperor, he still had to manage the first Order and now he had every reason to act like the monster the first Order wanted.

He was not the man he now wanted to be but she was not at his side and things had to be different. 

Now he needed to conduct himself as Snoke would and that meant persuing the resistance again. Something he knew Rey would see as a betrayal.

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. He was back to his silent, lonely existence only he had hope. She did not want to leave. He felt that much was true and kept him from destruction in her absence. He had an objective to work towards. 

Saving the Galaxy…but not for its sake, for hers. For the future that was promised in their fist visions. 

He felt the bond still there like threads between them. But he never pulled afraid she would be angry with him. Perhaps refuse to see him, or worse, believe she thought them all better off without her. He wasn’t. 

Waking without her was the most troublesome. He had gotten used to her warmth and he found himself always reaching for her in his semi-unconscious state. 

Going to sleep was easier. He worked himself out and expelled as much rage as he could doing push-ups and pull-ups to exert the angst he was never without unless pressed to exhaustion. Training again with his remaining Knights of Ren. Testing them harder than ever both in retaliation and in his own practice. He was better at his saber than ever before. He did not know what facing the Emperor would be like, but he was not about to be lazy in his preparation for it. This time however he used both sides of the force. Testing the balance of both within him. 

In Coruscant he looked for Relics again but could not openly discuss what he looked for. 

There he encountered General Goodwin again reminding him of his earlier shame and ill-conceived efforts to get Rey out of his mind. But she was a part of him. That was never going to work and he should have seen that.


	44. Chapter 44

Sitting on the edge of the sand Rey looked out across the desert of Jakku lonely, tired, and sticky from a hard day's work scavenging. Drinking from her canteen she found it empty now and she sighed seeing her hidden spot. Taking the heavy net she pulled it with effort as she brought the finds near home. Or what she was starting to think of as home. 

The use of the refresher was on her mind as she dumped the scavenged material in the holding area of her ship. 

The lights turned on as she entered and stripped her layers off. Entering the refresher she closed her eyes. She lingered overlong and she knew it taxed the water reserves and reluctantly turned it off. 

She only allowed herself one refresher a week to save water. It was worth it since her time off Jakku she had grown used to the comfort that being clean could give you. It was a rare solace to her rather pathetic existence now. 

The stealth class ship was outfitted with a wide bed and a multiple rooms though small, it had all the accommodations she had grown accustomed to with Kylo, and upon occasion the resistance.

Rey easily melted back in with the populace of Jakku and none took any notice of her. Wrapping up her head and under the desert goggles and she could be anyone or no one. 

She was nobody. 

It took her no time to fashion a new staff for herself and she hid her Saber under her long drapings never having the occasion to use it. The kyber crystal she had received from Kylo still in her possession but she was unsure how to make one and she was a little nervous to meditate on it. 

She had managed to find some seemingly suitable parts but she did not try to build it since she wanted to stay away from using the force. All things force related she tried to block herself from. 

Food was abundant for her thanks to Kylo’s generosity in making sure she did not starve. Rey did not know how long she intended to stay and did not wish to run low on portions since she was not ready to leave unless she chose to so she cut back on food by half to be sure she would have enough for when she needed it. 

It wasn’t that Jakku was missed, it felt strangely like home once, and she knew the planet well. She knew well that she could hide there. She had done it for twelve years or more. 

It had been several months and she knew that Kylo had not looked for her within the force for she too could feel the threads that still held them even from afar. 

But suddenly after eating her dinner as the sun went down she could feel a pull and hesitated as she realized he was with her. She could not contain her tearful smile as Rey looked beside her to see him in the flesh. 

“You…” she whispered but could not stop smiling at the sight of him. 

He looked upset. “Are you safe?” he asked looking her over from their mutual sitting posture side by side. Both sat respectfully reserved. 

She nodded. “I am safe. I am nobody.”

He smiled a fraction but his mouth soon resumed his somber expression and he shook his head. “Not to me.” he again said like a whispered anthem. 

She looked to him lovingly. “You look tired,” she commented. 

He nodded. “There is no peace.” he sighed his eyes telling her of his battles. “I have been busy,” he said cryptically. 

Rey looked at his profile as he sat looking at here. 

“Where are you?” she asked. 

He looked around. “oh,” he paused reflectively. “in our chamber.” the way he said the sentence she felt the heartbreak in his voice.

She wanted to reach for his hand but feared the connection would make her do something rash. 

“You are not going to ask me where I am?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “No.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “You know something,” she said seriously. “Have learned something…” 

He nodded. “Yes.” he looked at her eyes. Like the pull of a magnet, they held fast. “I am looking for the Emperor,” he said softly. “I need you to do something for me,” he said hesitantly. “But I don’t know if you will do it.” 

She blinked. “What is it?” she asked curiously. She had not expected him to use the bond for anything but to beg to know where she was for she wanted to tell him. Wanted to ask him to come for her, but she feared the dreams. Now he was here, asking her to do something. 

Kylo’s eyes were sad as if he was holding back a tsunami of emotions and instead focused on this single thing between them. This moment and this conversation.

“I need Hux, and you are the only person in the galaxy who can get him for me,” he said simply. 

Rey shook her head. “He disappeared. Where do you suggest I look?” she asked with a scoff as if she would just agree to it. 

Kylo nodded. “He was taken off Mustafar while I was injured. He would be valuable as a source of information on the first Order by your friends. At least that is what I have come to suspect.” he looked reluctant. “I need you to find out…and if he is, ‘we’ need him more than they do.”

She shook her head. “Why do ‘we’ need him?” 

Kylo sighed. “He has certain information that could be of use in locating where the Emperor is hiding,” he said simply as he relaxed feeling her questions were a good sign that she was open. 

Rey’s lashes swept down and he felt his inner walls crumble. His eyes roved her hungrily. 

“Have you told your mother?” she asked nervously that the subject of his mother would sour their encounter. 

He shook his head. “No…It is not pride or fear.” he swallowed. “I just can’t. If it gets out to the Generals of the First Order that the Emperor is alive, they will turn and join him. I will be dead, and so will the resistance, and all who stand in the way. And they will lose.” He sighed. “I need to trust you not to tell them he is alive.” 

Rey blinked. “If I find Hux, and take him… they will think I betray them,” she whispered. 

He nodded. “Yes,” 

She shook her head and blinked. “I am not sure I can do that.” 

He swallowed and sighed his body seeming heavy. “The dreams,” he said. “Are you still having them?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “Not since I left.” 

He smiled. “You are fortunate,” he whispered and his eyes roved her body for signs of change. She looked a little sunburnt but still the woman that held his heart. 

“I do not sleep well despite that.” she scoffed and blushed. 

His eyes were soft and sad. “You could help me sleep better,” he told her softly. “Find Hux and give him to me.” 

She winced. “I will think about it.” 

He nodded and swallowed. “Don’t take too much time in your decision. Billions of lives hang in the balance of you wanting to remove yourself from the story. Not just ours or your friends.” he tried to sound casual but he was anything but. 

She blinked and saw him fade a degree. “The force bond, it is becoming weak,” she said feeling her stomach flip not ready to leave him. 

“I need your help.…” he said softly. “For this at least. Our fates align with that of the Galaxy…It needs you.” as he left her side and she felt her breath stop. 

Panting she looked out on to the sunset before her as she had for so many years and waited for the light to fade. 

Once it did she put her staff in the ground determinedly and went inside the ship. Kicking out all the scavenged material she had accumulated she went to the cockpit and fired up the craft. It rose from the sand and left the planet in a flash leaving Jakku’s goods in a pile behind her as well as her strained efforts of the day. 

With a deep breath, she sent out a signal searching for the falcon.


	45. Chapter 45

Leia sat on her chair as her brother sat with her. 

“You don’t need to tell me,” she whispered. “I felt it.” 

Luke shook his head. “Leia, I don’t know what it means.” 

She nodded and coughed. “Rey has left him for a reason…we just don’t rightly know what that reason is.” she shook her head. “Do we know where she has gone?” 

Luke shook his head. “We cannot find her and Kylo has put a bounty on her head. A rather high one.” 

Leia shook her head. “It doesn’t feel right.” she shook her head. 

Luke blinked. “We haven’t talked about it before, but who is she?” he asked. “She does not seem to know anything about her past.” 

Leia blinked. “I am not sure, but there is something familiar about her. No not in the face. It is her force aura. It reminds me of him…” she said referencing their father. 

“You don’t call him Vader anymore,” Luke said. “I suppose after 30 years that is an improvement.” 

She chuckled. “Hard to now that I have seen him through the holo’s as a child and a young man… I understand him better. Like I understand my own son better.” she leveled at her brother. “I was wrong to ask you to take him away and train him.” she shook her head. “I should have trained him myself. There was darkness in him but I ran from it.” 

Luke sighed. “Rey didn’t.” he rolled his eyes. “she said if she went to him he would turn.” He threw up his hands frustrated. “I don’t see how that happened. And now she isn’t with him anymore…” he looked out the window of Leia's private cabin. “The First Order is still breathing down our necks and we cant get provisions…” he paced now. 

Leia shrugged. “We have weeks of respite. I believe that had to have been thanks to her,” she said firmly. 

Luke sighed. “So Rey reminds you of our father…” he scratched his scruffy beard. “You know he had no father. He was somehow made by the force itself. Could she be like that?” 

Leia shrugged. “Anything is possible.” she shook her head. “She is good Luke. I know you saw great darkness in her. I am not blind. I saw that but there was the hunger for light in her too.”

Chewie entered as did Poe. “That Rey girl, she is communicating with the Falcon,” Poe said without awaiting announcement. 

Luke stood and looked at his sister. “I will be right back.” and went to the falcon. 

Picking up the com he cleared his throat. “Rey?” he questioned. 

“Luke?” She gasped. “You are on the falcon!” he could sense her joy. 

He nodded as if she could see. “Yes, yes, and where are you?” he asked. 

She was silent a moment. “I am a safe distance from you in an old republic stealth class ship.”

He sighed worriedly. “So you know we are on the Raddus?” he asked. “Why now?” he asked clipped. 

Rey was quite a moment as if weighing her words. “I need permission to come aboard,” she said. “Will I be welcome or destroyed?” 

Luke scoffed. “Running scared?” he asked. “What happened with Kylo Ren?” he asked. 

“I will not talk about it over the intercom unit,” she told him. “You can arrest me when I come aboard but I wish to talk to the General.” 

Like nodded. “Permission granted. Have them show you to the Generals room.” he turned off the com and went back to his sister. 

Rey met Finn down in the hangar bay and he hugged her tightly. 

“You should have left with us when he let us go,” he said as he clung to her. “What did he do to you?” he said looking into her face now. 

She smiled. “I am fine. Really.” she pulled back and looked to BB-8 who spun around her that she leaned down and greeted. 

Poe stood with his arms crossed. “I know I owe you a great debt of gratitude for what you did for my droid, and my friend Finn here…But you spent months with the First Order Leader Kylo Ren. How are we supposed to trust that you are not a spy.” 

She smiled and blinked. “Hi, my name is Rey, whats yours?” she asked. 

“Poe Dameron,” he answered sizing her up.

Rey blinked. “Look I don’t care if you trust me. Take me to see Luke or Leia,” she said standing strong. 

His eyes roved her. Her hair was in tight buns and she had a fierce eye that he found attractive but also mildly terrifying. 

Leia watched Rey enter and she smiled and looked to her brother. 

“General Organa,” she said. “Luke…” taking a deep breath she blinked. “I am sure you have a lot of questions for me,” she began. 

Luke nodded. “How about, what happened?” he shook his head. “You said if you went to him he would turn.” 

Rey steeled herself to the harsh questions. “Yes, I did say that.” 

He blinked. “So you failed.” he cut. 

Leia cleared her throat. “Luke, can you give us a moment?”

Luke rolls his eye but steps out leaving the women alone. 

“I ask you to forgive my brother.” Leia sighed. “He is not the easiest with conflict or listening. Never was.” 

Rey looked down nervously. Now that she had lain with Kylo, and they…. it was now strange. She exhaled a shuddered breath. 

“Come sit.” Leia gestured beside her. Her grey blanket covering her. “I am not well as you can see. I don’t believe I have much longer, but I feel needed still so my body hangs on.” she laughed and coughed. 

Rey looked at her seeing her as the mother of the man she had fallen in love with. She hungered for any sign of relation in the woman's face but Kylo looked nothing like either Leia or Han. 

“You need to know something,” Rey said the tears falling to her cheeks. “He did not kill Han. Your son did not kill his father.” 

Leia was at a loss for words and she gripped her hand. “He didn’t?” 

Rey shook her head. “No.” 

“I know you won't tell me everything, but I need to know whatever you can tell me.” Leia’s carefully controlled emotions fell from her eyes. 

Rey hesitated and looked down nervously. 

“You fell in love with my son.” Leia sniffed and looked her over knowingly. “Did he fall in love with you?” 

Rey smiled and nodded. 

“Then why did you leave him?” his mother asked. 

Rey swallowed still finding it hard to speak. “A number of times I found that I go blind with anger.” she sighed. “I realized that I could make worlds burn and allowed transports to be blown up just to know who my parents were…” she sighed in her confession. “I am no Jedi,” she said handing over the lightsaber. “I would give it to Luke, but I am afraid he will just throw it out the shute.” 

Leia shook her head and smiled pressing it back into Rey’s hand. 

“You are meant to be in the fight. It is precise because you ran from that darkness that you should stand in the light… Not everyone can turn from that, and love too. Rey, never be afraid to be who you are… or your destiny.” she shook her head. 

Rey felt the tears enter her eyes. “I had dreams we would die. Kylo, me…the-“ she could not voice it. It was too much to mention. 

Leia nodded. “My father had dreams… They led to him turning. Be careful believing the dreams. They could be guiding you to actions that will lead to bad ends.” she said knowing her father's story now. “The force can be a strange thing and something sinister seemed to be behind my father's dreams. Perhaps something equally so is behind yours.” she paused.

Rey smiled. “They stopped when I left him weeks or months ago,” she muttered. 

“Where have you been since then?” Leia asked naturally direct in her questions. 

Rey shrugged. “I went back to Jakku.” she shrugged. 

Leia laughed. “We looked there, you must know how to hide.” she coughed weakly. “I should call my brother back. We should both hear what you have to say. But I promise to put a leash on him.” she patted her hand. 

Luke entered and rolled his eyes to see his sister and Rey chummy on the sofa. 

“Rey is not a danger to the resistance.” Leia smiled. “I vouch for her.” 

Luke put up his hands and rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.” he shook his head. “Alright…What happened to Snoke?” 

Rey looked to him and then Leia. “I was taken to Snoke… there Kylo was ordered to kill me, but he killed Snoke.” she swallowed. “It put him and the First Order in danger because General Pryde or General Hux would succeed if Kylo did not. He blew up the throne room to cover the murder of his master and his saving of me.”

Luke shook his head. “Why did he save you?” he asked. 

Leia laughed. “My son loves Rey.” 

“You and Kylo?” he asked and then his hands went to his long hair and his eyes grew wide. “Aye, uh…Force!” he shouted. “What about Tor Valum?” he asked. 

Rey’s head turned sharply. Luke could only know about Tor Valum if he had found Hux. 

“So you did find General Hux?” Rey felt her stomach leap thinking this was going to be easier than she expected besides the betrayal of important people to her. 

Luke frowned. “We do, but we are not advertising it if you know what I mean. He has been an interesting prisoner. He seems to have quite a hobby of knowing vague and various random mythologies of the old days.” 

Rey listened and leaned forward. “I am sure Kylo appreciates you concealing his being with you. He is supposed to be dead.” 

Nodding Luke crossed his arms. “Yeah, because he put the blame on Hux. We heard…Wasn’t doing it for Kylo Ren. If it was widely known we had him the Resistance would want his head.” 

Leia smiled softly to herself. “Tell me Rey, the truth…” she leaned forward. “Why did you come to us now?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I felt it was time, and,” she struggled. “I wanted to return the saber. I am no Jedi.” she frowned. 

Luke cleared his throat. “I am not sure labels and titles like that matter anymore,” he said thoughtfully dismissing her claimed mission. “Back to Tor Valum…what do you know of him?” 

Rey shook her head. “I killed him.” she took a deep breath thinking of the day. The day she proved to herself she was the real larger danger. More so than even Kylo or the Emperor. 

Luke frowned. “You?” he asked. “He was a seven thousand-year-old Sith master. You just….killed him?” he asked. 

Rey looked down shamed. “Yes, I killed him. I knew he was a Sith master, but I had no idea his age.” 

Luke frowned. “Where was Kylo Ren?” he asked. 

Rey blinked. “Beside me, but he could not do much against him.” 

Luke cocked his head. “How did you kill him? With the saber?” he asked knowing that the alien had not been killed by its saber injuries. 

She shook her head. “I have this power, it has only come out a few times…” she cringed. “It is like blue lightning and it can kill,” she told them. “I hit Kylo once in training. He told me it was draining him long after I inflicted the injury.” 

Luke focused on her. “Blue lightning,” he said. 

Leia blinked and looked down seriously. 

“I only have seen something like that once.” luke said with a tension in his voice. “It could have been a common power in the old days.” 

Rey shook her head. “It feels dark,” she whispered. “I left Kylo the next morning after accidentally killing Tor Valum.” her heart broke. 

Luke shook his head. “You fell for him too.” 

Leia put up her hand. “Luke if you say one more word it might kill me so I caution you to shut it right now.” 

Rey blinked as the tears fell. “I love him. But if being together tears the galaxy apart or my identity putting those I love in danger...I couldn’t bear it.” 

Leia nodded. “What if you are supposed to be together. I felt the balance in the force for a time and now it is off again.” 

Rey squinted and nodded. “It is, when did it shift?” she asked. 

Leia sighed. “Months ago, and then last week there was a rebalance, but it was only for a moment.” 

Putting her hand to her forehead Leia was fatigued but she powered through as she always did. 

“You should show her the droids,” Leia said seriously. 

Luke nodded and stood to fetch C3P0 and R2D2.


	46. Chapter 46

Rey sat in the hall outside Leia’s room the next day and sighed. The droids showed her so much and she could not take a break until she saw it all.… She was overwhelmed with the information. 

Luke sat down with a heavy sigh. “Heavy huh?” 

Rey nodded. “Yeah.” she blinked. “What is it like?” she asked wiping a tear from her eyes. 

Luke frowned and looked down. “What like?” 

Shaking her head she inhaled. “Seeing your mother for the first time?” she asked. 

Luke swallowed. “Strange…” he muttered. “I saw her image on R2D2 and my breath just stopped.” 

Rey looked at him and listened. The emotion on the man's face, having gone the whole span of his life never knowing much more than his mother's name. 

Rey looked down. “Does it help?” she asked. 

Luke cocked his head. “A little. To be honest, it makes me even more sad it turned out the way it did.” he sighed. “It was harder seeing my father as he was…young, foolish, much like I had been at his age. Had I been under the pressures of being a secret husband to a former queen and acting Senator with strange rules to follow on both sides…I am not sure I would have done any different from him.” 

Rey frowned. “Really?” she asked. 

Luke nodded and scrunched up his face in thought. “What are you afraid of most Rey?” he asked. 

She went silent and reflected on her dreams, recalling her entire memoried life. But only two things came to mind and her mind cleared. 

“What is it?” he pressed. 

Rey blinked. “Not knowing who my parents are….” 

Luke nodded. “and what else?” 

Tears fell. “Knowing who they are.” she trembled as she voiced the fear of knowing. Like Tor Valum said there was power in knowledge but for her, it could destroy her perception of herself. 

Luke nodded. “You killed Tor Valum because you could not bear to learn who they could be.” he sighed. “Don’t be afraid of who your parents are… They are not you,” he told her. 

Standing up he winced seeing her broken face. “Oh, and I would not beat yourself up much about killing a Sith Master. He would have done the same.” 

She scoffed and wiped the snot from her nose. 

“Think Kylo can still turn?” He asked. 

Rey smiled. “He is a better person than you remember. Gentler… “ she smiled sentimentally. “He just wanted to be loved and accepted. He could not help the darkness that got to him when he was young and without the support he had no way to fight it when it offered him what wasn’t given to him by those that he loved. 

Luke nodded. “I think you are right.” he shrugged. “So you think it is possible?”

Rey shook her head. “He will never be a Jedi, but he is not the threat you should fear.” 

Luke frowned. “Are you saying you are?” he asked suspiciously. 

Rey swallowed. “I am dangerous… But I have no wish to be a threat to anyone.” 

Luke then crossed his arms. “So then who is?” he asked. 

Rey sighed and tilted her head back. She could close down the walls of her mind but she did not easily lie. “Luke… it is so much worse and Kylo is an ally,” she said. 

He sat down. “What could be worse?” 

She closed her mouth and shook her head. “I cannot say.” 

He blinked. “Can I guess?” he asked. 

She remained silent and stood. 

“I need Hux,” she said. 

Luke sighed. “So you did not just come here to return a saber.” he groaned. 

Rey nodded. “Kylo needs him and if you knew why you would help.” 

He shrugged. “Then why won't you say why?” 

She shook her head. “It would put Kylo in danger if I tell you or anyone here, and you need him to be alive or you will have someone worse controlling the First Order. Right now he is all that stands in the way of total ruin of the resistance, of the freedom of the galaxy.” 

Luke looked conflicted and his mind raced. “Alright, but there is a catch,” he said. 

Rey shook her head. “What catch?” 

Luke nodded. “I go with you to hand over the prisoner,” he said. “If he is really protecting the galaxy then he and I will need a little chat.” 

Rey stood surprised but not sure how Kylo would feel about it. She had not broken the agreement. Rey did not tell them that the Emperor was back or that he never died. 

She nodded. “I can make that deal if you give me a copy of what is on R2D2’s and C3P0 memory. Just a copy of all the files…” she said with a shrug. 

Luke frowned. “I am not sure Leia would-“

Rey shook her head. “Leia or you?” She scoffed. “He is her son and has every right to know what kind of a man Vader really was. What he stood for.” she pressed. 

Luke frowned and turned. “Your ship, or the falcon.” 

Rey smiled. “Is there any need for the question?” she asked. 

Luke smiled wide. “I will tell Leia to hold that one for you. She might shuttle it down to a planet for better safekeeping.” he cleared his throat. “I will let you get your things.” 

Rey nodded. “I travel light.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this scene turns out (VERY similar) to the film encounter, but notice It happens through a force bond skype call. ;) 
> 
> So similar, but not quite the same Dialogue.

Kylo pulled off his remade helmet and panted. Looking at the mangled red cracks on it he stared and thought of it being so like himself. Rey had broken him wide open and the darkness was seeping back into him the longer he was from her. He felt the ground beneath him swallowing hope in black rippling pools. 

Dropping it beside him he shook and buried his head in his hands and the control he held snapped. Sweat dripped from his face as he relived the pains he had taken in his day's search. He wanted her back and nothing he did seemed to be bringing that goal any closer to him. 

Standing Kylo looked out at the planet system below his eyes heavy from his exhaustless search for information. Scraps that seemingly added up to nothing. Hux had years searching and obsessing while Kylo trained under Snoke Hux had been more free to his own missions. 

Disliking study of texts Kylo found himself woefully under-educated and the effort of becoming an academic of ancient writings now was difficult. Too many dead ends that added up to nothing when it came to finding the Emperor, but Hux could know something. Be able to interpret some relics… however, time was of the essence and he had not heard from Rey.

His breath hitched as he felt a pull… He momentarily thought it was her but he knew this was a tug into the dark. 

He felt it in the force, cords never used pull in his mind. The Emperor Palpatine…He ignored it trying to find other ways. Not wanting to bridge their minds more. He feared the great power of such a man who had toppled the Republic. 

The thread was not entirely unlike the one with Rey. Only his with her was welcome. Noticing this one as the days passed he looked to it more…wanting to break it, but he wondered if it would help him. Turning to it he pulled hesitantly in his mind and then again more decided. As if all at once he was transported before a dark throne with a corpse upon it. Too weak seemingly to lift his head. 

“At last,” it called to him darkly. “Snoke trained you well and now you have finally come to serve me as your grandfather Vader did…” 

Kylo looked up and pulled his saber. “I killed Snoke. I will kill you…” The light illuminated the face of the man and he glared at the creature. 

“My Boy…” the voice said in a disarming way. “I made Snoke.”

Kylo looked seriously and coldly at the man before him. 

“I have been every voice,” he said kindly. “you have ever heard,” Snkoes voice rang, “inside your head.” lastly as Vader. 

Kylo’s thoughts raced as it started to piece together. Snoke like Vader was a puppet. Like he was being groomed to be like his grandfather for the ends of the man before him.

“The first order was just the beginning…” the Emperor said coldly. “I will give you so much more,” he promised. 

Kylo shook his head. “You’ll die first,” he answered simply. 

“I have died before…” The Emperor answered unafraid. “The Dark Side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider, unnatural,” he said raising his head showing his frightening milky eyes. 

Kylo swung his saber out and brought it to the Emperor's nose bringing his mangled form to striking light. “I will find a way,” he paused with tethered but determined rage. 

This creature had haunted his dreams and drove him mad since before he could remember. The entity was the reason he was never warmly treated by his family. The very reason he had lived alone. Without a family. And now without Rey. 

“What could you give me?” Kylo asked with doubt at being tempted. He had taken everything from him. 

The Emperor lifted his hands and blue sparks like Rey’s chased across the broken and mangled fingertips. 

“A new Empire,” he said simply and the ground shook. 

Great Star Destroyers filled the planet's atmosphere as they rose from the surface of the planet. The connection to the Emperor was more expansive than his with Rey and Kylo could see more than the man and the throne. He could see the fleet above him rivaling any military force he had ever seen. It was as frightening as Star Killer base. 

“The might of the Final Order will soon be ready.” The Emperor continued to speak. “It will be yours if you do as I ask.” 

Kylo’s blade was still on him. 

“Kill the girl. End the Jedi, and become what your grandfather Vader could not.” the Emperor said coldly. 

Kylo turned off the saber and thought about what the Sith Master said. He still wanted to destroy him, but he also needed answers… 

“You will rule all the galaxy as the new Emperor.” The creature dangled the carrot of power before him. “But beware… she is not who you think she is?” 

Kylo focused. “Who is she?” he demanded as the creature smiled knowingly but did not answer. 

“She was not meant to be.” the Emperor said with a chilling tone. 

Kylo frowned. “She could be useful. She is no Jedi.” 

The Emperor laughed. “She is too dangerous to be of use to me.” he remained unmoving. “Kill her.” the Emperor said as the force bond faded. “Or she will destroy you.” The words sounded harsh and echoed in his mind. “Kill her and grasp your destiny.” 

Kylo found himself back in Snoke's chamber…his Chamber. 

Kylo went to the bed and sat thinking. He had stood on the planet, had seen the fleet rise. It was more galactic strength than he ever hoped to build for Snoke. It was terrifying. 

Closing his eyes he breathed deep. He could use this information. He could find a way…

Mind flashing to her image in his mind and his breath shuddered from him, and he wanted to reconnect with Rey, but he felt weak, and he needed to think. He still did not know who she was, but now he had a better idea.

Still, so many questions unanswered plagued his efforts to sleep and the deprivation was consuming his racing unclear thoughts. 

He again longed for the comfort of Rey’s arms. And the peace he felt as their bare skin touched.

Before he saw her again, through their bond or in person he wanted more answers for her. So he would wait. 

Now he understood it was Rey the Emperor wanted dead. He just did not know why besides the danger she posed. Which would be all but eliminated when she had the answers she deserved. He sighed. 

“Rey is a Palpatine…” he whispered almost involuntarily. How could that be? 

The echoed voice of the Emperor sounded. “The Dark Side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider, unnatural.” Perhaps Rey was unnaturally made Kylo wondered and threw his arm over his face as he tried to turn off his brain turning brain.


	48. Chapter 48

Rey sat on the falcon and frowned looking at Hux. “Is he always like this?” she asked. 

Rose looked at her and arched her brow. “Yeah, we keep him drugged to keep him docile. He can be…ferocious.” 

Finn came aboard. “Hey,” he said approaching Rey but not looking to Rose who already tried to turn away and hide the hurt. “You got to tell me, Rey, why didn’t you come with us?” 

Rose slammed down her tools. “Because she is in love with Kylo Ren you thick-headed brain scrubbed storm pooper!” she said exasperated. 

Finn’s mouth dropped and he looked to her as she grasped him passionately and kissed him hard in front of Chewie, and Poe who was just coming up the ramp. 

Finn looked too surprised to reciprocate. Just as quickly Rose pulled back and glared right before she smacked Finn hard across the face. 

“You are an idiot,” she said and went down the ramp. “Get yourself a new mechanic,” she said stalking off. 

Finn just stood frozen in place. 

“I think you just missed a solid piece, my friend.” Poe wrapped his arm around him as a buddy would and Rey squinted thinking this man was so strange, the person who escaped from the First Order with Finn. 

“So, is it true?” Poe said turning his head to Rey. “You really in love with the evilest person in the Galaxy?” 

Rey shook her head. “He is not the evilest person in the Galaxy. That actually might be Hux,” she said frowning with a half-smile looking to the drooling man before them that needed to be propped upright with pipes. 

“But you do love him?” Poe asked. “After-all if you do, you might just give us all up to him.”

Rey smiled and bit her lip. “I am not sure my personal life is any of your business. And I don’t need a pilot so you can just leave…” 

Chewie growled at Poe in support of Rey’s comment. 

Luke climbed the ramp and shook his head. “We don’t need the extra hands anyway. Too dangerous.” 

Finn shook his head. “Wait Rey, you can't mean that?” he asked. “We only just linked up.” 

Rey smiled. “Finn, you are my friend. But what Luke and I intend on doing is hard enough without putting more people at risk.” 

She shook his head. “You are talking nonsense. I belong with you. Rey, there is something I have been trying to tell you.” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “Boy oh...boy, you can't seem to read a room. She is in love with Kylo Ren.” 

Finn shook his head. “No it's not like that.” he shrugged that off. “Rey, I have the force.” 

Rey blinked and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know,” she whispered. 

Luke frowned and rolled his eyes. “Like barely any.” he turned to the Wookie and rolled his eyes. 

Finn looked around at the audience and threw up his hands. “What so its no big deal that the defective stormtrooper has force abilities?” he waved his arm frustrated. “Nah, that's just- I need a teacher,” he said to Rey, then to Luke. “I need someone to show me the way.”

Luke shook his head. “No you don’t kid, no time,” he said simply. 

Finn shook his head thinking of something. “Then let me stay with you. I can learn what I can that way.”

Rey looked to Luke. 

“It’s your call,” he said and scratched at the back of his neck. 

Rey sighed and cursed in a native Jakku word. “Fine, but if you die, I will not mourn you,” she warned playfully. 

He laughed. 

“You are an idiot you know?” Rey quipped with a smile as she echo'ed the comment Rose gave him. 

Finn shrugged. “So what is the deal? He takes you prisoner and you go all emotionally dependent?” he asked. “There is a term for that I cant recall…”

Rey's smile was pained. “I don’t know what it is, but Finn, when we are together I know that he is my other half. The balance..” she said almost lost in her thoughts. “And he feels it too.” 

Luke who stood overhearing. “Or he is using you.” 

Rey shook her head. “Maybe we all use each other sometimes. To get something, to feel something…” she shook her head defiantly. “That does not mean in between all that there cant be more depth of feeling.” she sighed and turned to go to the cockpit. 

She tried to reach out into the force to call Kylo but she did not find him. Her heart hammered as she wondered if he was alive, but she quelled that. It would not be something the First Order would hide. 

Luke entered the cockpit. “What is it?” 

Rey shook her head. “I cannot call out to him.” 

Blinking he shook his head. “Call out to him?” he asked. 

Rey nodded. “That night in the hut, he wasn’t really there.” 

Looking down Luke nodded. “I know… But he was there.” 

“We have a connection neither of us can explain,” she said blushing. 

Luke sighed. “So it would seem. But it isn’t working right now so that means all that drama and we aren’t leaving are we?” 

She blinked and felt something guide her tot he chair. “Strap in,” she said and Chewie came to sit as her co-pilot. “I think we need to go back to Ach-Too.


	49. Chapter 49

The darkness consumed Kylo. The dark that whispered to him as it always did but he knew who it was now. It did not comfort him to know that the Emperor had been there impacting his life since his very conception. 

Hate rivaling the rage he held previously rose inside him past the limits of his issue with his family as he put aside the regrets of his past. None of this would have happened if not for the manipulations of an undead creature. A real monster as Rey would say. 

He looked to their bed haunted by her presence there. Knowing he betrayed her and she never knew… His actions with General Goodwin had always felt like a betrayal to Rey, to himself, and the connection they had. And she would one day need to know how deep the betrayal went…

He felt her pull for him but he could not face her at the moment consumed with the darkness of his thoughts. 

“Supreme Leader, there is news.” General Pryde said as he looked him over skeptically. 

Kylo, his face firm pulled his helmet on to hide his emotions from those around him. “What is it General?” he asked through his breather once it was secure. He could feel her calling to him, and he knew she must have information but he did not have time for it at the moment. He wished he did. 

“The Raddus has been found.” The general said confidently. 

Kylo stood his body not moving but his heart hammered. Was she on the Raddus? Was there danger?” 

“Has there been any engagement General?” he asked glad for his helmet for he would be too easy to read even for one without the force.

“None as yet, we wanted to consult you.” the aged hard man said simply. “Surely now we can take them all by surprise and end the resistance once and for all. We should not hesitate.” 

Kylo pulled on the thread that bridged the force and connected in front of everyone. There was no time for privacy. They could not see her but he could see her out of the corner of his eye and turned his head and faced her seated form. Her hands were on the yokes of the Falcon and he blinked under the helmet, held momentarily paralyzed he smiled under the cover of his helmet. The vision of metaphysical light meeting the darkness that was consuming him. 

“The Raddus,” he whispered. “Do not give away the position, and wait until we are close. I want to be there when the resistance falls.” 

Rey blinked as their connection fell from her and she gripped the yoke. 

“Luke!” Rey shouted as Chewie called out. 

Luke came quickly to the cockpit from the back of the ship.

“Yes?” he asked as they had just left the Raddus shortly before. 

“We don’t have much time,” Rey said. “We need to tell them.” 

Luke shook his head unable to understand her from that short sentence. 

“The first order. They have found the Raddus, Everyone needs to get out,” she said as she felt fear in her gut. Had she been meant to see that? How could he call for the Raddus to be destroyed? 

Luke turned. “We need to tell them. But are they close enough to get a message to?” 

Rey nodded. “Barely, Leia needs to be on my stealth ship. It will hide her well.” She handed the com unit to him. 

“Raddus, this is the Millenium Falcon. The First Order has found you,” he said over the cloaked broadcast. 

“We have seen nothing on our radar.” Amiral Holdo said over the com unit. 

Luke nodded. “Oh, they are there. You need to let the ship go. Put it on automated defense and they will think you were surprised and unable to defend. We might even be able to convince them that the rebellion was destroyed but you don’t have much time to accomplish that.” he sighed. “Get Leia on Reys Stealth ship.” 

Rey’s mind was still racing as she gripped the yoke thinking about turning around. Being sure no one died. felt her heart sink seeing Kylo wearing his mask again. The helmet was damaged and mended in angry hateful red. He had seemed so cold and devoid of the warmth she knew from him. This was not the man she had come to know and she worried something changed. 

Was he just acting as the monster in the mask? What could have happened in the week? 

Kylo tried to slow his breathing. Fear was not something he could show. He was making a gamble that day. One he hoped Rey had understood when he bridged their minds.

The Raddus was in chaos as the crew raced from one pod to the other shoving whatever weapons and valuables could be salvaged and spaced them. 

The planet nearby was Crait a white and volatile red mineral planet with an old rebel base on it long abandoned and the pods moved swiftly down to the surface. 

Admiral Holdo slowed her hurried pace and resumed her poise. “I have our shields up and automated attack set.” 

General Organa looked around behind her and smiled. “Good the dawn is over… It will be night soon,” she whispered. 

Admiral Holdo shook her head. “Excuse me?” she asked helping Leia. 

“The Dawn of Tranquility it was once called. Do you remember?” She asked gesturing to the ship as she climbed the shallow ramp. 

Admiral Holdo slowed from the rush and looked around. “You know I almost forgot.” she smiled taking the Generals hand. “Once the pride of the New Republic.” she looked around sentimentally.

“It will be a sacrifice, but not a loss,” Leia whispered as they managed to get inside the smaller Old Republic stealth ship.

“Not to rush things or interrupt your trip down memory lane... but we don’t have all day,” Poe said buckling into the cockpit. 

Rose grabbed hold of something where the general and Admiral sat together while BB-8 rolled around and turned the mechanisms to lock up and secure the cabin so they did not need to. 

As they did they saw sparks and Poe did not wait and blasted out of the hangar bay to safety. “Hang on” he called to them his yoke taking on a distinct tremor. 

No one could look behind them to see if the ship remained but they could feel by the force pushing them from behind and shaking the ship that it was gone. Blasted entirely into oblivion.


	50. Chapter 50

Kylo lifted his gloved hand off the trigger. His helmet covered the emotions. He did not know if his mother was on the ship, or if Rey had gone back to be a hero. He had to play a part now and his mission was to kill the Emperor and he just hoped he did not hastily destroy Rey in the process by her going where she was not supposed to be. Trying to compartmentalize that fear he followed through with the violent act slipping further into the darkness. 

“General Pryde,” he said with a deadened voice. “No prisoners. Take out the rest,” he said coldly as the Republic cruiser split in half and another series of firing took out the remaining fragments of the ship ensuring there were no survivors aboard the ship. 

Moments later General Pryide looked on to the destruction with a smile on his face. 

“The resistance is dead,” he said with satisfaction lacing every syllable. “We have the Galaxy now, Long live the Emperor,” he said turning to Kylo and saluted. 

Kylo felt a chill go down his spine as he realized he was now seen as the Emperor. He had just taken the Galaxy for himself. 

“There will have been no survivors. Send the message to the Galaxy that the Rebels have been terminated. All planet systems will be under my order.” 

Without waiting for an answer he turned and went to his chamber. He needed to be alone. Of late he felt so cut off from her or his past since he met the Emperor. It was as if emotions were being blocked inside him and he fought to stay afloat in the black pool of the universe, turning to any source fo light but none filling him. 

He waited, taking off his gloves, then helmet. 

The force connection was a fickle thing. Not something you could use over and over without it weakening for a time. 

He had stripped his gear off but left it to one side of his bed. The side she used to take. 

He did not call for it, and neither did she but regardless they were lying face to face. 

“You are safe?” he asked wondering if he was imagining her. His dreams and imaginings were more vivid and he did not always trust at first that dreams were not reality and vice verse. 

“Yes, but the remaining crew aboard the Raddus is not.” Rey glared lying. She knew all passengers and crew had made it off the Raddus just in time. 

He looked down seriously and then back to her eyes... “That is regrettable, but I did give you a warning.” 

“You won't even ask of your mother?” she asked bluntly wondering about the man she had come to have deep feelings for. Desire to share a life with someday. 

He shook his head. “I am only concerned for you.” his bare hand went to her temple delicately. 

He pushed at him angrily. “Me!” She pushed at him. “You could have killed me. I wanted to go back but Luke would not let me.” 

He relished her touch even if it was violent and he reached for her pulling her to him and crushed his lips into hers. 

“You are all that matters to me,” he said as if he did not realize. He pressed his head against hers in awe of his realization. 

“Once I kill the Emperor-“ he clung to her and tried to hang onto the sliver of light that cleared his dark thoughts back to her and not the obsession of killing the emperor. He could again see that she was the primary reason to save her and not just to kill the Emperor. 

She pushed at him and he shook his head clinging to her. “Shhh… I need this,” he begged. “I need this…” he again whispered his fingers flexing with his grip. “Oh…” His body relaxed and he felt her breathing do the same. 

“My mother is fine,” he whispered feeling more than he had in weeks. “Isn’t she.” he now asked. 

Rey nodded. “Yes. I believe she is.” 

He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers. “I have so much to tell you, but I don’t want to ruin this,” he said feeling himself harden in longing and need. 

She felt his mouth hot on her neck and she shook her head. “Can that happen?” she asked. 

He wanted to unfasten himself and try and her tone implied interest. His blood pounded but he shook his head. “As much as that would be….” he let out a shaking breath and stopped that train of thought. “We need to talk.”

She looked at him now her eyes like wide saucers. “You have seen him.” she could see flashes of his memory. 

He nodded having given the vision willingly. “He has offered me the galaxy, and a massive fleet… But only if I but kill you.” her eyes looked confused and he held them. “But he will die.” 

“How? Where is he?” she asked. 

Kylo shook his head. “I have found that it could be a planet called Exegol, but it is in dangerous uncharted territory. I can’t find the way there.” 

“How did you find him?” she asked having seen the second-hand vision from his own memory. 

Kylo shook his head. “I looked…” he swallowed. “I have a connection to him...like I have with you.” he winced. “Do you?” he asked suddenly. “Look for it. It is like the thread we share.” 

She shook her head. “How?” 

He blinked. “Close your eyes.” he watched her close them. “Now reach out with your mind, but if you find it don't pull.” he cautioned. 

She shook her head. “I don’t feel anything.” she opened her eyes to look at him. “What did he say?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “He said a lot of things. Rey, I'm going to kill him,” he promised. “And soon.” 

She nodded. “I have Hux,” she said. 

He nodded. “Good…” he searched her face. “I cant arrange to pick him now that the Raddus has been destroyed or have you risk coming here when the Galaxy thinks you are dead. Go someplace I can't find you. And interrogate Hux there. Find out all you can even if you need to invade his brain… like I did when we met.” he said. “I know you look down on it but sometimes you need to do bad things for the greater good.” 

She frowned. “Is that what the Dark side rationalizes?” 

He shook his head. “It is just logic.” 

His arms still clung to her and she looked up to him. “I have something for you when I see you next.” she pulled from him and he tried not to let her go but curiosity got the better of him. 

Turning back to him she smiled. “It will answer a lot of questions,” she whispered. 

He blinked and looked to her hand. 

“What is this?” he asked taking it from her.

“It is information found on R2D2 and C3P0,” she answered.  
He scoffed. “They still around?” 

She nodded. “They have been since the beginning. I wanted to give it to you when I saw you.” she smiled. 

He held them in his hand and then looked back up to her. “You are going to disappear soon,” he mumbled. “I am slipping further into the dark since you left,” he confessed. “I am not sure you will want to be with me after.” his eyes grew sad.

Her hand went to his face and she looked into his eyes. “I still see good in you.” she clung to it. 

Kissing her his emotions ran amuck inside him and he shook. “I need to let you go,” he whispered. “I need to block you out to keep you safe,” he whispered more forced. “If the Emperor knew our connection I am not sure I will have the upper hand anymore.”

“Block me out?” she asked. 

Kylo nodded. “He will see you. He cant know or he will find a way to use it against us.” he shook his head. “It is too dangerous.”

She touched his cheek and kissed him hard swallowing the words she wanted to say.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I had not realized how long i left this story hanging. A week. i am usually not that slow. I swore in my head it was only like three or four days. Not like a week! 
> 
> So sorry.

Kylo clutched the small chips in his hand. The holo discs to his shock remained in his hand when the connection faded and she disappeared from his arms. He closed his eyes in wonder of it. However long the connection lasted it was heaven to him. 

She had been there just seconds before. He had felt her softness under his hands. His lips had pressed desperately against hers just moments before. Could even still smell Rey on his sheets. She felt different to him but he had not the time to focus on the change. 

He laid back in the bed and breathed erratically for a good five minutes as he fought the urge to leave the First Order and go to her. Find her, and never part again, but he already knew how that ended. 

Shaking his head he dispelled the image of her lifeless body and empty eyes. Him crawling to her as he clutched her body to him. 

Rey was in danger and it seemed every plan he had ended in dreams of its failure. She was as safe as she could be far from him. 

Better still if they had no connection at all. But she could not hide from him. Not if he needed to find her… The thought lacing both comfort and fear through his heart which he needed to cage lest it ruin them all. 

He grew tense as he fought his inner demons. 

Standing abruptly he went to his holo disc reader. Moments later images came. 

Names echoes over the holo speaker… Anakin, Padme… Obi Wan…people he had heard of his whole life and now they were before him in blue and grey grainy pixelization. 

“What is this?” he asked in a whisper….Hours went by without sleep as he took in all the information passively. He could not ask questions of C3PO or R2D2 but he understood it none the less. 

Kylo rejected any, and all interruptions, completely engrossed in the story that he was witnessing in digital rendering. His grandmother, and his grandfather and their love which ruined the Old Republic. An entire legacy ruined all because of the fragile love and devotion of one couple… and single man's manipulation and lust for absolute galactic power. 

A power Kylo once strived for, but for the wrong reasons. A power he now had and did not know how to wield without ruthless force. 

Standing he froze the image on the enemy after a long review. 

Palpatine before him. He had no resemblance to Rey, but Kylo knew…. he knew without a doubt that Rey was his somehow. 

Could he ever tell her? 

——

Rey sat up in the bed and her eyes closed as she thought about the encounter. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Kylo was the one in danger. Her hand rested on the space he had just been and tears entered her eyes as she cried. Weary from the separation she sat up and tried to breathe deeply to calm her weak and fraying emotions. 

Crossing her legs she assumed the meditation position and tried to clear her mind. Find the voice that once talked to her when she and Kylo were on outs. 

“Be with me…” she whispered to the entity. 

“With you, I am.” the voice answered promptly which briefly startled Rey. 

“What do I do,” she whispered breathlessly. 

“The force guides you. Where it leads chose must you to follow or not.” 

She breathed in deeply the force around her. 

“Who are you?” she asked. 

“Important identity is not. Focus on now, you….him.” the voice told her. “Surrounds you the force does. Erratic the future is. Believe not the visions. Clear minds is the way of the Jedi, but the way of Rey is to follow heart…” 

Opening her eyes her face went serious. What her heart said was not how the Jedi would approach the situation. She wrangled with trusting the voice. Was it good? 

Confused she decided to follow the guidance fo the force and went out of the room and to Hux. He was locked to the table slumped over. Quietly she edged in next to him. “What do you know about Exegol,” she asked him thinking about how Kylo wanted her to question him. 

He looked up and his head lolled about. “Ex, ex hex?” he asked drugged to the max. “Hux?” he slurred. 

“It will do no good. He is pumped up with a cocktail of meds… out of his mind. Can't even think straight.” Luke said softly. 

Rey shook her head. “When will he be able to be questioned?” she asked. 

Luke shrugged. “I was sorta thinking we would be passing him off to my nephew but now he blew up the Raddus….” he stood up and sighed. 

Rey blinked and closed her eyes. “I am not glad he did it, but I understand why he did.”

Luke turned. “Oh, you do? How about you tell me?” 

She winced not wishing to break her promise to Kylo but now the rebellion was ‘for all public awareness’ gone perhaps it didn’t matter anymore. 

“There is something you haven’t told me and you need to tell me now,” Luke said seriously. “What is more frightening than the first order?” he asked. 

Rey looked to Hux with a defeated countenance wishing to question him. 

“Who is it?” Luke pressed. 

Rey swallowed. “The Emperor…” 

Luke squinted confusedly. “The Emperor?” he asked then immediately shook his head in denial. “My father killed him. I was there.” 

Rey shrugged. “He is the most powerful Sith, he found a way to cheat death,” she said simply. “He was the darkness you sensed in Ben. The Emperor latched on to him and whispered lies into him.” she wiped a tear from her eye. “He told me he heard voices for so many years. As long as he could remember and they whispered dark things to him. Even as a baby.” 

Luke sat down and looked stricken. 

“So my nephew was possessed by him is that what you are saying?” he asked. 

She nodded. “In a sense. You saw evil in him, but it was never him. Ben, even Kylo…he is a good, and tender man.”

Luke contemplated the history he had with his nephew and sighed. “So…what I did just shoved him over to the darkness? To Snoke…and as you say…the Emperor,” he said with shattering disbelief. 

Rey nodded. 

Luke leaned back and sighed. “Great more regrets.” he looked around. “So how do we defeat him if he cannot die?” 

“Kylo thinks he can destroy him, but I am not sure he can. The Sith Lord could just come back after all over again,” she said frustrated. 

“What else is there?” Luke asks. 

“Kylo won't meet to give him Hux anymore but he wants me to interrogate for him.” 

Luke frowned. “Interrogate. Do you know what that entails?” he asked. “It means digging into someone's brain and memories and cherry-picking through it. You must be good at it or you can addle your subject's brain beyond repair,” he said. “It is a dark force ability I never honed for good reason. It is evil.” 

Rey felt her spine stiffen and wondered at Kylo’s comment about logic, and how sometimes you had to be bad for the overall good. 

“After what you saw on R2D2 and C3PO you still see it all as black and white. Dark and light.” She scoffed angrily. “Maybe it is because of that solid good vs bad division that there is a war between the light and the dark at all.” she shook her head. “Leia said there was balance when I am with him.” she felt her emotions rage. Tears fell from her eyes. “The Jedi and the Sith are both wrong, and the war is and always has been for nothing but power and dominance.” 

She shook her head. “Darkness rises and the light to meet it.” she blinked thinking of Snoke's comment in the throne room before he died. 

Luke frowned in thought as Rey left the area and went to the cockpit to check things with Chewie. 

“Wait, Rey…” Luke asked. “So are you saying that Ben has turned to the light?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Many times. But he still lives in the darkness while the Emperor lives.” she felt a tear fall. “He wants out, but it is consuming him. I felt it now.” 

Luke nodded. “Then we will find a way to help him,” he grunted. “I will send for my sister. She must know this. We all will go to Ach To.”

She nodded. “I was already taking us there.”


	52. Chapter 52

Leia looked out at the horizon before her as she noted the temporary floating field for their ships to land on and weather the storms better. It was not an ideal place for the resistance to make a base, but it was remote, hidden, and not where you would imagine the fragments of the Republic to reside. 

Her cane sat before her as she closed her eyes feeling the energy around her. 

Luke sat down next to her silently. “I see why you came here,” she whispered. “Something is soothing about the air, and the sounds. Peace, and balance,” she noted. “But you know it is only a pocket,” she muttered. “An anomaly in the grander scope of things.” she shook her head. 

He nodded sadly. 

“All those years.” she shook her head pained. “And I did not know what my son was going through.” 

He nodded. “I didn’t know either.” 

She sighed. “But you were not his mother. I should have sensed it wasn’t him… But I was too busy. Avoiding the issue… as you did coming here.” she rolled her eyes exasperated with herself. “Politics and the Republic was my Ach To…” she whispered. “I thought I could bring balance to the force through negotiation, treaties….It cost me Han, and it cost me, my son,” she whispered. 

Luke frowned as he listened to his sister confess her regrets and it made his feel less heavy somehow. 

“I suppose that is part of the reason Kylo wanted to destroy the resistance so much.” she continued in her reflection of the past. “He wanted to destroy what took me from him.” she shook her head. 

Luke looked at his sister thoughtfully. 

“Somehow I can't be all that angry at him.” she had a single teardrop from her eyes. “Han and I were not present parents….” she admitted. 

Luke cleared his throat and nodded. “I was not very patient with him when he was in training…” he noted Rey moving below them in the little stone village. “I was not patient with her,” he noted. 

Leia smiled thoughtfully. “She loves my son…she saw past what we saw in him.” 

Luke blinked. “He destroyed the resistance, and the Raddus,” he muttered. 

Lei shrugged. “So, it was an old ship. Saw many battles. It finally lost. but the resistance isn’t destroyed. Kylo Ren is part of it now. He is the first line of defense.” she whispered. “She did it. She said she would go to him and turn him and so she has.” 

Luke frowned. “The first order still reigns through the Galaxy.” 

She smiled and nodded. “And so it does, but it is also led by my son who is in love with the light,” she said smiling to Rey. “The First Order can be used in a way that we never thought. It can be used to bring down the Emperor Palpatine once and for all.” 

Luke sighed and grunted. “I suppose you got it all figured out.” he crossed his arms in the Jedi way. 

She smiled. “No…I do not know how this story goes, but Rey will need our help.” she watched the people below setting up for dinner. “So will Kylo, or Ben however he wants to be called.” 

“You look tired.” Luke blinked. 

Nodding she stood with difficulty and weakness. “I am… I will not be with you much longer so you best figure out the next step.” she turned as an aid came to help her to the ship where her private room was. 

Luke made his way down to Rey who was talking with Finn, Rose, and Poe as they all had buried the hatchet to a degree. 

“Ah Finn, did you do your forms today?” Luke asked as he had agreed to show him some things about the force, while Rey did as well. But this was hardly the focused environment they should have. 

Nodding Finn bit into his food. “Yeah. Then Rey tried to teach me how to levitate pebbles…they didn’t move,” he said frustrated. 

Luke frowned and nodded. “Well…uh. It can take time to-“ he looked to Rey and changed the subject not being very good at offering encouragement. “Rey, can we talk?” he asked. 

She turned and nodded. 

“So…our prisoner. He is in that place…” he said nervously. “How is he doing?” 

She shrugged looking tired. “He cant get out if that is what you are wondering.” she sighed. “I have been sifting through his mind for weeks, and I cannot find anything useful yet and I don’t know what I am looking for either…” She pulled her large vest tighter wanting to melt into it disliking how evil it felt to press into someone's mind and see everything they have done. 

She lived many horrors and even felt a strange sympathy for the deranged and broken man she was torturing for information. She tried to make it painless but she knew that being untrained at it she had been rough. It had hurt him…

Kylo had hurt her too, but she imagined he had been much more controlled than she was. She had caused Hux to be knocked out for days making her fear she had killed him. 

When she looked at herself down there in the reflective wall she could not recognize herself. She was darkness incarnate down there and it frightened her. 

Was the darkness taking her over, or just the desperation to get back to kylo?

Luke nodded. “Then we might need to look elsewhere,” he said. “Finding a partial map in R2D2 helped us realize that Exegol is real but we need a more complete map.… Maybe it can be found by retracing Patpatines steps…” he whispered. 

Rey blinked. “Where should we go?” she asked. “It isn’t like old maps are easy to come by.” 

He sighed. “What do you say we go back to Mustafar? Might be a good place to start, I mean you found Tor Valum because of a Holocron.” he shrugged. “Maybe we will find another.” 

Rey blinked. “And maybe it will self destruct too and kill us all,” she said darkly.

Luke frowned. “You seem worried…different,” he said puzzled. “Not all that long ago you would likely have leaped at the chance to find the Emperor yourself.” 

She nodded. “Yes, I suppose I realize how much I have to lose now that I am not running from it all anymore… I never had much in my life before on Jakku, but now I am thinking about the future… and how much I stand to lose,” she said thoughtfully. “I am worried about Kylo. He does not come when I invite him to connect anymore…” she blinked back tears. “He said he had to block me out, now I feel further from him than ever.” her shoulders sagged. “I can't even tell him…” her voice trailed off. 

Luke frowned. “Tell him what?” he asked. 

Rey looked away and stiffened. “Nothing…” she winced. “I will go have Finn help me with Hux and see if Rose or Poe wants to come.”

Luke nodded not voicing an objection. Poe had somehow chilled out since he and Amylin Holdo had made overtures to each other. “Chewie should stay with my sister. I will go see if he agrees.” 

Rey nodded. “Yeah. I will meditate first. No rush.” she said. “I would also like to spend some time with Leia.” 

Luke nodded. “You should. We will leave tomorrow if you think that is the right thing,” he said. 

Rey looked out at the horizon calm and in thought as she weighed his suggestion. Reluctantly she nodded.


	53. Chapter 53

Using the force Rey jumped down the hole stopping herself from making the plunge into the frigid water. With the help of the power she controlled, her feet came to rest before the shivering and cowering First Order General held captive without binders or bars at the edge of the pool. 

“I'm taking you out of this place,” she whispered coldly as she looked around her alert. 

Here the dark side was ever-present and there was only one hole out above them that the light broke through. This was where Hux was instinctively huddled in his dank prison she had left him in.

A part of her hated this man, this destroyer of worlds, but another had seen something else while she pierced his memories and dug into his psyche. How broken he was growing up in the shadow of his father, and the label of bastard hung on him like a stench. 

His father failed to train him to be fearless and as a result, Hux loathed nearly everyone around him. He loved power, he fed on it as if it sustained him somehow. He felt protected when he had his army. 

Now without he wanted freedom and life. Rey knew it was temporary. Once free he would crave power again. 

It had all started with his father. With pleasing him. 

Similarly, she could forgive Anakin, and thereby Vader. She wanted to see something worth saving in Hux. 

He panted and stole a fearful glance up to her face. “Where are you taking me?” he whimpered. 

She winced and blinked. “We are going back to Mustafar,” she told him softly trying to calm her internal chaotic emotions. “Then after I don’t know.” 

He shook his head and muttered to himself. “What could you want on Mustafar?” he looked up exhausted and weak. 

She bit her lip. “I don’t know. You tell me?” 

He shook and hid head bent upwards. His face was sickeningly pale as his damp wet hair plastered against his skin. 

“Please don’t…” he whispered. “I will tell you whatever you want, just don’t…” he begged her to not go into his head. 

She winced as she avoided his eyes. “I am not good at it. I do not intend it to hurt, I am just not good at it,” she admitted feeling shame. 

He shook.

“Come, there is hot food.” she told him, “and I can promise you a hot shower, and a bed. We will need to drug you after.”

He looked around. “It will be better than here,” he said looking around him fearfully. “I haven’t slept in days,” he said his eyes red. 

Chewie threw down a basket and rope. Scrambling Hux climbed in eagerly while Rey watched from below as it was hoisted up. 

Alone below she turned back to the glassy wall and she again saw herself in many layers of existence, she could see the shape again move forward and instead of seeing her parents, she could recognize the shape better now. It was Ben, It was Kylo Ren, and she could see herself as she reached for him. 

When she had asked to see her parents before she had actually seen her future and it was him. 

But a shadow fell and now he looked dark. His face was warped into something she suddenly feared despite his welcoming smile. It was too wide. Kylo did not smile like that. Practiced and pretended. 

Pulling her hand back she took a step away. His eyes glowed Sith gold. 

“Who am I?” she whispered fearfully the question she had asked a million times in her heart. 

The figure recognizable as Kylo smiled wider still. “Mine,” he answered in a different cadence than she recalled. 

“No!” she shouted and shook her head in disbelief. “You are not him.” 

She could see the sickening smile on his face and the strange stance he was in.

Chewie called to her from the top of the hole and she looked back to him then again to the Sith version of Kylo Ren only it was gone and she now only looked at herself. Gasping she felt like falling to her knees in tears but instead she just moved to the basket in disbelief of the image she had seen. 

It had filled her with joy to see him but left her heartbroken. The man she loved devoid of all that she loved in him… He had never been filled with so much evil. Even at his worst. 

Taking Leia’s hand that evening began with tears and she shook her head apologetic. 

“I shouldn’t be this way. I should not be crying so much.” she wiped at her face. 

Leia looked at her tenderly and squeezed her hand. “I was like that,” she said meaningfully. “Carrying a child and raising one can cause all sorts of tears.” at that very moment one trailed down her face. “They never really stop,” Leia said with a smile. 

Rey felt dizzy. “You knew?” she asked. 

Leia nodded. “I suspected,” she told her with a sparkling smile. “Does my son know?” 

Rey shook her head. “He should suspect it.” she confided. “There were these visions we shared when we touched. He and I both saw a child but we did not know when.” 

Leia nodded and sighed. “A child is always a blessing.” 

Rey smoothed out the layers of her cloth over her more pronounced belly hidden by layers and a large vest as the tears fell. 

Leia reached for Rey’s stomach smoothing her hand lovingly over it and sighed. “Another generation. Han would have been proud. He liked you.”

Rey’s lashes swept down and covered the grandmother's hand over her child. 

Leia locked eyes on her as a revelation came to her. Leia breathed in deep as she felt the spirit of the child beneath her hand. “This is a willed child. A promised soul to the Galaxy.” 

Rey blinked confused. “What?” 

Leia shook her head tenderly as she looked down hopeful. “I will be gone before she is born,” Leia said looking to Rey whose breath caught in her throat. 

“No, you must see her.” Rey held Leia’s hand tightly but she just shook her head. 

Reaching for Rey's face Leia smiled. “Rey, my force is already on borrowed time. I only have one fight left, and I feel it coming.” her eyes regarded Rey seriously. “You must fight too. Bring my son home to his family. To you.” 

Rey felt the tears fall and she leaned forward to receive the blessing of General Leia Organa. 

“I am afraid,” Rey whispered. “I used to be more fearless.” 

Leia nodded. “You are a mother now, and you fear losing the man you love.” she sighed. “You must be made of more steel and strong stuff than ever.” she squeezed her hand. “You will…you are stronger than you know,” she whispered now weakly. “Now let me feel that baby before you go,” she said telling Rey to sit closer which she obliged with sobbing tears as she let herself feel her fears comforted by the arms of a mother.


	54. Chapter 54

Closing her eyes Rey walked out to the hot planet. Its atmosphere was closing in on her the moment she stepped foot on the blackened ground. There was a pull she felt was familiar. 

“You said Vader built his castle here.” Rey looked to Hux beside her. Luke was on the other side serious in his stance. 

Hux nodded. “It is there.” he pointed to the ruins that surrounded them with a crumbling tower made more so from the Holocron that exploded nearly killing Kylo. 

She frowned. The rubble seemed older, and long destroyed besides the tower. Not as recent as thirty-some years before. 

Rose stood back. “We are going to… you know…check the wiring on the Falcon,” she said as it sparked all over her from a rough landing. She looked unsure she could fix it which was a common enough state for the old ship. 

Finn looked unsure but decided to hang back. 

Rose still looked irritable but smiled at Finn who seemed to have somehow earned her softer expressions once again in his direction.

“You all go on. I suppose you don’t need us,” he said looking to Rose. 

Luke scoffed. “Got that right.” then looked to Rey and felt a little ashamed at his rude comment and cleared his throat. “You seem to have enough to handle here.” he shifted his belt around his robes uncomfortable. He was still unused to being around people. 

“You be careful Rey,” Finn said and looked to BB-8 who carried copies of memory chips from R2D2 and C3PO. The droid was very useful and graciously lent to them by Poe. 

“You going to go?” Finn asked the droid. 

Rey shook her head. “BB-8 should help Rose. While you need to practice levitating those tools.” she pointed. 

Finn pouted. “You know I can’t seem to move metal. Cant it be just some piece of wood. Wood is easier!” he said as they wandered from the Falcon. 

“He blew on the stick,” Luke commented under his breath. 

Rey smiled and shook her head. “He can do it,” she said having faith in her friend. He seemed to manage impossible enough feats accidentally. He had the force. 

“He is distracted. Not a prime mentality to train under.” Luke said as they followed the path and looked for anyone that may jump out from the heaps of crumbling volcanic rock. 

Rey nodded. “Weren’t you as well?” she asked. “I think you just don’t enjoy being a teacher.”

Luke nodded. “I suppose you are right. It’s not like I have had luck at it.” he looked to Hux who eyed both of them nervously. Gagged and entirely an outlier in the conversation. 

They walked silently both on guard for some time. It was strange they both could sense danger but it never manifested. 

“So…Hux, what has digging revealed about this place?” Luke asked. 

Rey sighed. “It was once a vibrant and lush planet. But something happened thousands of years ago,” she said. “Why don’t you tell us, Hux,” she suggested trying to be more friendly with him. 

He looked to the two of them nervously his hands in binders and a tracking collar placed on his neck tightly. 

“It’s a pathetic love story,” he mumbled. Rey knew the man had known little to no love in his life so she found his comment quite depressing. 

Rey smiled slightly to lighten his mood. “I like those, why don’t you tell us.” 

Hux sighed as if he would rather be back in that dark hole than here on Mustafar talking about romance. 

“There were natives of Mustafar, they had an old…thing. A relic of sorts. Well, I don’t know what it was but they called it Bright Star. It was worshiped…” he commented as both force wielders turned to listen. 

He straightened trying not to seem so frightened. 

“Then there were very strong force users Lord and Lady Corvax that lived here in peace with the Native people, but kept to themselves..” he said with an eye roll. “But then there were invaders and Lord Corvax came to the planets defense and was cut down. The woman, weak and broken stole the relic, or what-ever it was from the Mustafarians…Something about the relic stabilized the planet between the two gas Giants Jestefad and Lefrani.” he pointed to the two large dots in the sky. Whatever it was made this planet a garden and Lady Corvax believed it would bring her dead husband back. Instead, she made this planet uninhabitable for thousands of years. Only about two hundred years ago did the surface begin to cool and minerals able to be mined here.” 

Rey went to a tree and marveled at its black trunk and went to touch it. 

“And the ruins?” she asked. 

Hux nodded. “Vaders crumbling castle,” he smirked. “Vader was obsessed with obtaining the relic. I don't know what happened here. It is unrecorded.” 

Rey frowned. “Where is the relic?” she asked. 

Hux shrugged. “I don’t know. I just know Vader had a rediculous time looking for it.” 

Rey closed her eyes and listened to her heart, letting it lead her hand in hand with the force. 

Turning she looked away opposite the ruins there was an outcropping of rocks. 

Rey's eyes cast over to Luke and both their eyes traveled there as if pulled.

“It is the Dark side…” Luke whispered. "Like on Ach-Too and Degeba." 

Rey nodded. “I need to go inside,” she swallowed and her hand instinctively went to her belly wishing to protect the poor life that had to follow its danger chasing mother but Leia told her to have courage. 

“You don’t have to go,” he said wanting to protect her from the horrors she would face there. Even on the island, he did not wish her to go. 

Rey nodded and there were fear and reluctance her eyes. “I do.” she winced and went forward. She knew what it was. She could remember standing at the wall window with Kylo’s arms wrapped around her. Something called to her down there on the surface but she did not know what and it frightened her. 

Like now. It was the same feeling only Kylo was not holding her. His thick arms molded to her offering her stability and a sense of safety she was now bereft of. 

He was not there. All her fears compounded as she stepped closer to this dark void. She did not know what she would see. Would he come to her? Would he sense the danger? He had all but severed the bond. The link was weak and thin now from how often she tugged and it remained unanswered. Was she losing him? 

The fear drummed in her head as she prepared to enter the dark and she closed her eyes and thought of the light. She was bringing the light with her to show her the way. Her heart was that light. 

With a deep breath, she entered the cave.


	55. Chapter 55

Going inside the cave she sharply exhaled pained by the heavy sulfur air. Her eyes and throat burned. Her fingers lit the saber, the blueish-white did not bounce off the black rock. It never illuminated since light did not reflect. It was almost as if the light was swallowed by the dark. 

The black was so pressing. 

Nearly tripping she gingerly stepped over a corpse she realized as the light of the saber passed over it. A frightened shriek came from her mouth and she held on to the rock she felt but did not see. It was there she realized she was in a narrow passage as her arm bumped the other side.

Her heartbeat in her throat, swelling her tongue much like it had the first time in the cave on Ach-Too. She tried to let the force guide her. Shaking, she could hear whispered echoes off the walls she could not see the source. 

“Scavenger.” the air whispered and sparked around her.

She shook a little confused by the words she thought she could hear but was unsure.

The deeper she moved there was a fog that clung in the air and she could only see it illuminated by her lightsaber. 

“Mine” the walls echoed. 

Stepping cautiously her breath held as the ambient voice whispered as the image of Kylo materialized in the mist, only that wasn’t him, nor was it his voice. His eyes were gold, and orange and his face looked hollow and the eye sockets blackened. 

It was as if she had been submerged in icy water she felt so cold. 

Turning her throat gasped for air she had been holding. The figure quickly evaporated and she could now see through the once penetrating dark. It was as if shades had been lifted just a fraction. 

Looking around Rey now found herself in a cavernous space with a murky black pool that was oily and glassy in its sheen. There in the mirror of the surface of the fluid, she could see something that was not there in her realm but only existed in the reflection. 

A figure sat before her only viewed through the pool. It was grotesque and mangled. 

“Mine!” he said in its crawling harsh way and looked right at her through the pool. She gasped and backed up into the wall causing her skull to impact hard and she winced and touched it to find blood. 

Closing her eyes she shook her head. “I belong to those I love,” she answered the specter and opened herself to the light side of the force as she breathed in deep and cleared her mind as Luke had once taught her. 

The silver threads of force light turned her from the pool, through a solid natural archway to a round stone door which when she put her bloodied hand to it she felt it rumble and then roll open. 

Gazing in nervously she looked into the strange antechamber that glowed red and gold. Afraid her eyes scanned the room for the source of light. Settling on something half-buried by small rocks she approached nervously. It looked like a crescent moon and it seemed to radiate a different force energy. It was stronger than any living being she had ever encountered. Was it life itself? 

Rey’s hands reached for it and as she did so a force energy pierced her hands and infused itself into her. Her eyes glowed hot, and her mouth opened wide shining a light that she was not sure she could contain.

Trying to breathe she told her hands to let go of the thing but she could not. It was almost stuck there as she absorbed raw power. Chaotic, and balanced at once inside of her. 

Collapsing she fell and the item finally dropped from her hands and rested dark now beside her.

— 

Gloved hands flexed as Kylo fought the instinct to go to her. Sensing her fear he wanted to know what she was afraid of but he knew she was powerful in the force. She could take care of herself his mind told his heart which threatened to leap from his chest.

His head hurt and hands burned. 

Kylo looked at them curiously wondering how he was sensing her pain even from a great distance despite his monumental efforts to weaken their connection. 

His entire body seemed to warm into an almost intolerable heat then instantly ended. 

Frowning his mind went to their last meeting. 

Rey did not know that she had given him the key. The Republic and Sith secrets those holo discs held rendered his need for Hux null in the end, as well as her involvement besides the part she played in getting them to him.

It had taken some time to realize it, but he now had a map thanks to her. But he could not be rash.

He had to wait to control himself. To weaken their connection.

Thinking of the pains he took to alter his memories incase the Emperor could see them he felt anger directed at her.

Pacing he tried to not think of her. 

Rey of Jakku was dead, he whispered in his head. She died on the Raddus he muttered trying hard to ignore the pain he felt through her and with it the crashing of the real memories against his mind. The truth of their bond splitting against his mind like lightning. 

Rey would never accept his excuse or his plan. It was better to keep her out of it. And now he had found it. The planet of Exegol and intended to leave soon. Their connection was finally weak enough. But now it grew again because he needed to know she was safe. 

“Emperor Ren,” General Pryde addressed him by his new title. 

Kylo looked ahead and did not turn. “Yes,” he said under his helmet. 

“The Millennium Falcon has been spotted.” 

Kylo turned suddenly. He needed any of the surviving Resistance to lay low and they were not! 

“Where is it?” Kylo demanded rage laced in his words. 

General Pryde looked pleased at his leaders reaction. 

“I have men in place to intercept them. I just wanted you to know,” his old General replied. 

Kylo looked away then back at him. The general did not see his face under the mask and for that he was thankful. 

“Where?” he demanded with anger. 

General Pryde swallowed hard. “Mustafar.” 

Kylo turned from him and shook his head. “Tell the stormtroopers to hang back. I will go myself,” he said. “Do not engage them,” he said.

The General blustered. “Go? Your excellency,” he scoffed. “There is no need. We are in the midst of negotiations here-“

Kylo turned and faced him. “Hold and monitor,” he said coldly. “It could be Luke Skywalker,” he said, and then his voice hitched. “Or Rey…They could have survived.” he tried to not have his voice betray him. “Regardless…the Falcon is mine and I will be the one to meet it.” 

The General nodded and put in the order over the com unit. “Stand down and monitor the activity on Mustafar. Do not reveal their location.” he looked hesitantly back to Kylo in confusion. “Await further orders,” he said finally. 

Kylo turned and swept from the room his heart hammering. If Rey was behind this… His rage increased as he pounded through the corridors. Once coming to his private quarters he pulled off his mask and looked to the bed coldly. Memories flashed in his head. Blond hair gave way to a nut brown. 

He loathed himself. 

The Supremacy was now in hyper-speed and he breathed rapidly as fear and anger rolled over him in waves he had not felt in so long. It threatened to drown him. 

Throwing his mask he cursed and turned to the thread ready to scream but he shook as Kylo tried to calm himself enough to face her. 

Thirty ragged breaths later he shifted shakily to the thread that was between them and pulled. Expecting it to work he waited and then frowned as he felt it stick. Tugging again his eyes fell as did his heart. It was as if it was stuck. 

Shuddering he felt tears enter his eyes as he felt himself shatter and break. Dropping to his knees he groaned as snot poured from his nose. 

“Rey!” he said in both anger and longing. The frustration had built inside him too much to handle anymore. Memories of her arms clinging to him, and his fingers pressed into her skin assailed him and his anger at her evaporated into pure frustration at their separation. 

Had his neglect of their connection made it impossible to connect again?

The thread remaining a mocking reminder of what they once had? 

He shook his head and looked to his hands which no longer burned and did not know what to do.


	56. Chapter 56

It was the dripping of fluid that Rey noted a long while later. Or was it just seconds? Her body nor mind could reconcile what had happened and where ever she was it was dark. Momentarily forgetting where she was or why she groaned. 

Putting out her hand she summoned her saber and she felt it slide into her hand from just inches away. 

Groaning she turned the laser blade on and looked around. 

Standing on wobbly feet her hand went to her stomach to feel if the child as well. She could not tell either way, but it was instinctual. Still small but increasingly harder to hide she cradled the little bump shakily as she tried to recall what happened. 

Her body seemed to hum or vibrate. Not entirely sure which but she could feel inside contained energy within her that had not been before she touched that thing…whatever it was. 

Searching eyes lighted upon the item and she bent down and unwrapped a cloth from around her arm that held her saber. 

Using the fabric as a barrier she touched it carefully, afraid that it could trigger it to happen again and she was not entirely sure she had recovered. 

Holding it she felt its weight, but this time it felt hollow where she felt full and somewhat unbalanced. 

Looking around the chamber she found a strange stone table or grave and blinked wondering what it was. Turning she left with her questions hanging on the item she carried. 

Exiting she did not linger in the dark force cavern and instead passed by it as she ignored the whispers. 

Soon she emerged from the cave looked down to the blackened valley before her and her eyes had to once again grow accustomed to the light so she shielded her face a moment. 

The less saturated air filled her lungs and there was some relief. 

“I was about to come in there after you,” Luke said from the outcropping of rocks beside her. “What is it you found?” 

She offered it. “Careful. Something happened when I touched it,” she said her brow furrowed curiously. 

He took it into his bare hand not caring. His bionic handheld it clumsily. Blinking she looked at the crack and tried to look at it closer. 

“Need to see what Hux has to say.” he turned and looked at the sleeping man leaning on the rough rocks. 

“Hey, Hey!” Luke said kicking at the man's leg lightly. 

Hux shifted and groaned. “What?” 

Luke held out the awkward object. “Do you have any information on what this is?” 

Hux sat up and regarded it with a serious gaze. “That looks like… Like it could be-“ he looked at them. “It could be Bright Star. Broken though…worthless.” he still looked at it fascinated despite moments earlier saying it was worthless. “Broken,” he muttered as he looked at it in Luke's hands. 

Rey stepped forward suddenly angry. “Worthless?” she asked. Irritation rising. “What is Bright Star?” she asked feeling the warm sensation tingle in her hands. She was impatient and moved menacingly closer to him and held back the urge to pry into his head once again. 

Hux cowered a little and then went back to look it over. His eyes trying to make out the writing. “It looks Mustafarian… although the records from that time are nearly nonexistent. The only information I have is from Vaders personal archives.” 

“And what do those archives say about it?” Luke asked frustrated. 

Hux looked up. “Well I am not a part of the First Order anymore and they are back on the Supremacy. Idiot.” 

With that parting word Luke used his bionic hand and smacked the man upside the face. 

“Luke no…” she whispered and looked to their prisoner. “We don’t need to be this way,” she whispered restraining her own passionate anger. 

Luke nodded.“You are right. This was more Han’s thing.” he sighed and looked to Hux. 

“How did you find it?” Hux asked. 

Rey frowned. “I came to a stone door and it rolled away.” 

Hux saw the dried blood on her hand. “Were you in a tomb?” he asked and the cadence of his voice dropped. 

Rey blinked confused. “There was a stone slab, perhaps it was a tomb.” she took a shaking breath. 

Hux’s eyes squinted on her. “Does the name Corvax mean anything to you?” he asked suddenly. 

She shook her head. “No.” she grabbed him. “What is Bright Star?” she again demanded. 

He shrugged. “No one knows, but it was very powerful and made this smoldering ruin a paradise the likes no other planet ever saw.” he looked down at it. “They sat life radiated from it and held the gas giants Jestefad and Lefrani in balance.” He pointed to the bright planetary body that was barely visible in the inhospitable atmosphere. “It was described to look like this.”

Her body shivered strangely and her heart hammered. 

“As to Lord and Lady Corvax…” Hus said straightening himself. “They were powerful in the force. Human, and not native to this planet.” He looked at her and squinted in thought. “But this was thousands of years ago…” he looked back at the artifact. 

Rey blinked. “What happened?” 

Hux shook his head. “I think invaders came and Lord Corvax was killed. She took Bright Star to bring him back to life.” he looked entranced. “Vader looked someone to access this for a long time. No one knows why.” 

Rey felt her heart hammer as she put two and two together. She knew why he wanted this device. 

“How did it break?” she asked. 

Hux shook his head. “Only a blood descendant would be able to enter the tomb. Darth Vader must have found one and that is why the planet stabilized.”

“The tomb was closed was it not?” he asked.

Rey nodded. 

“And you put your bloody hand to the wall?” he asked. 

She looked down at her hand. 

Luke blinked. “You are a descendant of Lady Corvax?” he said suddenly understanding. 

Rey swayed and looked around. “How…I am no one.” 

Luke shrugged. “You don’t know who you are, that does not make you no one,” he answered. “Come, we must learn more about this and have you looked over,” he said to Rey. “Your head is bleeding and you look tired.” 

Rey put her hand up to her head and found it crusted over but still bleeding. She felt woozy and took a deep breath as she followed them down and back to the falcon just at the edge of their vision. 

Her feet slowed and Luke hung back a moment. “You okay?” he asked. 

She blinked. “I am. I just need a moment. Get him back.” she waved him on. “Something happened in that cave and I just need a moment to process.” 

He looked unsure and looked her over. “You don’t look, right kid. I am not sure I should leave you.”

Rey closed her eyes. “Go, I will be fine.” she rested her eyes and tried to process what had happened. Her blood opened a tomb. She might be a descendant of a force powerful family and this was why she had her powers. It settled her mind somewhat on her past, but she still had no idea who her parents were.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discontinued....at least for the time being.

Closing her eyes against the pain in her head but then she looked up startled. She could feel him. His emotions were chaotic and he was coming to her. 

Luke was far from them now far down in the valley below after she had decided to rest. 

Kylo’s TIE whisperer raced forward. She could see it racing against the ground of the valley to the other side of the outcropping. She held her breath. She had not seen him in many months and her belly fluttered at the thought now. Or was that the child? 

Her knees wobbled and her head split in pain as she tried to stand. 

The fast ship stopped abruptly as Rey sat up weakly. Almost fearful but she knew him. She loved him.

Opening the hatch Kylo stepped out. Dust and black matter engulfed the base of the aircraft. 

Taking off his helmet he looked mad with fear. 

“Rey,” he said and went to her quickly keeping her from coming to her feet. 

She looked stunned and did not know how to react. Her breath hitched and winced at the pain that emanated from her head. 

“You,” she whispered breathlessly and nearly fell the rest of the way but he rushed to her. 

His helmet dropped as he went to catch her. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

She reached up to her head and winced. “I hurt my head,” she muttered. 

Pulling her up to his chest he looked at the injury and his handheld firmly over it as he closed his eyes. His face shaking from the effort to force heal her. It was a severe enough injury that he felt the energy flow between them.

Rey opened hers pained for a second then felt it come together and give way to a general itch. 

Panting a moment he caught his breath. He felt her fingers touch his cheek and turn his face to hers. 

Their eyes met and seconds later his mouth dropped to hers tenderly. 

“I tried-“ he whispered. “I tried to reach out to you through our bond, but it stuck. I think I let it go too long.” his voice shook feeling the fault. “I had to come…” 

She chuckled. “We did not connect for months while I was on Jakku yet we were able then. I don’t think it is weak.” she groaned. “It must have been when I was knocked out.”

Her hand went to her stomach and she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt it all come back into balance. In his arms once again their hearts beating together as their eyes held. 

He looked down her body unable to resist this time. Unable to restrain his curiosity. 

She could feel his eyes slowly trail down and she took his hand in hers and weaved her fingers through them and guided it to her stomach. 

“She is in there,” she whispered. 

He looked up to her face startled but then Rey saw it. Tears of Joy and pain. 

“Rey, I should not have come,” he said joyfully. “If the Emperor finds out that you still live you both will be in danger. Even worse if he knows about this.” his hand cradled her belly protectively. 

She felt tears fall from his eyes and her hands cradled his face. “I want to be with you. My dreams have stopped,” she whispered. “You can't do it alone,” she told him. “I will stand with you against him.” 

The emotion falling from his face, he grew serious. “Mine haven’t stopped. It is not safe, and… you don’t know something.” he looked dark and ashamed. “I should have told you before we…” he sighed relaxing his rage and looked at their creation growing inside of her. 

She shook her head. “It does not matter. I love you.” 

He looked down at her and blinked. “You do?” he asked.

Rey looked at him tenderly as her hand went to his face. 

Hearing those words possibly for the first and last time he bent down and captured her mouth as he kissed her hungrily. Reluctantly he broke the kiss tearing himself from her mouth but she remained in his arms. 

“I promise you won't feel the same after you know everything.” his low voice dark and his face shook in fear that now he not only unworthy of her love, she would know it too. 

Rey stroked his face. “What is it?” she asked. 

His thumb moved against her belly, lingering on it fearing that this too he would lose. And never again connect with the daughter he knew would come. He could see her in his mind's eye thinking on the vision. 

“General Goodwin, now Lady Goodwin carries my child… It will be my firstborn before this one,” he whispered his heartbreaking. “It happened when I locked you in the cells,” he confessed and his hand softened prepared for her to push him away but she just looked confused. “I should have told you. I have no excuse. I am not worthy.” 

“What?” she blinked her heart constricting but still in his arms. 

Kylo leaned his forehead against hers. “I am a monster, Rey… You just make me less so,” he whispered. “I will protect you and our child with my dying breath. I am sorry.” 

She swallowed her tears and pulled from him and he let her. “What?” she asked moving to her feet now more steady.

She swallowed her tears and pulled from him and he let her. “What?” she asked again, not clear about what she’d just heard. 

Rey began to stand, but slowly sat back down, stunned.

Kylo looked up to see the Millennium Falcon in the distance and noticed two figures moving towards them cautiously.

He looked back to her, his hands grasping as he wished to reach out. wanting to reach again for her, hungering for more contact.

“I was a fool and I did not understand you…or myself then… I acted out and now I have a child that was not meant to be and one that was…” he wanted to say but the words did not come out. He was not allowing himself to explain. There was no reasonable explanation for his actions.

Standing, he stared at her and let the reality of his confession wash over her. Only after a moment did he finally allowed words to come. “You need to hide.”

Rey now got to her feet. Her breath came in gasps. She felt choked by what she had just heard. As she walked toward the opposite side of the clearing, she brushed past Kylo, bumping into him without realizing it. He glanced at her, turning toward her as she passed him by.

As she came to a stop, her back towards him, he watched her square her shoulders, legs akimbo and hands on her hips. He stood quiet, motionless as he saw her reach under her top for her lightsaber, lowering it slowly to her side, heard the familiar swish of its being activated, the hum that signified its users’ intent that he knew well. Whatever it was that she did next, he wouldn’t try to stop her.

Jealous that another woman had known his touch, and now carried his child as well, Rey could feel the rage, anger and betrayal gathering. Seeing Luke and Finn racing across the valley brought her back to some semblance of reality and she winced knowing that she and Kylo had little time left to speak.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, she tried to channel her emotions and calm herself. She turned the saber off, looking over her shoulder at the man she had fallen so for.

“We still need to talk.” now feeling stronger with the healing energy Kylo put in her. It countered the injury and the unbalanced feeling she had from what happened with the artifact.

He put up his hand. “There is no time for that.”

Rey shook her head. “There never is any time anymore Ben!” she shouted angrily. “I might have found Bright Star!” she shouted. “I don’t know what it is or what it did to me but I found it!” she said begging him to listen. “I may have found a piece of my past,” she said tears in her eyes. “And I want to tell you about it.” her eyes shed emotional tears not knowing if she should cling to him or hurt him. 

He shook his head. “Rey, who you are I don’t give a kriff about.”

Her eyes narrowed sensing something different in his tone. “You know.” she realized. “You know who I am.” her voice just above a whisper. 

He closed his eyes pained. “Yes.” he sighed. “I know part of who you are.” 

She looked to Luke and Finn who were running now and pulled up a black dust storm to block them.

“No!” she needed more time. It hit the two men like a tidal wave and sent them both reeling. 

Kylo watched her and winced as he witnessed what she was still capable of doing to know who she was. 

Resolved he nodded and stepped closer. “It was Palpatine who had your parents taken.” he stepped closer. “Search your memory. I know you can see them,” he said softly his mind teasing the images to the front of her eyes exploiting their connection. 

Rey looked down and her eyes wide. She remembered a soft blue cloak. Rich in its fabric as she was carried and brought down to cushioned sand. 

“My love.” her mother's voice whispered. “Rey, be brave,” she told her trying to hold back tears as she pulled her in for a tight hug. 

A man she recognized now as her father ran and came to their side. “You will be safe here. I promise.” 

“They sold you to protect you,” Kylo said softly and glanced at Finn and Luke who were now too close. He could see that they did not have much more time. He could not face Luke without blades crossing. 

“No…” she whispered as she felt her stomach and her own child inside of her as she remembered her parents. Tears flooding her eye. 

“Rey, I know what happened to them,” he told her. 

Rey found she was not ready. She didn’t want to know. 

“He was looking for you,” Kylo said softly. “But they would not say where you were…so he gave the order.” his voice full of sadness and regret. “Now you know why the Emperor has always wanted you dead,” he whispered. 

She shook her head as her face fell. “No. Why did the Emperor come for me? Why did he want to kill a child?” she asked. 

Kylo stepped closer to her and looked upon her tenderly. 

“Because he saw what you would become. You don’t just have power… You have his power. You are his granddaughter.” 

Her eyes widened in understanding and horror. 

“You are a Palpatine.” 

She backed away from him. The echo’s in the cave and the image of a dark mangled form saying ‘Mine’ suddenly making sense. 

“What Palpatine doesn’t know is that we are a Dyad in the force Rey…” he whispered. “Two that are one.” he looked to her belly and smiled a true and sentimental smile. “Two that have now made one.” 

Her hand pressed against it and she swallowed. Mine, dyad, triadic, parents, dark princess, Palpatine…She could feel Kylo’s honesty but it still ripped at her to know what he had done. 

He nodded. “You know what you need to do Rey,” he whispered thinking that she needed to understand how in danger she was. That she and their child needed to hide before they were known to be alive. 

She nodded. “I do.” she turned from him with tears streaming down her face. 

Closing his eyes pained he took her words for more than a singular meaning. 

“I will kill him,” he promised. “When this is all over I will find you, and you can choose then if you want to stay with me,” he whispered solemnly and with a parting nod, he put his helmet back on and turned to reboard his Tie fighter ship and sped away just as Fin and Luke were close enough to overhear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will not be continued at this time.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to leave the fandom. There was a lot of toxicity, (not just on this story, or in the narrated turn of events.) 
> 
> I had a girl who was a fellow writer who had (issues) wont elaborate, but she was pure chaos and I had to disengage. 
> 
> Now I am attempting to come back... Toe's dipping into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an original short story entered into a competition on Vocal. 
> 
> It is a short read and will help support me in an official capacity. I hope you will take a chance to read it! 
> 
> https://vocal.media/journal/call-of-the-black-book

Rey turned around in stunned silence her mouth hanging open as she pressed her hand to her stomach and felt her heart lurch. 

It was as Luke climbed the bluff that he saw it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked looking in shock and horror at her stomach. 

Rey turned shell shocked and looked down to the belly she had taken pains to hide but was now obvious with how she cradled it. 

Her eyes closed strained with emotion and Finn came to her. “Come, put your arm around me. You look like you have taken a real hit,” he said comfortingly and noticed the blood in her hair. “You are hurt,” he said and turned Rey who was dazed. 

Luke surveyed her head as she passed. “Your injury is healed. How?” he asked. 

Rey shook her head and closed her eyes. “We must leave. The First Order is near. We need to leave now.” 

Finn shook his head. “Rose has been working on it but I would not hold out hope for it to magically be fixed in the next few minutes. 

Rey shook her head. “I will take care of it.” resolved with her strength and with this need to getaway. 

Luke and Finn both looked confused. 

Boarding Rose peeked her head from below in one of the small pits. 

“Hey, Oh…there are no Velusian fursnakes here so I am guessing that is not a sting,” she said looking at Rey’s stomach with shock. 

Rey nodded. “I suppose we don't have time for all that do we,” she said with a haunted expression as she did not respond to Rose’s comment. 

Hyper focusing on the problem she looked down and could see the mess they all had made of everything. Even Rose who normally was a genius in her own right seemed to find this overwhelming. 

She had it almost linked up everything and had them working when the weight of all that had just happened hit her. 

Her eyes widened and she gasped. 

“He killed my mother, and my father,” she whispered with a lost expression. 

Finn looked at her confused. “Who did?” 

Rey's eyes still lost held the gaze ahead. “I am going to kill Palpatine,” she vowed. “I am going to destroy him.” 

Finn shook his head confused. “But Rey, isn’t the guy dead?” he asked. 

Her eyes blinked as she did not process his words. Memories of her mother and father flashed again in her mind. 

“Incoming!” Luke shouted from the cockpit. “Are we locked and loaded yet?” 

Finn looked at Rey who still seemed lost. 

“Hey, Rey.” He said hopeful. 

She looked at him lost. “He betrayed me.” a tear fell from her eye and she staggered. 

“Hey Rey, I am not gonna pretend I even know what that is about, but girl…we need to get this hunk of scrap up. And you the only one that can do it,” he said. “Come on Rey!” he said in the most encouraging tone. “I'm gonna need you to come back now.” 

She seemed to snap out of it a little and shook her head recalling the task and reassembling but they took a hit. 

“Anyone working back there!” Luke asked hopeful. 

Rey nodded and plugged the last thin in and snapped a new filed fuse in. Racing to the front she took to copilot with Luke. 

Once clear she sat silent a moment as a wave of tears enveloped her and Luke just sat by not knowing what to do. 

“I take it my nephew isn’t good with words?” Luke asked. 

She found the tears came all the harder at that statement. “I am such a fool.” she groaned. 

He shook his head. “No, the attack was a superficial one. It was for looks.” He looked on the radar. “We should have been followed yet we are not. I think he loves you or cares for the child you carry.” 

She cradled her belly. 

“Does my sister know about it?” He asked. 

She nodded. “She guessed it very early. She said it a promised soul to the Galaxy. A willed child?” she muttered. 

Luke smiled and glanced at her stomach. “She said that?” 

Rey nodded. 

Clearing his throat uncomfortably he sat straighter. 

“What?” she asked now fearful of another shattering revelation. 

He smiled. “It is just powerful and usually good. Usually, a soul gifted after unusually harsh time to not just bring balance but harmony to the force.” he cracked his neck nervously. “But it can go wrong.” 

Rey felt a pang of worry. “What?”   
He shrugged. “I don’t know. But there were a few times It went wrong and it was more than disastrous. I don’t know the history too well on it.” he said dismissively. “But if my sister says it's a willed child I would believe it. But I would also be careful of dark force influences while pregnant if I were you.” he cautioned. 

Rey shook her head. “I am not a Jedi.” her voice was broken. 

The look of horror on his face was unmistakable. 

She swallowed. “But I am no sith.” she looked down at her saber. “I must forge my own path. I think you already know this.” 

He looked sad but nodded. “The scale can tip too far one way.” he agreed. “Perhaps we could find a balance. “Where to now?” he asked. 

She blinked and looked around. “I haven’t even told you…” she sighed. 

Turning he raised his brows. “What now?” 

She sighed. “Not only do I have ties to Corvax, but Kylo informs me I am Palpatine’s granddaughter.”

Luke looked like he had just had a computation error. 

“Excuse me, what?” 

She nodded. “Yeah… It has kind of been a day.” 

“What?” he asked again, leaning over the armrest as if he had not heard her. 

She snorted and found a laugh. 

“Stop. It really isn’t funny,” she said as tears again entered her eyes as she laughed. 

He nodded. “No that is bloody terrifying. I met him once years ago. You look nothing like him.” he then eyed her. “But it does explain some things I sensed in you.”

She shook her head. “I need to find him.” 

He blinked. “Why? So you two can have a reunion? so he can use a child of his line and Skywalker to groom as his own pet?” he asked. “Bad idea.” 

She looked serious. “I mean to kill him.” 

At a loss for words Luke blinked. “Uh, forgive me but Rey you are pregnant, and I know you can fight but you should not be putting a child in danger like that. Kylo would not want it. Leia I know would forbid it!” he said outright. 

Rey studdered. “But she said I need to bring him home. And that there is a battle ahead.” 

He nodded. “Of course there is. But let's lay low till maybe you give birth?” 

Swallowing hard Rey shook her head. “I will not leave my child.” 

Luke sighed and reached out to her shoulder. “You are not like your parents.” 

She felt tears again recalling them. “No, they were stronger.”


End file.
